Lifestone
by txontaw
Summary: Post Avatar story following the lives of many of the original characters with a few key OCs. This story will focus on the eerie similarities between Earth, Pandora, their similar inhabitants, pasts and uncertain futures. Also a couple love story twists!
1. Chapter 1: History

_*I just wanted to personally thank Xeal II for his invaluable advice and help throughout this writing process. This is the first fanfiction that I have ever published and without him I likely would not have ever had the nerve to post it. I welcome all comments both positive and negative. Thank you for reading!*_

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and its characters nor claim to. _

* * *

**Lifestone: Chapter 1 - History**

Earth has a lot more in common with Pandora than we realize.

I lie beneath the Tree of Souls, half in my human body and half out of consciousness. The Exopack mask was lifted off of my face and my lungs strained with the toxic Pandoran atmosphere. Everything went silent and I panicked at the thought of death and my final destination. Instead of cold darkness, I felt rays of light warm my face convincing me to open my eyes. I watched time pass. Stars, galaxies, the universe was all condensed into a single grain of sand. I crossed into a dimension of purity, untouched by the spoils of warfare and desecration.

I saw history. History not unlike the terrestrial history of Earth, but this wasn't Earth. The images of the past flashed through my eyes like an antique film reel, black and white, dull, grey. Smoke filled the projected sky, unfamiliar buildings cut through the poisonous skyline. People shuffled around on the dark and lifeless ground. Cars of sorts, transportation devices filled the empty spaces of the sky and on the ground. The familiar smell of smog, smoke, and rotten eggs* filled my nose and my eyes watered with the harsh chemicals of the atmosphere.

_What is all this? _I managed to think, unable to speak, my voice frozen like a nightmare in which you scream for help and yet no one hears your faint cries. I was caught in the confusion of dark and light, past and present, life and death.

_I show you because you understand them child. You have lived these images on your Mother, your Gaia, your Earth. Yet, we have seen these days long past._

Mother Eywa, her voice soothed my frustrations, calmed my eyes and nose from the torturous smells and chemicals of what is apparently Pandora's past. _Wait.._

_Are you saying Pandora had.. umm.. advanced civilizations in the past?_

I stuttered at what Eywa would have considered an advanced civilization. It seems that the more advanced a civilization gets the more damage it does to the world around them.

_We had a dire past. My children destroyed everything I gave them. They left me weak, but fortunately our Greater Master had given me something that Gaia does not have._

What else could it be? _Unobtanium. _My mind stumbled over the word like a curse. The one thing that saved this world is the very thing the humans tried stripping away from it.

_Lifestone._ Came the angelic response. _It is my voice. It is my blood. Without it, I will die. And without it, Gaia may die as well._

The grey world that was laid out before me faded and the lush valleys and mountains of Pandora started to appear. Life abounded in the form of beautiful plants, glowing with the all too familiar bioluminescence of the forest. The skies brightened to blue and fluffy clouds lazily floated through the atmosphere towards the mysterious floating mountains. Ikran took the skies and waterfalls flowed majestically over statuesque cliffs. I looked down and in my hand I held a single grain of sand. The blue-green oceans that Earth once knew rushed and receded on the shoreline. My toes wiggled into the white sand, untouched by humans and pollution. Pure. It was Pandora, now.

Slowly the light started to fade and the beauty of the forest turned transparent then disappeared. I fought to stay near the comfort and wisdom of Eywa. I needed answers.

_Wait.. what do you mean? How will I..? I don't understand.._

_In time my child. Go. It's time for you to go. The People need you. Gaia needs you._

_GAH, no, I can't.. Dammit what am I supposed to do?!_ Frustration. Anger. Confusion. Everything was dark. My soul was without a vessel and I floated in an abyss of nothingness waiting, wondering if everything was for naught. What did she mean Gaia needed me? How could I possibly…?

My thoughts were interrupted by a muffled sound in the distance. A familiar sound, a musical voice, slowly it became more and more audible. I could feel my heart beating and forcing blood through my body. My fingers tingled and my chest rose and fell with every breath of the dense air. I could feel my legs. My legs! I heard the symphonic voice again, clearly, close, concerned, loving and at that moment, I was alive.

_"My Jake?"_

I opened my eyes. A rush of adrenaline coursed through my veins, from my head to my toes, goose bumps, life and purpose. Life and love. There she was, the most beautiful creature to grace the entire galaxy, as I knew it. My lifemate, my soulmate, my lover, my best friend, my bride. She held my head in her hands and stroked my cheek waiting for me to regain full awareness of my surroundings.

_"My Jake!"_

I managed a weak smile, the kind she likes, the mischievous smirk. Her beautiful aureate eyes blinked and rid themselves of any apprehension. I was with her now, the one that made everything worth all the pain of Pandora and Earth.

Earth. Gaia. The words fell like hammers on an anvil that was my consciousness. What Eywa had told me must not go forgotten. Feeling the difference in my emotions Neytiri stroked my hair lightly.

_"I am with you My Jake."_

How _does_ she do that? All my concerns and fears vanished for the moment. Just the sound of her voice soothed my soul. I felt the weight of many eyes on me as I drew her closer and finally tasted her lips with my new natural form. The essence of this raw sensation was unlike I had ever felt. The conscious within the Avatar form didn't have anything on this.

I sat up and looked around, my new eyes focused in on the Na'vi surrounding me, their faces filled with hope and admiration. For a moment I felt unworthy of their praise and reverence, remembering when I helped Quatrich destroy Hometree. I slumped back down, nauseous at the thought.

_"It is okay to go slow My Jake."_ Neytiri was never one to pamper me in any way shape or form. During training, I had to keep up with her or die trying. However, this change, this almost idyllic and obsessive form of attention from her was something I could definitely get used to.

As I slowly rose to my feet, Mo'at's smile and look of approval caught my attention. This woman took a chance on me, trusted me to help save her People. Thankfully I didn't let her down. She then turned her gaze on to the anxious waiting Na'vi.

_"My People, Jakesully has returned from the Eye of Eywa. Eywa has blessed the Omaticaya with the return of Toruk Makto to protect what is now, **HIS** People."_

Her voice rose as she finished the sentence. She emphasized "HIS" in such a way that it sent chills up my spine and set the entire tribe into an eruption of shouts and cheers. Mo'at waved them down.

_"With the death of Eytukan and Tsu'tey, Eywa's will has been granted. Jakesully is now Olo'eyktan."_

Whoa. Okay hold on just a second. I'm not ready for this. A dozen excuses popped up in my head for why I didn't need this, didn't deserve this. Just 3 months ago I was an outsider, _"Stupid. Ignorant like a child,"_ as Neytiri _lovingly_described me at our first encounter. Now I am Olo'eyktan, leader of The People, Toruk Makto, savior of the Na'vi. Letting it sink in, I accepted my fate and new title. Finally, mustering up what little strength I had, I pushed my chest out with pride, confidently took hold of Neytiri's and Mo'at's hands and raised them to The People.

* * *

*The smell of rotten eggs is frequently used to describe the smell of hydrogen sulfide a by product of petroleum refineries and paper processing plants.


	2. Chapter 2: Sister Gaia

Neytiri's POV

"_Something still troubles his mind sa'nok*." _

Neytiri puts her head in her hands, upset that she still wasn't able to read Jake's still very human brain despite experiencing many tsahaylu. Three days had passed since his birthday and Jake still hadn't spoke of his encounter with Eywa. Neytiri feared for the worst. What if he had seen their death? Her mother listened with genuine concern and growing frustration. Mo'at knew she loved this former dreamwalker like no other, yet the confusion was infectious.

"_Then we must speak with him. We need to know why Jakesully hides what he hides."_

"_I'm not sure he will speak," _Neytiri lowered her eyes in frustration. _"When he passed through Eywa's Eye, do you think that Eywa spoke to him of a troubled future with the Na'vi?"_

_"He has had time to think of Eywa's message to him, if there was a message. He may be adjusting to life of Omaticaya. Either way, 'ite*, your comfort depends on the knowledge in which Ewya has bestowed upon him. Summon him to me at once."_

Neytiri parted with her mother to look for Jake. She started towards a small riverbed south of the new Hometree. They called the now well-worn trail between Hometree and the river the Fy'o fa Fpom (Pathway of Peace). Several of the fallen Na'vi were buried along the path's edges including the loyal humans Trudy and Grace.

She stopped to admire a sapling that was already growing where Grace was laid to rest. The small yet fast growing wonder was already 12" tall despite only being planted less than 5 days previous. Its stem was still green, but had three luminous blue stripes up the vertical exterior. The leaves had a faint glow of pink and white. This tree is from a pure soul. It will be a magnificent sight. Neytiri bowed her head, _"May Eywa watch over you Grace."_

As she stood up she noticed Jake walking towards her on the path. He met her gaze with a sly grin and before she could open her mouth to speak he had already wrapped his arms around her and pressed his mouth to her parted lips. Unlike the Na'vi, humans seemed to have a more animalistic nature to them than they let on. They obviously craved passion, touch, lust, love, sensations, and sex much more than the People did. Neytiri melted into his grasp, noticed that his form had grown larger and more powerful since the day they had first met. Much to her surprise, Jake loomed over most of the other men in the tribe. His human body had been weak and fragile, but his Na'vi body was quite the turn on, even for someone of her reserving and sometimes icy nature.

_"I See you, Jake,"_ Neytiri whispered into his ear.

Jake responded by picking her up and thrusting his hips into her body. "I See you. I want you. I need you." His response was typical of what she had learned of the humans, but she loved every second of it. As he kissed her neck, her ears, his hands tried exploring her body. She wanted him with every ounce of her soul but pulled away from him instead, almost scolding him for his desire.

_"Jake, this place is sacred, we cannot disrespect the fallen."_

Realizing where he was, and what he was doing, he retreated his advances and turned a bright shade of purple in embarrassment. _"Sorry, I…I just couldn't help myself."_

Neytiri giggled at her success of making him blush, but she quickly changed her tone to a more serious note.

_"We must go speak with sa'nok at once. The will of Eywa must be interpreted and it is time to remove this great sorrow off your chest."_

_"Great sorrow? I don't know if.."_ Jake protested.

_"No words. Just come."_

* * *

Jake's POV

Why is she making me do this? I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm not sure if I will ever be able to talk about it even though Eywa made it clear that somehow, somewhere I'm supposed to save Mother Earth or Gaia as she called her. Why does she call her Gaia anyway? How does she know her name? I'm just a sorry grunt reject gone MIA in a Na'vi body and next I'll have to save the damn universe. Why me? Really now.

As I continued to question and berate myself, I noticed the unfinished staircase of our new Hometree. I passed several Na'vi painting the walls with various dyes while others wove intricate designs along the staircase railings. It's odd how much we are similar. Both humans and Na'vi want beautiful homes and decorations. The staircase put me in mind of ornate castles from the 18th century stories.

Neytiri led me into a small yet private and cozy section of the new Hometree. Mo'at had prepared a few drinks made from diluted pitcher plant nectar. It made a very sweet mix similar to the human replicated yet very extinct fruit of mango flavor. I laughed as I realized I was drinking the equivalent of horse feed. The pa'li loved Pitcher Plant nectar. In fact, if one of the pa'li were being hard to catch or ornery, pull out a bucket of this stuff and you could catch the whole herd!

Whatever works I guess.

I sat on a cushioned mat on the floor of the hollowed out room. It is evident that this is a meeting room of sorts and just large enough for a few Na'vi but private enough to where words aren't carried through the leaves and branches of the Pandora wind. As I nervously cradled my nectar drink, preparing for the psychiatric evaluation that is likely to follow, I looked over at Neytiri and once again all my fears and anxieties melted away. She sensed my apprehension. It was almost like she knew how I felt at any given instance. Again, how _does_ she do that? I still had so much to learn.

"_I hope that your permanent transfer to the Na'vi body is serving you well, Jakesully."_ Mo'at interrupted my gaze at Neytiri. Mother-in-laws do that quite well it seems. She was always catching me doing something. I swear she SEES everything.

_"Yes ma'am. It is different than when I was a dreamwalker. I feel like everything is more animated and complete. Also, my senses are heightened now. Everything tastes better too."_

I cut myself off to avoid rambling. I could go on and on about why I love my completed form. Yes, everything tastes better. I am picking up so many different smells now as well. I can smell yerik from a mile away, but I will refrain on how much better everything _feels_. I _am _in the company of Neytiri's mother after all.

"_I am pleased to hear that you are doing well. However, something troubles you. My 'ite senses it and I can see that you withhold your thoughts. Eventually, your thoughts will leak into the trees, the pa'li and ikran. Finally we will all share your troubles. Do not let these thoughts destroy your recently acquired sanity." _Mo'at raised her chin sternly._ "It is the Na'vi way to keep open minds."_

She's right. Dammit she's always right. I took a deep breath and realized that my attempts to hide Eywa's message to me was futile. Resistance is futile! This planet is like a mixed up and less violent biochemical version of the Borg. Everyone knows the nature of your thoughts and there's nothing you can do about it.

My thoughts switched to the night I was reborn. The conversation I had with Eywa still echoed in my ears despite all the attempts to push it into the farthest and darkest corner of my mind. I struggled to find the words to describe my experience. I guess the best thing to do is just start at the beginning. Earth, my first life birthplace, was dying and I was a traitor to my species, leaving the rest of the humans to rot on what was left of our own dying Pandora. Tears started filling my eyes and the guilt that Eywa had laid on my heart was becoming apparent.

"_There is still much human left inside."_ I put my hand over my chest. _"Where I come from, Earth, life as you know does not exist. Metal buildings and concrete structures span where vast fields of wheat and grain used to grow. High rises, office buildings, and other manufacturing plants took over the mountains and valleys. Even the Himalayas, once magnificent and taller than the Thundering Rocks has been covered with humans like bugs. Our planet is dying. The closest I ever got to nature was in a place called Venezuela that was tearing itself apart in war. They were fighting over the last trees."_

"_The last trees? All your trees are gone?"_ Neytiri was obviously concerned. _"What are these beel-dings?"_

Mo'at sat back in her hammock chair eyeing me with much interest and concern while I continued.

"_Yes, they are gone. Trees and plants only grow in secure areas or biologically separate tourist resorts. Our air is toxic and many are sick and dying from the pollution. The buildings – imagine taking a stone from the meresh'ti cau'pla*, but much bigger – the size of Hometree. Then carve it in such a way that you can live in it. Finally, remove all the trees and replace everything with these stone buildings. That is what my Earth looks like."_

"_Is what you meant when you talked to the Tree of Souls – they killed their Mother?"_ Neytiri asked.

Before I could answer Neytiri, Mo'at interrupted, _"Is this what troubles you so, Jakesully?"_

"_Yes Mo'at,"_ I fought back emotion stemming from the depth of my gut _"Eywa called my Earth, Gaia, and told me I was to save her."_

Mo'at's face grew still and her eyes dim. She looked down with a sigh, _"then it is time you hear the tale of Sister Gaia."_

* * *

*Sa'nok – Mother

*'ite – Daughter

* meresh'ti cau'pla – The bola that is used to secure the banshee's mouth during the rite of Iknimaya.


	3. Chapter 3: Facepalm

Parker Selfridge's POV

"_When do you want to send the message boss?"_ One of the excavator drivers now turned ship crew asked Parker as he stared through a port window at the blue and green planet below.

"_Not now. I'll get with you later,"_ Parker curtly replied. I don't give a damn if we never tell them, he thought to himself. There's no way in hell I can come up with a good excuse for _this_.

He turned away from the window and collapsed at his desk. He pressed a few blinking buttons on a control panel and waited for a reply.

"_Yes sir, how can I help you?"_ came the voice from the speaker.

"_How much longer until we are refueled and ready to leave?" _

_"We had to move some of the unobtanium from the shipping holds and we're working on refilling the hydrogen tanks as we speak. The hydrogen tanks should be full at 0800 tomorrow, Sir."_

"_Thanks."_ Parker hit the red cancel button on the control panel and fell back in his chair. He glanced at his watch. Not only did he have to worry about telling the boss's back on his home planet, but there was another ISV scheduled to arrive at Pandora in a little over two years.

Parker's remorse was thick and heavy like the smog in downtown New York. He reviewed the logistics of what little cargo they were carrying, the next scheduled ISV, and carefully checked the frequencies trying to determine when he would be able to communicate with the next incoming ship.

"_Why is this science and living and humanitarian shit so goddamn complicated?!"_Parker slammed his fists on the desk, clearly frustrated at his situation. He had never been a PR person. Answering to the big boys was never his strong suit. However, he could manage large groups of people with an infectious personality. Everyone liked him and liked working for him, well everyone except for Grace and Quatrich. Too many what ifs and should haves filled his already stressed and sleepless conscious. He put his nose back into the scheduling logs and found where he could effectively communicate with the ISV Atlantis in 3 hours. _"I have no idea where to start."_ He closed the logs, leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes deep in thought.

There are a total of 12 ISV cargo ships in operation. The ISV Venture Star was able to carry roughly 360 tons of cargo, 200 passengers in crysosleep, and two Valkyrie landing crafts. Because of the events on Pandora, there were over 400 passengers, one Valkyrie, and only 135 tons of unobtanium. Parker had already volunteered to stay awake the first half of the journey to Earth. There was no way in hell he was going to go to sleep with all this on his mind.

Norm Spellmen POV:

"_Any updates on the Venture?" _He asked Max who was deep in thought DNA re-sequencing, attempting to repair Norm's avatar.

"_They are still up there, watching them on my satellite feed, but they can't really go anywhere right now. I don't think they are finished fueling the hydrogen tanks."_ Max answered, clearly annoyed at Norm's constant bombardment of questions.

"_So when do you think they will leave?"_

_"I'm not sure Norm. Probably within the next 24 hours, otherwise they are up to something."_

"_What do you think they would be up to?"_

_"The hell if I know! Will you please go do something while I try to fix your busted up Avatar? I can't concentrate while you are lingering over my shoulder. This is delicate work here."_

Norm got the hint. He apologized then left the medical bay headed towards Eden Garden #2 where they were growing Pandoran plants in a simulated polluted Earth atmosphere. He was somewhat satisfied at the progress the plants had made in the past 3 months. The scientists had this particular area simulated with different percentages of CO2 ranging from 2%-8% along with mixtures of carbon monoxide, hydrogen sulfide, nitrogen dioxide, sulfur dioxide, ozone, and finally lower levels of nitrogen and oxygen. They also accounted for the thinner Earth air leaving out heavier gas elements such as Xenon, which is common on Pandora.

The Pandoran atmosphere was toxic to humans, but the earthen atmosphere was becoming equally as toxic. Years of industry, deforestation, improper crop rotation, and so-called development left the Earth barren. Dust storms would cover the spanned metropolises in less than a day leaving them shrouded in darkness for sometimes weeks. If rain relieved them, it was acidic. People would again be forced indoors where the air purifiers and water filters protected the ones who could afford them.

There were buildings upon buildings and concrete for miles. If the ground wasn't good for planting or if it reeked of radioactive decay, they poured concrete over it and used it as a road. There weren't landfills anymore. The whole damn planet was a landfill. Instead they had "Bio Land" where you could pay a couple thousand dollars to spend a week in a climate-controlled bio-dome of sorts with filtered air and water, fresh food, real plants, and lots of "outdoor" activity. But that was generally only for those corporate assholes that had money to burn.

The sun didn't shine in the city anymore. Smog and toxic exhaust blocked the rays from reaching the inhabitants below. If someone wanted to see the sun, they had to travel southwest and to the Pacific coast. Sometimes the breeze from the poisoned ocean would push the chemical clouds inland and you could catch a glimpse of the once life giving star barely reflecting off of the black oil laden water of what was once the beautiful and blue Pacific Ocean.

Norm refocused his thoughts to the pseudo-forest in front of him. He still needed to use his exopack because even with the 2% CO2 levels it was still much higher than what is safe for a human to breathe. At 2% he'd get lightheaded, his hearing would start to fade, and his blood pressure would rise. At 5%, the symptoms would get progressively worse, and at 8% after 8-10 minutes he would lose consciousness.

All of Grace's rants and raves about CO2 levels and toxicity still echoed in his mind. He couldn't imagine what in the history of Pandora would have caused the extremely high levels of CO2. It must have been some sort of bomb or explosion, Norm thought to himself. I'll never know, but these plants seem to do well even in considerably less CO2 than what they are accustomed.

Norm scribbled on his notepad, recording growth rates and gas levels. He knew that the RDA had taken several different plant species back to Earth, but besides that he didn't know what they were doing with them aside from general testing and experiments. The plants on Pandora shared a very similar cell structure to the plants of Earth's past. They didn't have the money to have live specimens of earthen plants, but they had pictures and slides to look at and compare to the alien flora. Instead of cellulose the Pandoran plants had an organic carbon fiber tissue with a complex structure. They carried out photosynthesis but without Chloroplasts. Instead they had an alternative membrane that worked like a sponge, sucking in the CO2 and squirting out O2. The carbon molecules were stored in its stem and woven into carbon nanotubes, giving it strength. It was an effective chemical reaction – it worked, but completely wrong according to standard Earth Biology textbooks.

Norm looked at the plants a fourth and fifth time, rechecked the numbers, and rechecked his notebook. The plants just don't seem to be flourishing like they do outside. It wasn't because of the lack of higher levels of CO2. They carefully monitored the input and output of the plants making sure they had adequate CO2. Some of the plants only required a minimum of 1% CO2 to achieve maximum photosynthesis. Most of them required amounts little as 0.25%. Many of the people that remained on Pandora were the scientists. They had plenty of help in the labs but this had been Grace's work. These plants were her babies and he wanted to make sure that he continued her research.

Eden Garden #1 was the exact replica of the Pandoran atmosphere. Still, the plants didn't grow like the plants occurring naturally outside.

_"They are getting everything they need at optimum amounts. Why are they not growing more?"_ Norm questioned himself audibly the same time the intercom buzzed him out of his deep thought.

_"Hey man come check out my handiwork. I should have been a plastic surgeon."_ Max bragged over the speaker apparently finished with Norm's injured Avatar.

_"I'll be there in a few. I'm trying to figure out why these damn plants aren't growing at their optimum rate."_

_"Maybe you should inject them with a growth hormone. I can synthesize it for you if you need some."_ Max's laugh was cut short as he ended the transmission.

Norm stood there, eyes wide with excitement. "_Growth hormone. Oh my gosh, Grace, I can't believe we all forgot about that," _he said as he face-palmed himself then laughed hysterically.


	4. Chapter 4: Journeys

Jakes POV

The days following the battle's end have been a blur. My once resistant brother, Tsu'tey is now with Eywa following a tragic yet honorable warrior's death. He was buried close to the old Hometree site which now lay in ruins. Mo'at said his noble spirit would encourage growth in the area. The ash-laden ground, splintered Hometree, and burnt forest needed all the help it could get. Norm's injured avatar was recovered with the favorable chance it was salvageable. Quaritch was dead. I saw to it that his body was recovered and burned. Most of the humans returned to the Venture Star, for now, but Eywa's words still haunted me. I knew it would not be the last time I saw my former species. I am Na'vi now. I am no longer biologically human, but my human roots still remain. They will return, and likely soon.

Mo'at prepared the room for the story telling. The Na'vi take great pride in their history and culture, so when they do relive the tales of the past, they do so with immense care and attention to detail. I really just wish she would get on with it, but out of respect and love for the people I curb my impatience. My thoughts trailed again to when Neytiri and I first made tsahaylu. I had no idea what I was getting myself into nor did I have a clue on how amazing that feeling was and still is. Two hearts beating as one, our nervous systems connecting, feeling her pinnacle as she felt mine, loving so completely and..

"_Jakesully your mind must be drifting elsewhere."_ Mo'at caught me off guard again. I jumped as she mentioned my name and realized that Neytiri was blushing at my absent minded stare towards her.

_"I do not see how you can be so preoccupied with these thoughts in your head when a serious matter is upon us."_

"_Serious matter? I mean.. well, I guess it's serious." _I know that I have gained much respect with the Omaticaya, however, I'm still a 22 year old male with a hot _mate_ and it's so hard to repress my, well, my _nature_. I sighed and admitted defeat as I flashed a smirk towards Neytiri's direction.

"_The will of Eywa is very serious and you must heed her message,"_ Mo'at continued. _"Are you ready for the tale of Eywa's sister?"_

_"I'm ready."_

_"Good, prepare for a journey, we leave first thing in the morning,"_ Mo'at ordered.

_"Wait, I thought we.. you were preparing the.."_ I was confused. I had no idea what was going on now.

_"This is not a tale that only I can explain. You must see it all. You must FEEL it in your heart."_ Mo'at nodded her head and walked out of the room.

This place was just one surprise after the next. I turned to Neytiri, _"So how about we do a little catching up since we have this room to ourselves now?"_ I was met with equal desire as Neytiri practically leaped from her mat and landed on top of me gracefully, like a lioness on the prowl.

_"I am starting to enjoy your human side my Jake."_ Neytiri giggled as she tugged at my straining loincloth. _"I cannot believe I resisted you as long as I did. To be such a skxawng up here,"_ she pointed at my head, _"you were so gifted there,_" pointing at my crotch. She fell into my arms with laughter and for a second I felt self-conscious. Was she making fun of me again? I could never figure out the Na'vi sense of humor.

_"So wait, you umm.. really like** it**?"_ I pointed down there again, half-embarassed. I could feel my face turning purple. Yes, I am a man and I do have my insecurities. Of course I'm 10 feet tall and BLUE now, but how in the heck was I supposed to know if I was proportionated properly? I mean, it worked like I think it's supposed to work. No one ever gave me a Na'vi sex-ed class.

Neytiri grinned at the effect she was having on me. Her white canines shined bright contrasting against her dark blue lips. Her eyes twinkled with mischief._ "Compared to all males I have seen.."_ she hesitated again, almost coyly, trying to find the right words, _"you are most impressive in both ways."_ She held her hands up to indicate length, then made a circle with her fingers and I knew that she meant I was just bigger all around. I grinned as a wave of relief passed over me. Watching her describe it was such a turn-on and I could feel myself aching to taste her again.

_"Wait, how many have you seen??"_ I joked. Was Miss Neytiri not as innocent as she let on?

_"I have not seen many, but sometimes, we all must take baths in the river together if we are on a long hunting trip. It is not something to be embarrassed over or shameful. Males wear the loincloths to protect themselves,"_ she giggled, _"and to hold them still!"_ She burst out into laughter again and I couldn't resist. I grabbed her hard and pulled her towards me, attacking her mouth with my lips and tongue. I pulled back just a second, _"Well I guess you have something to tell your friends then?"_ I flashed my ever-so-famous smirk.

She immediately replied, _"Oh they already know, why do you think they giggle so?" _

Damn I love this woman.

Norm's POV – Hell's Gate Med Lab

"_Wow, you did a great job on me Max! I can't even tell where the bullet wounds are!"_ Norm exclaimed as he leaned over examining his previously injured avatar.

_"Thank the good people at RDA for that. The last ship that came in brought in these new bio-tissue manipulators that can pretty much re-sequence DNA almost instantly. You can cover and heal almost any wound with virtually zero scarring. I'm impressed with myself for figuring it out – without a manual let me add."_ Max was obviously proud of his handiwork.

"_Yeah, that has to be complicated. I'm glad I'm not in the medical field. I can't stand blood and well, since plants don't bleed I'm probably in the right field."_ Norm laughed and quickly added, _"So when can I take it out for a spin again? I need to get.."_

Max cut him off_, "Easy tiger, still working on recovering from blood loss. I am in the process of generating a blood transfusion. I will likely have that finished in 8 hours or so. After I run some tests, he's all yours."_

_"Great, thanks Max."_

Norm left the med lab with a bounce in his step and headed over to the control room. There were few people left at Hell's Gate, mostly scientists but a few technicians and pilots asked to stay for "moral reasons pertaining to Parker and his operations." Norm didn't blame them for wanting to stay, but wondered how long they would last before getting restless or bored with the same old routine everyday. He assumed to himself that they would eventually have avatars grown for them - if Max could handle it with the limited resources on base.

Speaking of routine, he'd been so enveloped with the recovery of his avatar and clean up of Hell's Gate he hadn't even thought about how Jake was doing with his permanent body. A wave of jealously pulsed through his veins. He envied Jake on almost every level imaginable, but more than anything he had respect for him. Jake took the relationship with the Na'vi to a whole new level. He opened his heart to the Na'vi completely and without reservation. He did exactly what they've been trying to do for over 20 years on Pandora without success.

As Norm entered the control room he was met with _"Hey man's"_ and _"Hi's" _from various technicians to which he politely replied. He didn't know many of them, but if Max said they were allowed to stay, he trusted Max's judgement. He strode directly into Parker's office and started rummaging through all the drawers and shelves until finally he yelled out, _"Have any of you guys seen that piece of unobtanium he used to play with in here?"_

"_Considering he had a rather light load to take back with him, I'm assuming he took it with him."_ A voice from the control room replied. _"When he looses his job he's going to need all the help he can get." _

"_Yeah, that little rock might put food on the table for about a week or so,"_ a female voice with a thick Irish accent chimmed in. This one Norm had recognized as one of Trudy's friends, another fellow Marine gone rogue.

"_Seigal is it? I'm Norm."_ Norm walked out of the vacant office toward the female.

"_Spiegal, but Trudy called me Speedy only because I could out run her every time she threatened to kick my ass. I figured you were Norm, Trudy talked about you a lot, God rest her soul."_ Speedy reached out for Norm's hand. _"And this is me mate Greggory,"_ she thumbed to the gentleman across the room who was too busy to remove his face from the monitors. Instead he threw up his hand, _"Nice to meet ya, Norm."_

"_Same here Greggory,"_ he waved. Norm remembered that Speedy was the one who helped Trudy steal some additional firepower from the base. She had made up some wild story about getting attacked by a big red and yellow bird while out surveying Na'vi territory and having to spend all her missiles on it. Guess after seeing Jake on the Toruk it made her story more believable. She had the same quick-witted and smart-mouthed mannerisms as Trudy and Norm instantly felt at ease.

"_So whatdya need the rock for?"_ Speedy raised an eyebrow.

"_I wanted to crush it up and use it for fertilizer."_ Norm replied matter-of-factly only to be met with a hearty laugh from Speedy.

_"You want to crush it up for real? With what? A hammer? You might as bloody well try hitting a 30 karat diamond with rubber mallet." _Speedy's joke caught on to a few others in the room who laughed under their breath.

_"Well, I never claimed to be a geologist, but I need some. Any idea where I can find some on base or did they take it all with them?"_

_"There's still plenty. They were run off in such haste they didn't have the opportunity to load anymore. I think only two full loads got to the ISV so there is plenty left somewhere around here."_

_"Awesome."_ Norm's overactive xenobiologist brain went into overdrive at the thought of the theoretical results. He fidgeted with anticipation.

_"Hey science boy,"_ Greggory peaked up from his monitor, _"You can probably find some in a pretty fine crush, but you need to know where to look. I'll come with you and show you where to find the good stuff."_

_"Thanks, I'd really appreciate that."_

Parker's POV

23 minutes. Parker shifted his weight from elbow to elbow staring at his monitor. The ISV Atlantis will be in communication range shortly and he still doesn't know what he's going to tell them. They can't just get here in 2 years and not know what the hell is going on, not know that humans have been driven off of Pandora, and certainly not know that they will be no more unobtanium being transported back to Earth aside from the load the Venture Star carries right now.

This had been his cash cow, his baby, his ticket to recognition and life in the fast lane. Even though his time on Pandora took up a majority of his late 20's and early 30's he still had his whole life ahead of him to enjoy the wealth that Pandora had given him. Now, it's gone. He'll lose his job and be thrown out on the streets to live in the toxic plume of chemicals that is what's left of the earthen atmosphere. He screwed it up. He got too greedy and too concerned about the bottom line. He let a trigger-happy meathead talk him into blowing up the home of thousands of natives, and as a result caused an extraplanetary war where humans got their alien ass kicked.

Dr. Augustine's words repeated themselves over and over in his head about the trees and the networks and synopses and something about Eywa and how it's all connected and humans are missing the big picture. The science mumbo jumbo always confused him and mainly pissed him off, but for once he started to understand what Grace was trying to say. The real gift of Pandora wasn't just the rock; it was everything, the trees, the forest, the creatures, their deity, and the rock. It was all connected.

He glanced at the logs again; _"It's about that time,"_ he said aloud and pressed a sequence of numbers on the control panel requesting a live transmission to the incoming ISV Atlantis.

_"Parker Selfridge requesting open line communication with ISV Atlantis Captain Carter Stewart."_

Parker waited a few seconds to confirm his message was sent. The control panel started flashing wildly as it sent data through the Superluminals Communication system, some fancy quantum entanglement device. He didn't know what that meant; he just knew it worked. Upon the acknowledged receipt, it automatically flashed several multi-color processing indicators. The screen turned green and the communication line was open.

_"aaahh yeah this is ISV Atlantis Captain Carter Stewart on course to the Alpha Centauri A system. Parker Selfridge, nice to finally speak to the man behind the business."_

"_Nice speaking with you too Captain Stewart. How are things aboard the ship? _

"_Quiet, but that can be expected considering everyone is in cryo,"_ Stewart chuckled.

"_What are you hauling in this trip?"_ Parker innocently prodded. Most of his shipment notes were still on his computer in his office at Hell's Gate. He didn't have an opportunity to upload the information to the data servers of the Venture Star before they left.

"_aaahh well we got mostly scientists this go round. I think our order was filled when them there Avatars were getting popular and they were working to get along with the native folk."_ Stewart's thick southern drawl and lack of formalities echoed his laid back nature. _"Why do ya ask sir? I thought you kept record of all this incoming and outgoing pretty strict there."_

"_Yeah, we do, but we don't generally have detailed information on the human cargo until you reach the planet and we prepare to take shipment."_ Parker was impressed at his story telling; now he just hoped that Stewart bought it. _"We just put in requests and hope that the RDA somewhat grants those requests."_

_" aaahh let me see here.. 30 soldier class, 32 scientist class and out of those I think there are 2 veterinary genetic specialists, 10 xenobiologists, and 4 avatar drivers along with their matching blue men, there are some more here but not really sure what kind of information you're looking for."_

_"Did you bring any guns and ammo? We keep getting hit pretty hard by the wildlife on the perimeter fence and we're running low."_ Parker struggled to move the conversation forward, looking for a way to break the ice and shed some light on Pandora's current situation.

_"Yeah we brought plenty of ammo for restock, but not many guns – something about a trade restriction going on over in The U.S. District of Iran. We also have 3 Samsons on board and 3 pilots. Hey, so how are ya'll getting along with the blue men? Last thing I heard some ex-marine went AWOL and had Quaritch spittin' nails."_

Parker's heart jumped in his throat and his voice faced._ "Well.." _He stopped himself. What the hell are you doing Parker? His mouth went dry and he put his head into his hands. At that instant he realized he couldn't do it. He couldn't just sabotage everything he's worked for his entire life. He took a deep breath and replied,_ "Things are better. Hopefully by the time you get here we'll all be drinking beer together next to a campfire!"_ Parker nervously joked and was met by hearty laughter on the other side of the line. He was finally able to swallow the lump in his throat.

_" Gives you a whole different perspective of 'Moonshine!'_ _Okay sir, well you keep 'em straight and I'll see you in about 2 years."_ Stewart laughed.

After the ending formalities, Parker ended the transmission. His stomach churned at the thought of landing on Pandora and being met with a poisoned spear from the traitor Jake Sully himself. His thoughts shifted. Maybe he could save his ass _and_ save face. He hastily hit the buttons on the control panel again.

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_Cancel all pre-flight operations and fueling. We're not going anywhere."_

"_Sir??"_ replied the confused response.

"_You heard me." _

Parker violently cancelled the intercom link and sat back in his chair. Damn blue monkeys, damn trees, damn sacred ferns and damn unobtanium. He pulled the hunk of grey rock out of his pocket and threw it across the room, breaking a glass-framed picture of Earth taken by his great-grandfather while he was stationed on the Moon.


	5. Chapter 5: Only Eywa's Will

**A/N: Thank you all for subscribing and marking me favorite. Hopefully this chapter will twist it around a little and add some OCs. Thanks again to Xeal II who continues to beta for me and shower me with excellent ideas and excellent reading. If you have an idea please don't be shy about the reviews... Especially if I suck! I'm still pretty open with the body of this story though I have the end already in my head. This is a long chapter as well - but I had so much I just couldn't stop.. :)**

Jake's POV

The next morning came earlier than usual. Neytiri woke me up before dawn; her voice came to me like a dream, a sweet melody._"My Jake, it is time."_

We descended from the Hometree to the waiting pa'li below. Mo'at must have been up for at least an hour. The pa'li were packed with enough supplies to last us a couple of days. Apparently this was a bigger journey than I anticipated.

Two young warriors helped Mo'at onto a calm and steady mount. When she connected her queue, she closed her eyes and the pa'li nickered softly. The pa'li understood that its cargo was of great importance and should be handled with care. It stood quietly, not moving a muscle until we were ready to embark on our adventure. Prayers were said for our safety and health, goodbyes were waved and blessings wished.

Neytiri and I mounted our pa'li, and I gathered the lead of our packhorse. We looked at each other knowing exactly what the other was thinking. _"Last night was amazing,"_ Neytiri whispered to me. I winked and smiled. We started out into the forest, a different direction than usual. The hunting grounds are to the south, the Tree of Souls to the Southwest, the fallen Hometree to the far East. This time, we made a trail North towards the flat lowlands as they were commonly called.

"_Great things come to those who have a pure heart."_ Mo'at's voice startled me as it has a tendency to do,_"You, Jakesully, have a pure heart, a strong heart, and a strong soul. You were a gift to the Omaticaya people directly from Eywa. She chose you to save The People, but she has also chosen you to save her sister." _Mo'at always spoke as if she were delivering a secretly encrypted message. I understood most of the things she told me but sometimes it went completely over my head. I still don't understand HOW she knows about MY earth and MY _Gaia._

We had been riding for over 6 hours. Not much was said as we rode lightly through the Pandora jungle. The plant life and wild life never ceased to amaze me. The colors and textures were all so surreal. I kept thinking to myself that this must be a dream. One of these days I'm going to wake up in the link again and it will all be over. I gazed up at the impressive Polyphemus. It looked like a blue version of Jupiter with its large eye gazing down on us, so close I felt as if I could touch it. A few strange birds cawed and squeaked around us. We startled a few yerik here and there but luckily our trip had been very uneventful. It was like Eywa had cleared the path directly and all of the creatures of the forest knew our intentions were of no harm.

After roughly two more hours of riding, we pulled up at a clearing next to an unfamiliar river where Mo'at instructed us to set up camp. After dismounting, I helped Mo'at do the same and assisted her to the ground where I could tell she was already quite sore from the ride. She waved me to sit next to her while her daughter busied herself with random tasks.

I appreciated Mo'ats respect for me. She knew I wasn't one hundred percent fluent in the Omaticaya language so she interchanged English frequently and it made it easier for me to understand. I asked her how much further we had and how long it would take us to get there.

"_We will ride a half day tomorrow and we will arrive. We are going to the Tree of Memories. It stores all the memories of the world. If it lived, then its memories are there counting back before the songs and before the voices. This is also important for my daughter. She must know the journey as well. I must make this journey once more, before I die."_ Mo'at glanced at Neytiri who was busy securing a hammock in a nearby tree. She did so with great care making sure to check each knot and tie.

"_You give her great happiness Jakesully. Tsu'tey only loved her because he was supposed to love her, not because he truly loved her. He had already loved before, but he took his responsibilities to the clan seriously. I feel it would have been a hard union when the time came."_ Mo'at looked at the moss beneath her pallet as she spoke of Tsu'tey with great reverence. _"It was not in Eywa's will, but they would have tried anyway, for The People."_

"_Tsu'tey had a lover? I didn't know this, I thought they were betrothed early on?" _I had never heard Mo'at speak of such history of Tsu'tey. I was instantly curious, wanting to learn more of this great warrior. I glanced over towards Neytiri and she was unaware of our conversation. She was humming a happy tune to herself while she prepared her bow to hunt for the evening's meal.

"_Choosing a mate is very hard for some such as Neytiri. She is full of fire and independence. She did not want to be the second best. She met her match in you Jakesully. You tamed her wild spirit." _Mo'at chuckled._" Tsu'tey loved his first more than his own life. Her name was Saua and she was older than Tsu'tey by 3 seasons. Saua had a twin brother Is'sal who taught Tsu'tey the ways of the hunter and warrior. They all spent many days together. Soon after iknimaya, Tsu'tey felt Eywa's will and Saua joined him as his mate for life – which was unfortunately cut short. They were a beautiful pair."_ Mo'at's voice dropped lower in sadness.

_"Very quickly Saua came with child, almost instantly. Tsu'tey was proud of his achievement and fertility. He doted on her with every rising dawn. He was quite a different man than what you remember him._"

"_So what happened to her? Where did she go?" _The suspense was killing me. The volume of my voice caught Neytiri's attention and she started walking towards us.

"_She is with Eywa now."_ Mo'at looked towards the setting sun and gas giant filling the sky. _"She died in child birth. She carried two. One died with her."_

"_She had twins? One died, then the other?"_ Neytiri sat down beside me, aware of the conversation that was taking place but she showed no objection. Instead she added to the conversation.

"_His name is Tsu'nam."_ Neytiri smiled. _"He is under the care of Ateyo and Nasli, Tsu'tey's parents."_

I never knew that the tradition of the tribes allowed for re-mating. I can see now why Neytiri and Tsu'tey were so hesitant to mate, they weren't meant to be together. Yet they would both sacrifice their happiness for the good of the tribe.

"_After Saua and his second child Ua'tam went to be with Eywa, Tsu'tey was very angry at the world and angry at Eywa. He held much bitterness in his soul and it remained until the battle with the Sky People,"_ Mo'at continued. _"When he saw Toruk Makto he opened his heart to Eywa once again."_

"_Is this is why he was so angry towards me in the beginning?" _I asked.

Mo'at nodded._"He feared that Neytiri would be taken from him as well, which served to be in Eywa's will. So he was very upset at Eywa for a very long time."_

I was at a loss for words. Tsu'tey lost his woman, his child, his second woman, his queue, and finally his life. Such a noble man did not deserve such dishonor and certainly did not deserve death. I looked towards Neytiri thinking how wonderful a mother she would make. I have never had any experience with children aside from the ones of the Omaticaya. _"How old is Tsu'nam now?"_ I asked.

"_He is 2 seasons, and he acts like Tsu'tey already. So brave, so wild, so defiant!"_ Neytiri laughed quietly. I knew she missed Tsu'tey and I know the loss of him was a great tragedy to the tribe. I missed him greatly. I never truly got to know this great man and I regretted I couldn't have saved him. My mind raced with an unfathomable idea, but retreated. I will have to speak with Max later on.

_"Do you really believe that Tsu'tey dying the way he did was in Eywa's will?"_ I know this question was painful, but I had to know.

_"Death as he died before you brought him peace was **not **in Eywa's will. It was Sky People's will."_ Mo'at sharply replied. "_However, Tsu'nam will be a fine warrior,"_ Mo'at said confidently. _"Now, go hunt. I am hungry."_

We lightly treaded towards the forest edge, but my mind was racing a thousand miles an hour. I needed to contact Max. I had him on a perma-linked channel connected to my necklace but wasn't sure if it would reach this far from Hell's Gate. _"Hey babe, would you go on without me, I need to do something real quick. I will catch up. I promise."_

Neytiri flashed me a questioning glance but continued towards the woods. She didn't understand me sometimes, and for the most part just let me be me. I was thankful because most of the time I confused myself caught between my Na'vi and human ways. I walked away from camp and out of Mo'at's earshot and far enough from the woods to where hopefully I wouldn't disturb any of Neytiri's potential prey.

I pressed the button on my perma-link, _"Hey Max, this is Jake. Do you copy?"_

Static.

_"Max, can you hear me?_

_"Jake! What's up buddy! I can barely hear you, you must be in a vortexed area." _Max was obviously excited to hear from me. I hadn't talked to him since my birthday.

_"I don't think I am, but I'm very far from camp. I need to ask you a question."_

_"Sure thing, what's up?"_

_"Hey Jake" I barely heard Norm in the background._

_"Can you clone a full Na'vi?" _I paused.. I just knew Max was going to yell at me.

_"uh.. "_

Norm's POV - Hells Gate

_"He wants to do what!?"_ Norm stood there half confused at what he just heard but increasingly intrigued to if it could actually happen.

_"Well, he says that his death wasn't in Eywa's will. So if his death wasn't in Eywa's will, then if given the chance would Eywa allow him to come back?"_ Max asked, clearly struggling with the understanding of Eywa.

_"I think he's crazy, but damn.. I just don't know."_ Norm scratched his head.

_"First of all, I'd have to have his DNA and he's been long gone and buried. I would bet that it was ruined by now."_ Max's geneticist mind ticked and his eyes flashed as if climbing the spirals of a DNA strand. _"With this new machine, it would take almost two years to mature with growth hormones and proper muscle stimulation, though technically it wouldn't have to be full Na'vi.. I could use human DNA and Na'vi DNA but it would have to be HIS Na'vi DNA.. "_ Max had started talking to himself at this point so Norm sat down on the opened link chamber and waited for Max to notice he was ready to get back to HIS avatar.

Norm's yawn finally caught Max's attention.

_"Oh, sorry.. um.. okay. Norm, it's probably going to hurt and you are probably going to be very tired and very weak. That avatar has been down for a week."_

"_Well, I've had a full week in my human body so that means its ready for more neglect."_ Norm flashed a smile, stretched out on the anti-pressure gel and pulled the lid down.

"_Brain activity good.. "_ Max pressed a few more buttons. _"I'm masking up to go into the Avatar chamber, see you in there."_

Norm flew through the psychedelic swirl of lights and colors finally regaining consciousness in his avatar body. He had always had a rush of adrenaline and excitement hit him when he came to, but this time he was overwhelmed with fatigue and stiffness though not as much pain as he had been expecting.

_"You doing okay there Norm?"_ Max asked as he checked vital signs hastily, his eyes darting from one monitor to the next.

_"I'm okay, but I can tell I really need to move around. I'm very stiff."_

_"I'll agree to letting you outside to the avatar compound, but don't do anything silly. Just relax, get some fresh air and enjoy the sunshine okay?" _Max was obviously concerned. Norm smiled at him and headed outside. He noticed that Max had redirected his attention to the amniotic tanks holding a few maturing avatars.

Norm carefully walked to the compound edge, his excitement barely contained. He opened the door to the dangerous paradise waiting outside. It had been way too long since he'd been outside, well only a week, but that was still too long for him. He took a long and deep breath of the once toxic atmosphere. He hated going outside as a human because of the exopack, its restrictions and constantly fogging up. But here he was, finally free again. He sat on a grassy hillside protected from the Pandoran jungle by the huge exterior perimeter fence. The watchtowers every hundred feet or so were empty without the soldiers to occupy them, but the forest doesn't seem to attack anymore. Instead, the forest seemed to creep closer every day, slowly taking back what rightfully belonged to the land. _Ikranay*_ flew in the distance, their screeches barely audible over the cackling, chirps, and whistles from the songs of the forest. There were several areas of the fence that were weak and broken where the _nantang* _must have broken in at one point or the other, but Norm wasn't afraid anymore. He dozed in the warm evening air.

_"Wassup Norm!"_ Norm jumped, interrupted from his daydream by a tall, slim yet athletic human. She was coming from the direction of the forest apparently slipping through one of the holes in the fence without much trouble.

_"Casey, where in the hell have you been? You've been gone all day. And you need to be careful out there!"_ Norm recognized Casey's silhouette easily though he had to shade his eyes from the late evening sun. She was probably the closest thing the humans had to a _real_ hunter.

_"I'm okay, really, but I'm going inside now. Got us some grub!" _She held up a small creature that might as well have been a sturmbeast due to the massive amount of pride she emitted._ "Hey Max did a great job on your avatar! You'll still never keep up with me!"_ She smiled and waved as she passed and walked into the avatar living quarters and finally into the pressurized compound. Her messy blonde hair was roughly pulled into a pony tail that swished side to side as she walked past him and into the compound.

Norm returned to his reclined position and drifted back off into his daydream, thinking about the day he would pass iknimaya*, fly his own ikran, and choose a woman. He blushed at the thought and continued dreaming about the day he would be a permanent Na'vi.

* * *

_ikranay_ - forest banshees - smaller than mountain banshees

_nantang - _viperwolf

_iknimaya_ - rite of passage for young hunters/warriors in which they choose an ikran and bond with it


	6. Chapter 6: In the Beginning

Jake's POV

"_In the beginning, the Great Master created all that we see. He created many worlds with many beings, diverse plant life, and many different people. He created you, Sky People on your Earth. He created us, the Omaticaya. He created the O'txep – the people of fire, the O'hufwe – the people of wind, and O'ean – the people of the water. He created the ikran, toruk, pa'li, and yerik along with the mountains and seas. However, what you must remember is that we all came from one Great Master. We are all the same though we are all different." _Mo'at raised her hands and smiled. She indicated to Neytiri and I that we should sit closer and gather our queues.

We arrived at the Tree of Memories before the heat of the day. Mo'at had wasted no time preparing for her story. The pa'li fed on various flowers nearby while the pale blue and green willow shaded us from the hot Alpha Centauri A. I scooted closer to my mate and listened to Mo'at's words intently. "_Great Master? Is this like a God? Is there something more than Eywa?"_ I was intrigued. This sounds way too much like the Book of Genesis from the Bible.

"_Patience, you will know soon."_ Mo'at smiled at my eagerness. Neytiri sat upright, leaning forward expressing her interest as well. We made tsahaylu with the roots that surfaced the soil and the ground started to glow a rich royal blue, something I've never witnessed before in the forest or with the other Sacred Trees.

"_Before the people, all that existed was Great Master. The night had no stars. The day had no sun, no warmth, yet no chill. The Great Master had a blank canvas, an empty loom. With his hollow heart, he yearned for love, so created four daughters. He loved them and gave them everything they wanted. He dotted the night sky with stars much to their delight. He gave them beautiful worlds to play upon, rings of great planets to run along, and the great suns to keep them warm."_

Closing my eyes I first heard Mo'at's words, then I saw them. Four beautiful young girls, humanoid and angelic in appearance but note quite human or Na'vi, ran and played on a virgin planet's once green and lush valleys. Wild flowers and butterflies circled them as they giddily ran circles around this once utopist paradise. The sun was warm and gentle and the breeze blew through their shiny and sparkling hair as if kissed by the stars themselves. They hopped from world to world with only a skip and a jump, loving and appreciating each planet's gifts and unique beauty.

"_They played on their many worlds until they came of age. The Great Master brought all of the sisters to his home, the eye of haven ta'em. He laid out in front of him fire, wind, water, and stone. They must now choose their destiny."_

Without hesitation I saw the beautiful elements transform into pure energy and grace. He motioned to his first daughter, Veni, to step forward. Fire was deceiving as it danced around the mountainsides, teasing the little girl with her warmth and grace. The crimson, amber, and gold colors played with the sunlight and kissed the valleys. She begged the first sister to choose her as her life long partner promising love, passion, and power. Mo'at's words echoed in the background but I didn't hear them. I saw them and felt them. The other elements were overshadowed by _Txep's*_ charm and personality.

Veni walked to the selection displayed in front of her and picked up Fire instantly. She praised and hugged the powerful element as the flame arrogantly batted her blazing eyelashes at her competitors. In a whirlwind the first daughter and Fire flew up as if in a heated tornado and disappeared into the stars above.

The Great Master beckoned for his second daughter to step forward. Wind took the stage this time and blew her mighty breath around the room bringing warmth, autumn leaves, and a welcomed summer breeze. She brought with her the smell of fresh citrus fruit, pine trees, and the salty ocean. She gently teased the second daughter to take her hand promising she would never be too cold or too hot, and would always have the wind to be carried on wherever she desired.

The second daughter, Zephyri, hesitating slightly, expectantly chose the Wind. The air fluttered around her lightly, picking her up and carrying her away as if she was upon angel's wings. They flew higher and higher until out of sight, disappearing into the stars with her older sister.

"_Only two remained,"_ Mo'at's voice broke my vision and brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes and saw that Neytiri was gazing at Mo'at as she began the next part of the story. _"As you can see even in the beginning, the chosen must also choose. But this next choice was different."_ She continued.

"_The third daughter Eywa and the youngest daughter, Gaia nervously eyed their destinies. Both Stone and Water were equally submissive, and equally powerful. They were both strong and stabile forces unlike the fickle and extreme natures of their earlier counterparts. The elements complimented each other well,"_ Mo'at's voice once again faded away leaving me with only the visions and sensations of the past.

Eywa looked down at her younger sister and asked her to choose first. Gaia was humbled by her older sister's generosity and stepped forward to make her choice. Unlike her sisters before, one element in particular did not stand out. She saw statuesque mountains with snow covered peaks, waterfalls cascading over impressive and rocky cliffs, ocean waves beating against a flat shoreline lined with boulders and sand. The two elements intertwined with each other equally and gracefully. They balanced each other, one needing the other to accentuate their unique properties.

She turned back to her sister, confused, scared and unsure of her decision. The choice was not coming to her as easily as her previous sisters. She begged her sister to take it back and to make the decision first so she could accept her fate. She wanted both stone and water but could not choose them both. It had to be only one.

Gaia stepped forward and placed her hand lovingly on her younger sister's shoulder. She picked up the stone because it was less impressive and plainer than the water. She wanted to give her sister the more beautiful of the two elements. Stone was strong and satisfactory, however, water was graceful. It sparkled, cooled, and flowed and filled empty spaces with refreshment and life. Gaia, thrilled that her sister had made the choice for her, reached towards her chosen element and dove into the cool depths of water's body.

Eywa faced her father with her choice as Gaia gleefully rode the waves farther and farther away to her new place in the stars. She noticed Gaia wave one last time before she disappeared, the last time that she would ever see her dear sister. The Great Master smiled as he waved his hand over her chosen. In a voice so powerful it shook my soul to the very core. He said to her, _"You may have been left with the plainest looking element of all, but do not forget what you hold in your hands is stronger than any element before. Of the four, only these two carry the gift of life. Always protect the balance of life."_

The once dull grey rock started to glow and vibrate in her hands; she gripped it tightly afraid that she may drop it. Her fingers started to mold to the once barren stone and its magnetic colors rippled over her skin. Soon, the stone had swallowed her whole and covered her body with its luminous powers. Slowly, the growing mass started moving away from the smiling Great Master and towards a beautiful trio of stars in the far distance.

The vision faded and I opened my eyes to the setting sun and darkness easing in around us in the late evening. Mo'at was obviously tired having focused much energy into the story.

"_Before you start with your questions, the story is not over. Tonight we must rest as tomorrow we will finish the tale and reveal your destiny, Jakesully."_ Mo'at nodded to me. I stood and helped her to her feet and towards a small fire pit. Neytiri collected a few fallen branches while I prepared the meat left over from last nights kill. Before we were able to serve our dinner, Mo'at had fallen asleep on her pallet.

"_This has been a very hard journey for sa'nok. She needs rest. She will be hungry in the morning."_ Neytiri lovingly covered her aging mother with her _tautral*_ blanket and put away her meal until the morning.

Parker POV – ISV Venture Star – 0800 – One week after deportation from Pandora

"_I need all high ranking officers and any slightly high ranking executives of all branches of RDA in the upper flight deck conference room right now,"_ Parker commanded over the intercom of the starship. _"I also need all management of service personnel and cryotechs. Pronto. If you think you are part of management, drop what you're doing and get your ass up here."_

Parker ended the transmission and sat back in the plush black leather seat. The captain of the ship had asked him numerous times what was going on and how they were going to be able to handle the journey back to Earth. Parker had been putting it off until he could find the right words to say, but today he was just ready to get it over with. One by one people started to file in the meeting room. Some of them had been forced into their rank because of a dead superior. Some were only doing what they could to help. Finally, Captain Whitt Brewer walked in and shut the door behind him. He was the highest-ranking member of the military on the ship as well as being the Captain of the ISV Venture Star. The important part was that he wasn't directly employed by the military. He was a "hired hand" that worked for RDA. And that means he had to obey Parker. Quaritch also had to obey him, but he turned the dog loose too quickly. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Inspecting the occupants of the room, Parker knew he was the boss on this ship, being in the direct chain of command with RDA; however, the success of his idea will be directly proportional to how well he can convince the rest of the patchwork crew of the same.

When everyone settled, Parker began.

"_The first thing I need to find out is exactly how much life support do we have on this ship. This includes oxygen, food and water. I need to know what we are looking at time-wise and if we have enough to get back to Earth. Who's in charge of this now?"_

A man in his mid 20's dressed in a grey jumpsuit raised his hand nervously and looked around the room.

"_Stand,"_ Parker commanded, _"And tell me what you got."_

The young man stood and looked upwards trying to avoid Parker's gaze. _"We have plenty of oxygen stores as those were already filled. The O2 proximators are functioning as well so that is not a concern even with the extra passengers."_ He dropped his head and started picking at his fingernails.

"_And?" _

"_Well, the problem is with food and water. The ship is only supplied with enough to house 150 people maximum. Most of these people are in cryosleep during a normal flight. We have exactly 349 people on board and only enough cryo chambers for 100. That still leaves 249 people at any given moment we have to feed for 6 years."_

"_Wait I thought we had 200 cryo chambers?"_

"_No sir, the Venture Star is a smaller ship."_

"_Shit. Okay. Thank you. Sit down. Who's the highest ranking military official on the ship?"_ As Parker suspected, Captain Brewer stood up and looked around checking to see if he was still within rank.

"_G'morning Captain. What are your thoughts on this situation?"_

"_Morning Parker," he didn't waste any time getting to his point. "I honestly believe we need to leave some people here. If we try to leave now, as is, we risk the health of the entire flight and the health of the people on board this ship. I'm suspecting violence will break out when food storages disappear and at that point there will be nothing we can do. We will starve."_

His voice was crisp, stern, but concerned. Parker knew he was right, and at that moment he knew he would have him on his side. The sounds of people shifting nervously in their seat and whispering among themselves quickly filled the room.

"_Any scientists on board? Animal lovers? Tree hugging hippys?"_

A young girl stood, confident and clearly annoyed, _"Sir I am all of the above if you would like to put a label on someone who actually appreciated Pandora for more than the rock she was made of."_

The room grew eerily quiet as all eyes fell on her, then Parker. _"Well hello Miss..?"_

"_Diaz. Leslie Diaz."_

"_And you are in here why?"_

"_Because your dumb ass got us expelled from the planet. And yes, I would be the first person to volunteer to go back. In fact, get a ship ready and I'll go now."_

Parker tried to hold his temper, _"That wasn't the question. Look, you listen to me. I've had corporate assholes breathing down my neck for the past 10 years on this God forsaken planet. I've watched people get eaten by flying dragons and my bottom line has fell through the floor. At this point anything you say to me doesn't mean shit. Because right now the only thing I have on my mind is saving my ass. It is just a coincidence that I have 349 asses on this ship that I am responsible for as well. I don't care if you jump ship right now and land in the deepest most sacred part of the rainforest below."_ He felt his blood pressure rise and his face getting red, _"RIGHT NOW, we have to come up with a plan. NOW,"_ he slammed his hand onto the table, many people jumped at the noise. The urgency of the situation was finally felt throughout the room, uniformly. The scientist sat down.

"_Numero uno, we have to reduce the numbers on this ship. There will be three options."_ Parker sat down, trying to calm himself. The scientist was right and it made his blood boil that she called him out in front of what was left of the "higher ranking" personnel.

"_The first option is to be sent back down to Pandora. We will need to make contact with Hell's Gate and Jake Sully to arrange this. We do not have a choice and we will have to adhere to all rules they give us IF they even agree to let us come back." _

"_IF they let us come back, we can negotiate importing local rations to help with the flight. I'm sure if we tell them we just need food for the trip home, they would fill a whole fucking Valkyrie 100 times over."_

The feisty scientist motioned with her hand as if she was asking permission to speak. _"Go ahead," _Parker acknowledged.

"_I was friends with Max Patel and Norm Spellman, both on the avatar team. I wasn't with the __in__ crowd so I was forced to leave like many others. I would like to speak with them as I believe they would trust me before they would trust you."_

"_Fine. You handle that then and keep me informed. Do you think all of your hippy friends on board would be interested in going back to Pandora?"_

"_Yes sir, I'm almost certain all of them would."_

"_How many are there?"_

"_Roughly 20."_

"_Great." _Parker realized that was not near enough to make a dent in the population crisis.

"_Next, option is to be put in cryo indefinitely. We have 100 cryo chambers. Anyone have any idea how long someone can stay in cryo?"_ He knew nothing about the science behind all this.

"_Up to 20 years. At that point the body tissues get extremely weak and revitalizing is difficult to almost impossible."_ Parker looked over and saw the nervous tech guy fiddling with his pen as he answered the question.

"_The last option I would like to talk to Captain Brewer about personally. At this point I would like everyone to report back to your stations and get some numbers for me. Ask your buddies if they want to go to Pandora or go to sleep or if they just don't know. I also need to get everyone's names and ID numbers. Report back to me by 1700 today. Thank you all for coming in."_

The members of the room disbanded and Parker motioned for the Captain to sit next to him.

--------

"_Max Patel, come in."_

"_Max, do you copy?"_

"_Max, this is Leslie Diaz from the biochemical mechanics lab. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm on the Venture Star. I know we aren't the best of friends; however, we have a crisis up here. I think Parker is ready to negotiate.. in your favor."_

"_Help us Max."_

"_Please. I'm afraid he's going to kill us if this doesn't work."_

_--------_

_* ta'em _– up above

_*txep – _fire

_*tautral- _sky palm


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

Norm's POV – Hell's Gate

Norm and Max stood wide-eyed staring at the computer monitor as the voice begged them to respond. Norm was scared; there was no doubt in his mind they were in trouble if Parker was in charge. Max ran his hands through his dense black hair and paced the room nervously.

_"I.. I just don't know Norm. This is bad. This is very bad. I have been so busy working on these avatars,"_ Max points towards the link room,_ "and fixing up your avatar that I hadn't even noticed the damn ship was still sitting up there."_

_"We need to get in touch with Jake."_ Norm's voice shook at the thought of Jake's response. It had only been a week and already the sky people wanted to come back. I guess all the peace was too good to be true, he thought to himself.

_"Jake, do you copy?"_ Max attempted to communicate with Jake's mobile perma-link.

Static and silence.

_"Shit, the last time I talked to him he said he was far away from Hometree. He might be out of range."_

_"Jake! Can you hear me?"_

_"Shit. Just.. shit."_ Max buried his head in his hands.

_"Just keep trying Max. Jake will be back in range soon I'm sure. He won't stay away from Hometree too long."_ Norm tried comforting Max to hide his own insecurities. _"Maybe we should go talk to the others on base and get their opinions as well."_ Norm stood up and motioned for Max to follow him.

_"Yeah, I guess so."_

Jake's POV – Tree of Memories

Mo'at had recovered nicely over night. She was well rested and already eating breakfast when I woke up. Her and Neytiri were chatting about something and Neytiri's giggling pulled me from my slumber. I sat up as my mate eased over to me and handed me a portion of food leftover from the night before. Mo'at had finished her breakfast already and made her way towards the base of the willow. Before too long she was once again deep in thought preparing for the remainder of the tale.

I pushed my food around on my plate more occupied with Neytiri's svelte figure easing to a small creek outside the hollow that contains the sacred tree. She rinsed leaves and reeds then refilled our water bags with the cool and clean water. Always working, always surviving, the Na'vi never stopped living.

_"What do you think so far my Jake?"_ Neytiri asked me, her eyes dancing across my face as she ambled towards me returning from the creek.

_"It is very similar to the beliefs of ancient sky people. Not many practice the belief now, but they spoke of a God and his reigning authority over the earth and its inhabitants. He was the creator of all things. It draws a lot of parallels with this story. I'm anxious to hear more."_ I raised my hand and ran a finger down her cheek. She was so soft and beautiful in the gentle rays of the morning sun.

_"Me too, it is an amazing tale."_ Neytiri smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek before heading in the direction of Mo'at.

_"Jakesully, when you are ready, we are ready."_ Mo'at wastes no time getting to the point. I hurriedly finished what was left of my food and made my way towards them.

_"Let us thank Eywa for a beautiful story yesterday. She gave us vivid images that we would never be able to see nor understand otherwise. Let us pray to Eywa that today she will open the doors and allow us to understand Jakesully's call to Gaia."_

We all connected our minds in tsahaylu with the tree.

_"Many seasons passed. More seasons than we can count. More seasons than the leaves on the trees, than the grains of sand next to the great seas, more seasons than the raindrops that fall in the forest."_ Mo'ats voice faded and I returned to the world of the past memories.

I stood there as if presented with parallel dimensions divided by only space and time. On the left was a great advanced civilization with amazing technology, floating cars, and spaceships. A tall willowy species of human walked the land and created great things from the bowels of the dirt. The creatures loved their Mother and tried to maintain balance and peace within the societies. They were the early Na'vi for they had the queues, though different as we have now. They need only touch the Mother and feel her with their hands.

On the right, another civilization, slowly learned how to use primitive tools, fire, a wheel, a spear, a tent, a boat. They found endless supply of food in the waters of the many rivers, lakes and seas. The currents would carry them anywhere they desired. They worshipped the sun, the moon, and the ocean. Finally they found their diety with a great light in the sky and called him God. They had no way of communicating with their Mother so they tried in vain to find reason with the stars and the earth, to find a reason for their existence.

The advanced civilization continued to use their Mother's resources until they were almost exhausted. They used her plants and animals for the ever-growing population. Instead of finding happiness within their Mother's touch, they yearned for bigger and better dwellings. They excavated the life from their Mother's skin leaving her raw and bruised. Greed and envy enveloped the land with people racing to be the biggest and be the best. Soon a war broke out over the land and great bombs exploded in the sky over and over. I jumped as the lights flashed and the air became extremely toxic and hard for me to breath. I coughed and choked. Children screamed for their mothers while men committed suicide on the once beautiful and peaceful streets of the utopian city. The land grew dark and life hid from Mother's sight. Polyphemus, even at this great time of the past, glared down upon the land, the large eye watching over his dying moon. War had poisoned the sky and poisoned the ground. The once great civilization was reduced to only a few.

After many mya, more than we can think, Eywa felt something brush upon her dying skin. A single child, hidden in the depths of the Earth, away from the toxic atmosphere, lived with her aging family. They had long forgotten what it was like to live on the earth and by the land. It was a life of darkness and misery but they knew that life must go on. As evolution decided, or maybe it was Eywa, the queues began to show at the base of the native's heads. Maybe it was Eywa's last attempt at saving her dying people.

One child grew curious and started pressing her squiggly queue against different surfaces of the cave like dwelling. Some sensations were cold, others were hot and she delighted in the different feelings she would get from her oddity. Her parents scoffed at her and told her to leave it alone. Hers was different. Some called her strange or deformed. Eywa felt the pure spirit of the child grow closer to her. The little girl had made her way to a small notch in the dwelling that only she could fit. The notch was encompassed with a beautiful gray rock. It made her feel light and warm at the same time. The child pressed her squiggly to the rocks and suddenly Eywa felt _everything_. Eywa no longer had the trees to carry her voice along so her heart broke and death had crept upon her with the passing years; however, this new feeling, this child of pure spirit had opened her eyes to salvation.

Eywa gathered her strength and called out to the great stone that her father had given her many millennia past. As she absorbed the rocks great strength, her planet slowly started to heal. Through this rock she was able to connect to every living creature that existed. She no longer needed the love of the inhabitants to provide her strength. This lifestone was her strength. It was her connection to all of her creations.

A great light absorbed the image of the little girl and her curious queue. Slowly it faded to dark and a great rock appeared where the child once stood. The rock was round, smooth, and appeared to be a planet set in a bed of stars. Slowly the gray rock turned green and blue and flourished with life. The lens zoomed and you could see the rock providing all of the neuro-synapses between the plants and creatures. Light blue and white veins of light pulsated through the planet as if pushed by a galactic heartbeat.

Suddenly what Eywa had told me on my birthday had made sense. Lifestone, unobtanium, is the very key to life on Pandora. The super conductivity that it was so highly coveted for wasn't just a fluke of physics. It was directly created by the Great Master to provide his daughter a way to communicate with her children and creations. It saved her life and it saved her world. Without it, Pandora would not exist.

"_Sky people are smart for wanting this rock."_ Mo'at's words broke the silence of my thoughts like shattering glass. _"However, they are stupid, because they do not use it for the intended purpose. I cannot speak much about the stupidity of sky people. Our ancestors were once equally as stupid."_

The scene faded and slowly my attention was drawn to the more primitive civilization. I deducted that this must be the human race if the other was the ancient Na'vi. The human race was very simple at first, very respective of the lands, but at once it changed. The humans were also plagued with greed and soon started fighting with each other and killing incessantly. The earth-Mother was very upset at her children so she flooded the planet with her life giving - and life taking - water. For many days and many nights rain poured from the heavens, cleansing the land of the foul and greedy beings - only a few were permitted to live, the purest of hearts. When she was satisfied, she halted the rains and allowed the land to dry.

The inhabitants once again spread throughout the land, increased their knowledge of technology, learned how to carve and mold her resources to suit their needs. The population flourished as they found ways to prolong life and reproduce in artificial wombs. Plants and trees were cut down to make more room for the growing populace. The ground was suffocated with flattened stone where the people could drive their vehicles easier from city to city. Great fields of wheat and corn were replaced with power plants with smoking towers and high rise buildings. Soon, the life giving waters of the ocean, were polluted and devoid of the life it once contained. It lay still, black, poisoned, and Gaia cried at her loss.

Images of a tranquil crystal blue beach and white sand at once filled my conscious and at once I was alone. Mo'at and Neytiri's thoughts were no longer with me and it was almost like I had died and was talking to Eywa once again.

_"Welcome back dear child," _the familiar angelic voice surrounded me. I instantly felt warm and comfortable and the desolate feeling of loneliness drifted away.

_"I See you, Eywa,"_ so much was starting to make sense to me now.

_"Yes, you do and I See you Jake Sully, Chosen Son of Gaia." _Eywa appeared to me as the child I remember in the previous tale. Beautiful, innocent, smiling, but wise beyond her childlike face.

_"Here, on what your people call Pandora, life is sustained through the veins of this rock. Without it, I would have died."_ In her hands she suspended a single piece of gray stone similar to what Parker used to play with on his desk. It floated and fluttered in her palm as if sustained by a magical force.

_"Many years ago my father ordered that I protect the balance of life. Without evil, there is no good. Without death, there is no life. On my world, without this rock, there is no life. On Gaia's world, without water, there is no life. Her water is poisoned now Jake. It is up to me now, to protect the balance of life. I can spare much of my life force as the pulls of the heavens recreate it, however, she cannot. I need your help Jake."_

_"I don't understand how I can help. I just don't know what to do.."_

_"Your path will be cleared for you as long as you remember your destiny. Hold on to these visions Jake Sully. Remember the histories of the worlds and how the people treated the land a long time ago. Remember how we tried to help and heal our people time and time again. It is only now in this age that the People of my land have grown to know me and love me. Help your people See Jake. If they will not see, then I'm afraid there is no hope."_

With her last words the world began to swirl around mixing colors of the ocean, the forests, the sky and sand around as if in an abstract painting. My conscious finally grew lighter and I felt the presence of Mo'at and Neytiri. Eywa's presence left my body and I opened my eyes to find Neytiri and Mo'at looking at me with concern in their eyes. My eyes burned with the weight of tears and finally they started flowing from my eyes and to the ground below.

_"Eywa secluded you in her thoughts. We saw very little Jaksully but we felt everything that you felt. This is more important than anything you have lived before. Eywa will show you the way. Do not be afraid."_ Mo'at was a woman of few words but when she spoke, she always had a message. She made her way down the hillside and away from me and Neytiri. Neytiri moved her hands around my shoulders and pulled me closer to her sensing my impending need for comfort and closeness to life and love.

Our queues had already disconnected themselves from the root system of the magnificent tree. I was weary with thought and only wanted to lay down and relax my mind. Mo'at rested comfortably on the edge of the hollow watching a flock of ikranay fly in the distance.

As weary as Mo'at and myself were, it was time to head home. The sun had not yet reached its peak so we had plenty of daylight to cover ground. I gathered our belongings and fitted the pa'li while they took down the hammocks. Soon, we were on our way home in silence. My thoughts enveloped me entirely, and I was lost in the world of Pandora, Eywa, and how I was going to save Gaia.

_"Jake, can you hear me? Jake!"_ The harsh crack from my perma-link almost scared me off my mount.

I fidgeted with my link trying to find the button, _"Yeah, yeah, Max, what's going on?"_

_"Thank God I got you. We have a problem."_

_"Uh, okay, can you be more specific?"_

_"Its Selfridge, the ship hasn't left yet and I think he wants to negotiate. I don't really know. I just need you here, SOON."_

_"I'm at least a day's ride away Max."_ I glanced up at Neytiri and Mo'at who were starring at me, silent, listening.

_"Well tell me where you are and I will send a samson after you. This can't wait." _

_"I couldn't tell you how to get here. I know we are north of the new Hometree and south of an area with a ton of flux. But I can't leave Neytiri and Mo'at out here though, Max."_

_"I'll have Norm ride in the samson and pick up someone at Hometree. I'm serious Jake I need you here in a matter of hours! Norm thinks he knows where you are at or at least close. Can you guys find a clearing and wait?"_

_"Yes Max, calm down, we'll figure it out. When I hear the chopper I'll radio in and direct them to us. Just take a few deep breaths okay."_

_"Okay, sending out Norm's avatar, Casey and Speedy now. Talk soon Jake."_

_"Jake out."_

I ended the transmission and hunched over my horse. It never stops does it?

_"Eywa always finds a way." _Mo'at smirked at me, apparently unafraid of the impending re-invasion of the sky people.


	8. Chapter 8: Realizations

_**A/N: Thank you ForbiddenScars, Gyre, and naessnpz for the reviews, it really does mean a lot to me that you love it so far! Hopefully things will be picking up a little more. If I start getting too "science geek" I apologize. This story wasn't supposed to be an action packed fighting and war movie, but more so about our better half, the side of human nature that reaches out and helps others in need. Thx, T**_

**Norm's POV**

The Samson blazed through the dense air towards the new Hometree. Norm had only flown by the new location once as a map marker, but instantly recognized it as he noticed the lanterns hanging from a few branches. It was less magnificent in height but twice the width and very beautiful covered with various mosses and fungi. He stuck his head out into the high noon wind and let the air blow his thick dark Na'vi hair out of his eyes. This was the first time he had taken his avatar out in over a week.

Speedy landed the Samson roughly 100 yards from the outskirts of camp. Norm knew that they no longer feared the whirling blades of the metal contraption, but he didn't want to cause any unnecessary drama. Norm and Casey hopped down from the machine and made their way to camp where he was instantly greeted and attacked by dozens of Na'vi children. The children took notice of Casey who in turn smiled and waved at them. Norm noticed that she was taller than most of the children and they found fascination with her long blonde hair.

Is'sal approached them with a smile, his hand extended towards Norm in the customary human greeting. Norm smiled and returned the gesture and responded, _"I See You, Is'sal"_ in the native Na'vi language.

He told them about their serious situation and the need for Jake back at the compound. Is'sal summoned one of his best hunters to guide the pair of women back to Hometree. He laughed at the need of Neytiri using a guide, but understood it was the desire of Olo'eyktan as a safety precaution.

Norm glanced around for Casey, but she had already been dragged to a sitting area by some of the adolescent Na'vi. They spoke excitedly in their language and Casey did her best to respond. She wasn't fluent, but she picked up a few things around base. Her eyes sparkled behind the exomask as she tried to understand their questions; finally he walked over and stood next to Casey where he was met with the same questions in hasty Na'vi.

"_They want to braid your hair."_ Norm giggled as he translated for Casey.

"_They want to what? Haha why do they want to do that?"_ Casey smiled at the anticipating children.

"_They have never seen 'long yellow hair' before and want to decorate it."_

"_Aww, that's so sweet, I mean, I would love to, but Norm we don't have time. We have to go get Jake."_ Casey's tone of voice must have tipped the children off of their rejection.

"_I will promise them that I will bring you back, and then they can play with your hair as much as we want when we return."_ Norm met Casey's smile and told the Na'vi children his promise. They smiled and giggled then ran off to play. Some waving, one or two put up a peace sign somewhat embarrassed at trying to understand the strange sky people ways.

"_Okay, let's go."_

They returned to the Samson and flew North towards Jake and the others.

**Max's POV – Hell's Gate**

Max hammered out a message on his keypad and sent it to the address left by Leslie Diaz.

_Not sure how we are supposed to help. Jake is on his way here. Do you have a secure frequency available?_

An immediate response popped up on his screen.

_Nothing is secure. Parker is watching everything. However, I told him that you would probably trust me over him so I suggested that I contact you. When does Jake arrive?_

Max pushed his hands through his hair, a nervous habit that he had picked up the past month dealing with the stress of RDA and the Na'vi.

_I don't feel comfortable giving out that information right now. I will contact you when he gets here. Please stand-by._

Seconds after he sent the message, the simple reply came back.

_OK._

Max busied himself with various tasks while waiting for Norm and Casey to return with Jake. He just hoped nothing happened along the way and they arrived safely. He monitored a couple of avatars that were maturing in the large liquid tanks. They were growing fast, but relatively small, having only been embryos when the ISV Venture Star arrived 4 months ago. With the latest batch of avatars including Jake and Norm, they had sent more advanced equipment allowing Max to really flex his biogeneticist muscles. These two would be his first-born and he was extremely excited about their progress.

His mind wondered to the possibility of cloning a full Na'vi body. Jake mentioned this crazy idea, finding some of Tsu'tey's DNA and recreating him. At first the avatar idea seemed extremely creepy, considering they were nothing but sleeping vessels, but raising the dead bordered on morally and spiritually _wrong_ and Grace had even dismissed the idea. However, the scientist in him couldn't wait to try it.

Once again he ran his fingers through his hair.

He was familiar with the DNA sequence of the Na'vi, so he didn't see why he couldn't run it through the resequencer after a few modifications to the program. Now he just needed to find something that had his DNA on it.

**Jake's POV - Hell's Gate – 1500 **

I wasn't exactly thrilled to be back here. Speedy expertly landed the chopper close to the research sector and Norm, Casey and myself hopped down to the scorching black top. The black and gray concrete absorbed the late afternoon sun increasing the temperature around the compound. It burned my bare feet despite their toughness. I pressed the button on my link, _"Max, if you didn't already know, we're here, coming inside now."_

Max was out the door before I took my finger off the button. He explained the air inside the compound was safe for an avatar or Na'vi to breathe for short periods of time. Because of the decrease in CO2 and slight increase in O2, we may experience a little lightheadedness or hyperventilation. However, if we breathed slow and didn't over-exert ourselves we will be fine.

After Max's speech we followed him inside the compound and through the low ceiling and cramped quarters. Norm joined us from the link room shortly after he let his avatar rest in the sleeping quarters outside. Casey laughed at me trying to dodge random low hanging support beams. Once or twice I let down my guard and promptly banged my head on an unsuspecting doorway.

"_We'll check out that big blue bastard, Jake Sully how have ya been man!?"_ Greggory reached out to shake my hand as we entered the control room. I intentionally squeezed his tiny human hand a little harder with a slick grin. He was such a comical fellow, always good to have around_. "Damn man watch out, you'll break my bloody fingers!"_ We laughed and I found a place to sit close to Max who was opening up a communication link to the Venture Star above.

"_What do we know so far Max?"_ I asked.

"_Not a whole lot. We just know Parker's brain is in overdrive and the ISV is still floating up there. Leslie Diaz got shuffled off base in the mix. Nice girl. Don't know a whole lot about her. Honestly, don't know if I can trust her, but she never gave me any problems while she was here. Smart, but can be snarky."_

"_Okay, so when is she supposed to… " _I was cut off by a familiar chirp confirming the communication line was now open. Leslie's face appeared on the monitor in front of us. She appeared to be in the room alone.

"_Max? Whoa.. holy shit.. is that.. him?"_ Leslie's eyes got huge and she moved closer to her monitor. _"Wow, you've changed a lot since the last time we saw you running ass naked through the garden."_

Everyone let out an uncomfortable laugh attempting to ignore the seriousness of the mood. Finally Max spoke up and got the conversation rolling.

"_Yes, he's here. So what in the hell is Parker doing up there?"_

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to joke. His avatar has developed nicely – just a scientific observation. Anyway, Selfridge had a meeting this morning and called all the managers and superiors to the conference room. We found out that the ship is extremely over populated and under supplied. Basically we have enough food to get us about half-way home."_

"_Everyone should be in cryo. Why is this an issue?"_ I didn't understand why it mattered considering everyone is supposed to be asleep for almost six years.

"_No, this ship in particular is smaller than the rest of the fleet. It was one of the first ships made or some bullshit so the cargo hulls and sleep chambers are just smaller. Only 100 people or so can sleep at once."_ She paused, _"Yeah, so that means you got twice the amount walking around the damn ship and yeah, you gotta feed them."_

"_What are the exact numbers Leslie?"_ Max got out a notebook and wrote the numbers down as she called them.

"_349 on the ship, 100 cryo chambers." _

"_How many are scientists? Or let me ask YOU this, how many of these people would it be a stretch to say that we can trust?"_ Norm had decided to chime in since Max was busy calculating some figures and I'm still trying to decide if I should just say, "fuck them" and leave their ass on the ship.

"_I've heard several people on board the ship that said they wanted Parker's head. However, I don't know if they are just saying that because they've lost their job or if they are genuinely against him and everything he stands for." _Leslie shifted in her seat and appeared to get impatient._ "Jake, listen to me when I tell you that something is going to happen tonight at 1700. He's giving people a choice to either go to cryo indefinitely, go to Pandora, or something else. I honestly think that if he cannot get the numbers down enough, he's going to start killing people. He's got something up his sleeve Jake. I don't know but please just agree to talk to him and you can make that judgment call yourself."_

"_I'm ending the transmission. Call us back in 20 minutes. We will have our decision."_ I hit a button and the monitor went blank.

"_Well guys, what the hell are we going to do?"_ I turned around and pitched a meaningless smile to the rest of the room.

"_You're the Toruk Makto, you tell us."_ Norm looked at me dead serious, not a drop of sarcasm in his voice.

I sighed.

I guess I might as well clue them in on my vision and Eywa's so called _plans_ for me. Hopefully they won't think I'm a nut-case.

"_I was out of range because I needed something interpreted by Eywa. To make this as short and not-boring as possible, basically I'm supposed to save Earth. So, as much as I would like to shove a nuclear bomb up Selfridge's ass, I have to realize that he might be the link to saving humanity."_

"_Saving humanity, what the hell are you talking about Jake?"_ Norm and Max both started bombarding me with excuses and reasons why I'm out of my mind.

"_They are clueless. That world is long past saving. Look at it. When's the last time you saw green on that planet?"_ Max was becoming more and more upset.

"_How are you supposed to save the world? That's so cliché Jake. Are you sure that's what Eywa told you?" _Norm scratched his head trying to grasp the whole concept.

"_Yes."_

"_So how in the hell are you going to convince Parker, or better yet, how are you going to manipulate Parker in such a way that gets him to convince the corporate pricks on Earth to go along with whatever in the hell you have up your sleeve?"_

I had no idea what I was doing. I shook my head as thought after irrational thought crossed my mind. Max continued his calculations; Norm paced the floor and sipped his coffee. Casey sat in her chair, tipping it back on the rear legs and stared at the ceiling. Speedy made her way in and Max discussed his calculations with her.

_"A hundred in cryo and 249 awake. It could support 2 years 10 months with water and 3 years 1 month with food if rationed out extensively. They won't make it back to earth Jake."_ Max's voice was concerned. _"I don't give a shit about the mindless military bastards, but some of my ex-colleagues are on that ship and I don't wish death-by-starvation on any of them."_

I acknowledged Max, but sat in silence. After several minutes, the answer came to me like a ton of unobtanium had hit me on the head. It was quite simple yet ridiculously complicated at the same time.

"_He needs to learn….. how to See."_

Norm spewed his drink out all over the surrounding monitors.

**Parker's POV - ISV Venture Star – 1700**

"_Okay guys give me some numbers."_ Parker pushed back in his chair and threw his hands behind his head. He wasn't expecting great news and after his conversation with the Captain he already had a backup plan for the impending failure. _"I am particularly interested to hear what Ms. Diaz has to say about our AWOL marine buddy."_

The scientist stood up defiantly, the look in her eye could have cut straight through his smug expression.

"_Your now giant and blue marine buddy,"_ she began with an air of arrogance and equal sarcasm, _"has decided that he will speak to you privately, on Pandora. His terms are simple, clear, reasonable, and firm. There is no room for negotiation."_

"_What are the terms?"_ This was unexpected. Parker's defenses dropped; excitedly he leaned forward in his chair waiting for her response. His facial expression changed from one of audacity to intrigue and concern.

"_All xenobiologists, pathologists, geologists, and doctors are welcome back to Pandora under the direct supervision of Dr. Max Patel. The moment they enter the atmosphere they will no longer be under your chain of command. All of these mentioned will only be given haven temporarily until their loyalty to Pandora and the well being of the planet and inhabitants has been proven. If they dare try to commit any harm against Pandora and its native occupants, they will be fed to said occupants,"_ Leslie grinned. _"They are also well aware that there are two ships in route to Pandora to arrive in 2 years and 4.5 years. Also.. "_

"_How do they know..."_ Parker was cut off.

"_They likely checked your service logs sir. You aren't dealing with idiots down there."_ Leslie continued, _"Also, in addition to the above mentioned passengers, you are allowed 2 pilots and Parker, you will be required to return to Pandora. At that time, Jake Sully will speak to you privately. Zero military is allowed."_

"_That's it?"_ Parker couldn't believe that it was as easy as this. Something had to be wrong with this situation but he wasn't going to press his luck.

"_Yes, Jake Sully requests your presence immediately; he will be expecting you at 0800 tomorrow morning. My people are preparing to board as we speak. If you do not go with them, he will be cutting communication with you and sending a message straight to Earth then Hell's Gate will be destroyed along with your refugees - me included. They know you haven't communicated with Earth."_

_"He's bluffing." _

_"Sir he made it extremely clear he wasn't and said he wouldn't think twice about decapitating me along with the others. So I don't think this is about bluffing anymore."_

_"What the hell? Fine. So that's all he said could go back? Just the scientists and doctors?" _

"_For now, it depends on how negotiations progress when you arrive."_

"_I guess I have little choice. Dismissed."_

The room cleared and Parker approached Captain Brewer. _"Captain, you are in charge now. As strange as it seems, I have a good feeling about this talk with smurf boy, so just hang tight while I see what we can come up with."_

"_Should I still go ahead as planned?" _

_"Yes."_


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

**Norm's POV – Hell's Gate – Samson landing zone - 0700**

"_Are you SURE this is a good idea Max?" _Norm didn't like the idea of raising the dead, but things on Eywa really didn't die. They just returned energy to the land. Regardless of how many times he tried to convince himself that this was a scientific endeavor, he always fell back into doubt.

_"No, but my curiosity has gotten the best of me and I have to try it."_

"_Did you tell Jake you were going to try it?"_

_"Not yet."_

"_Why not?"_ Norm admired Max's quest for knowledge but he still had to question the method to his madness.

_"Because I'm not sure if he was convinced it was a good idea or if this was just another one of his wild ideas. Where's Casey?"_

"_She should be on her way. Why are you sending her?"_ Norm felt a little defensive. He knew the forests as well as she did; he had studied them for years. However Max still treated him like a sheltered child.

_"Because she has more street smarts than you do and I don't need you getting your avatar killed again."_

Norm gave up and threw his hands in the air as Casey came sprinting towards the Samson. _"Hey guys!"_ Norm just nodded.

"Are you sure you know where he's buried?" Max started preaching, "_Remember, I need a tooth, preferably a molar. The enamel protects DNA from degeneration better than any other part on the body. I know its gross, but I need it. And just in case, get two."_

Norm glanced at the pair of pliers in his belt loop. _"Yeah, I got it."_

Casey fell out in the Samson floor in laughter. His face was turning green.

"_Are you guys going to be able to handle Parker and his group okay? Are you sure you don't want me to help?"_

_"Norm, trust me, you are helping by doing this. Jake sent for more Na'vi last night and they arrived earlier. They are already stationed in the perimeter outposts, bows in hand. I believe we will have it covered if they try any funny business. Neytiri will be here around lunch so try to get done and back before she gets here. I don't want her to know you guys went snooping around in their dead's graves. "_

Norm nodded in agreement. He then noticed several riderless Ikran perched on the top of the aircraft hanger. The ikran were silent, but very attentive to their surroundings. Speedy fired up the Samson while Max headed back towards the compound. Norm strapped in and glanced over at Casey who was practically hanging out the side of the helicopter, her face filled with excitement.

Norm rolled his eyes and settled back into the bay. He never did get used to riding in these things; they're too loud. He'd much rather be riding an ikran, or so he thought, considering he'd never ridden one before.

_"Okay slick where are we going?"_Speedy interrupted him from his thoughts. He replied to her a set of coordinates to the northwest of the base where the old Hometree lay in ashes and ruins. It was a quick flight over there, and locating the grave should be relatively easy.

_"10-4"_

Norm's attention fell back on Casey who still had her masked face stuck out the side of the aircraft. The only thing he knew about her is that Max and her mother were co-workers at one time. He just couldn't get over how tall she was. As a human he was 6'3" but she was somewhere closer to 6'6". She'd been on the moon for a while now, so he rationalized with himself that it had something to do with the lower gravity. _"Hey Casey, how old are you?" _

_"Twenty-one."_came the short and uninterested response. She was too busy staring at a pack of _talioang*_ below.

_"How long have you been here?"_

Casey turned around to pay attention to Norm, _"Probably 5 or 6 years. Why?"_

_"I was just wondering. Are your parents tall?"_

_"No, in fact, my mom was 5'4",_" She laughed and he was sure she saw the confusion on his face.

_"Low gravity Norm! Came here with my mom and dad when I was a teenager and still growing, but I'm sure someone with your advanced IQ already knows this." _

Casey winked then turned her attention back to the flora below.

Speedy interrupted the awkward silence, "_Aye Norm we're getting close. I'm going to fly low, and you tell me if you see anything familiar." _

_"Head over to what's left of the stump of the Hometree. If you can find a clearing to land. I'm sure we can find it."_

_"10-4"_

**Jake's POV - Hell's Gate - 0812**

_"Jake, I have a visual on the Valkyrie,_" Greggory announced eying the sky and confirming his radar scan.

"_10-4. Make sure they know there will be roughly twenty Na'vi hunters with their bows drawn as they exit the shuttle doors. No tricks. No weapons."_

Greggory repeated my orders and the response indicated they were unarmed. The pilots were required to exit the shuttle while Max and a Na'vi warrior searched the aircraft for hidden weapons or stored military personal. They said it would not be a problem.

The dust of the shuttle landing cleared and the cargo bay dropped open. Everyone was instructed to walk out with their hands in the air and be subjected for searching. Finally Parker came into view, one of the last ones exiting the ship. His hands were in the air like everyone else. Their masks fogged with condensation likely representing their nerves and uncertainty. I stayed closer to the compound until I was sure everything was clear. The last thing I needed was to get shot by a crazed martyr. Max directed the new arrivals to the living quarters while Greggory escorted Parker towards me and where I stood near the research lab entrance.

I could tell Parker was nervous. I wanted him to be nervous. I wanted him to be scared for his life.

_"Jake Sully, you really did go native. Nice hair. So how about you get back in your human body and let's talk business."_Parker shifted his eyes around the base probably looking for the hidden Na'vi hunters ready to shoot an arrow straight through his skull if he so much made a wrong move.

_"This is my body now. My human body is dead and gone."_

Parker raised an eyebrow. _"Look, I know your body is in a link chamber somewhere so just wake it up and let's get the ball rolling okay?"_

_"Sorry Parker, no can do. What you see is what you get. I already told you, that body is dead and gone. I don't require a link chamber anymore so don't go running around looking for a red button to push. Greggory, strip search him and then take him to his quarters. I will be in there shortly."_

_"Drop 'em sweetie!"_ Greggory let out a hearty laugh.

_"Are you fucking kidding me? Christ!" _

I went back to the control room and waited until I saw Parker and Greggory on the security monitor of his quarters. Screwing with Parker was going to be extremely satisfying.

**Norm's POV - Old Hometree Site**

_"Hey Casey, over here, I think I found it,"_Norm examined the loose dirt, free of ash and dust from the fire of the burnt hometree, but worn by the erosion of the last week's rain. A small blue and green sapling grew towards the top of the mound and he made a mental note to dodge it when digging. Casey appeared, shovels in hand and they got to work excavating the site.

Thirty minutes later, sweating under the late morning sun, Norm halted the digging and hopped down into the hole. He started using his hands to pull away the dirt, not wanting to damage or accidentally hit the carcass with his shovel. His fingers ran across a tangled black mass and he recognized it as the warrior's hair. Norm pulled several strands from the mass and passed it to Casey who put the strands in a sealed bag. Norm followed the hair upwards until he reached the deteriorated head. The Na'vi bone structure was extremely strong and reinforced with a natural carbon fiber but less dense than a human bone matrix. Rigamortis had set in so he wasn't going to be able to retrieve the molars through the mouth. He carefully examined the jawline and decided he would cut under jaw and extract the teeth from the bottom.

_"Casey, hand me your knife."_

_"What? Why? No way you are NOT using my knife on a dead guy."_

_"Hand it here. You stab dead animals with that thing, it won't make a difference."_ Norm put out his hand, waiting.

Casey reluctantly gave Norm the knife and took several steps back, something about the "smell" and "I'm going to be sick.." Norm was surprised he'd made it this far without getting nauseous, but he kept telling himself that this was in the name of science and hopefully Eywa's will. Somehow that kept the gag-reflex under control.

With his large gloved hands, he made a vertical incision on the underside of the large skull between the bone and the soft tissue of the throat. The smell of rotting flesh instantly filled his nose and a mixture of pus and coagulated blood oozed out of the opening. His eyes started to water, and he had to repress the urge to vomit. With his hammer, he lightly tapped the end of the knife causing chunks of bone to chip away. Convinced he was closer to the root of the molar, he used the knife to shave away portions of the jaw until the root was exposed. Using the pliers in his belt, at first he gently pulled and wiggled the molar from the bone cavity. Finally, he had to use his foot as leverage as he used his whole body to separate it from the jaw. He cringed when it came loose and instantly apologized to Eywa and the dead warrior.

_"One more to go,"_Norm sighed and started debriding the jaw again.

Finally finished extracting the teeth, he attempted to stitch up and repair the hole in the massive skull. Really, the attempt to repair the hole was just a way to make him feel better and leave the carcass similar to how he found it. He yelled for Casey and they returned the soil to cover the grave once again. As he was gathering his tools next to the gravesite, a faint glimpse of the sun's reflection caught his eye. A single _atokirina'* _had landed on the freshly disturbed soil. He smiled and hoped that it was Eywa's way of showing her approval.

**Jake' POV - Hell's Gate**

_"So Parker, what kind of tricks do you have up your sleeve?"_ I entered his quarters carefully ducking under the doorway. I found a place on the couch that strained under my extra weight. Greggory sat nearby watching Parker intently, somewhat as a bodyguard even though I didn't need one.

_"No tricks. Just a situation,"_ he nervously glanced at Greggory who appeared to be ignoring him while cleaning a few spots off his gun with a handkerchief. _"Sully, are you REALLY in there? I mean, I just don't see how it's possible. It's very distracting."_

_"Yes, Parker. Get used to it. This is me. I told you my human body is dead. I'm not interested in small talk here, so get to your point."_ I noticed Parker sigh as he was getting ready to speak. He appeared to be trying to find the words to best explain his predicament.

_"We have too many people on the ship. We can't feed them and there are too many to put in cryo. That's just the start of it. I would be lying if I didn't have my own ulterior motives as well. If I go back to Earth then I will lose everything, my job, my house, my retirement..."_

I tried to let him finish his train of thought but my blood started boiling, _"You didn't think about this when you gave Quaritch the order to shoot down Hometree? You didn't think about all the lives you cost, the women, the children, the families you displaced? You piece of shit do you not realize how many Na'vi that died protecting their home? Do you not have a fucking conscious? I am ashamed to even share an ounce of DNA with the human species because of slime like you! And you call THEM savages! YOU are the savage Parker!"_ I slung my arm around and hit a vase which shattered the floor. How could he possibly think of himself at a time like this?

_"Sully, I had a lot of.. "_ he protested. He was good and scared now.

_"Shut your mouth I'm not finished."_ I cut him off, I wasn't near done saying everything that I needed to get off my chest. And I wouldn't be telling the truth, if I said I didn't enjoy scaring the shit of him _every_ second.

_"First of all, you never listened to Grace. When you half-ass attempted to listen to her explain how this world works, you asked her what she had been smoking. You insulted and desecrated everything sacred by blatantly rejecting the very core survival on this planet."_ At this point I had stood and started pacing the room.

"_You don't know do you? Because you don't SEE Parker? None of your mindless-minions truly SEE this world and therefore cannot and willnot understand it. If you cannot undersatnd it, then you will NEVER respect it and you will NEVER be welcome here. I should kill you, right now, and use your body as fertilizer." _Parker was shaking as he watched my big blue figure pace the room in front him. The fear in his eyes would never be worth the lives that he had already wasted, but the satisfaction of knowing that I was in charge now, him temporarily eased my vindication.

_"Sully, please, just hear me out for a second... "_

_"Why should I?" _

The desperation in Parker's voice was obvious, _"Because you know as well as I do, that me leaving here is going to cause a huge shit-storm at RDA corporate. One of two things will happen, they will get pissed and send more military, or everything will go bust... someone else will take over the contracts and then you'll be dealing with a new company who will be more prepared to deal with this...whatever this is. However it works out, I just don't see us err.. humans.. leaving Pandora alone for good."_

_"I still don't understand why I need YOU."_

_"Because I can negotiate."_

_"Negotiate what?" _

_"Anything. Whatever you want. Just don't send us back to Earth.. and YES I'm going to get selfish right now because I've already told you why I don't want to go back to earth."_

_"I tell you what, I will agree to helping feed the people on the ship for right now. It's not their fault you're a fucking idiot. You're confined to these quarters right now and as soon as I figure out what you MIGHT be useful for I will let you know."_

I left Parker's quarters with Greggory and gave him specific instructions not to let Parker out of his sight. He had to stay in those quarters and would have his meals brought to him. The communication lines were cut from the room so basically all he had to do was sit around, and think. I desperately need to talk with Neytiri along with Max and Norm. I wasn't the science guy of the bunch, but I do think Parker is truly the link we need. However, I had to keep a close eye on him and make sure he was playing the game by my rules.

**Captain Brewer's POV - ISV Venture Star**

A majority of the inhabitants on the ISV Venture Star wanted to be put in cryosleep. They were afraid of starving to death and they didn't want to be sent back down to the savage planet below. Out of 349 occupants on the ship, 23 left with Parker on the Valkyrie. When the final votes came in last night, an additional 47 would stay on the planet until they could get a return ship home, out of the remaining there were 178 people who wanted to be put into cryosleep. Captain Brewer had to interview each of the potential sleepers. Although he didn't like the idea of choosing who gets to sleep and who doesn't, it was necessary. He was playing God. He studied their profiles and achievements, why they were on the planet and who hired them to be there. If only it were that easy.

* * *

_talioang - _sturmbeast

_atokirina' _- seed of sacred tree - very pure spirits


	10. Chapter 10: A Biologist's Dream

**Norm's POV – Hell's Gate**

He hopped out of the samson to the hot concrete below. He noticed the Valkyrie in the landing strip, engine silent and cargo bay doors still wide open. He waved to a couple of the Na'vi sitting in the outposts. Before Casey could get out of the aircraft, he quickly instructed her to carefully conceal the extracted molars in her belt pack until he could un-link. He didn't want Jake or any of the Na'vi to see what they were up to. She obliged then trotted off to the research lab while Norm stored his avatar.

"_Where's Max?"_ Norm found Jake in the control room after searching for Max in the research lab and link rooms.

_"He's over with the new group out in general living quarters. Hey, when you find him, will you ask him to get over here ASAP?"_

"_Sure thing, talked to Parker yet?"_

_"Yeah, he might be useful, not sure how yet.. We all need to sit down and talk."_

---------------

Neytiri arrived and Norm let her in via the research facility's entrance. It felt like it had been an eternity since I last saw her. She was visibly tired from the long journey home and trip to Hell's Gate, but I was glad she came. I explained to her why the Valkyrie was on the landing zone and that some humans had to return because they didn't have enough food on the ship to sustain them. At first she was visibly upset with my decision to let Parker return, but I told her that it's possible this was in Eywa's plan.

_"Please be patient with me Neytiri. All the destruction you saw here on Pandora is just a fraction of the damage they are capable of. They could level this entire planet within days if they wanted to."_

"_Then why allow them to come back? If they are evil then they must stay away!"_

"_We have to help them SEE Neytiri, if they do not See then they will come back and kill everything here."_ My hands held her arms and I looked deep into her angry eyes. _"I love you. I See you. You See me, but if they do not See Pandora, then they will destroy it."_ I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her. She was so innocent of the human ways and it made explaining extremely difficult.

Finally, Norm reappeared with Max and we sat down to discuss my conversation with Parker. Max had left Speedy and Casey with the new occupants and Greggory was sitting outside Parker's door, leaning on his gun and dozing off. At least we had security cameras everywhere.

_"Okay, I need to pick your genius brains for a minute,"_ I started the conversation hoping their collective IQ would help me figure out what to do. I tried to explain what Eywa had told me in great detail from the older advanced civilization up until the moment Eywa realized that the stone was the super-conductor of her energy. The unobtanium itself is what and enabled everything on the planet to communicate. I tried to tell the story of Earth and Pandora the best I could. Neither Norm or Max said a word the entire time. They sat head propped up on their chins throughout the duration of the story. Gaia had lost her cleansing power and was no longer able to heal herself. It was up to me to heal the Earth.

_"That is absolutely astounding Jake, I could only wish I was able to talk to Eywa like that,"_ Norm had a characteristic hint of jealousy in his voice when I spoke of my experiences with the Na'vi or Eywa.

_"So basically we have to heal the earth? That's what Eywa is saying right?"_ Max was uninterested in the spiritual aspect of the task, he was more interested in the science behind it.

_"Yes"_

_"Norm, you're the xeno, so what kind of parallels did Earth's current situation draw from Pandora's past?"_

_"Well, massive amounts of carbon dioxide were in the air due to the advanced race setting bombs off, more so than what's in the atmosphere right now. However, Earth's atmosphere has more nitrogen with hints of carbon dioxide vs. Pandora's atmosphere that's roughly 18% carbon dioxide."_

_"True but on Pandora, current, plants and animals thrive."_

_"Yes, Pandora plantlife is abundant and animals thrive. I mean, if you dropped any of our animals here they would croak over and die - well like we do."_

_"Exactly."_

_"What is your point Max? Are you saying we should.. wait.. the plants in the Eden Gardens...it all makes sense now."_

_"But CO2 isn't our only issue here."_

_"Okay guys what are you getting at? Don't lose me here."_ Max and Norm were having way too much fun at this point. The conversation got a little over my head but I tried to keep up.

_"Okay okay I think see where we need to go with this Max,"_ Norm was getting excited and it showed. He stood up and started fidgeting with his hands and rubbing his forehead. _"The Earth has a combination of issues, the air, the water.. well overpopulation, but that's another monster... and there are several radioactive landfills that I know of.. I know there's one in Cleveland that has a majority of the great lakes too toxic to look at.."_

Norm continued, _"Per Grace's research, and well I've seen some of these plants too.. there are several plants on the Pandoran surface that not only filter out CO2, but other toxins in the atmosphere. The anemonid has been taken to Earth to study. Supposedly it can remove metallic toxins from soil. The baja tickler or txumtsa'wll absorbs toxins from the atmosphere and dissolves it in a liquid, there are just so many.. um..the popsicle and octoshroom plants loves radioactive minerals and can effectively absorb and deactivate them..And that's just the ones I can think of off the top of my head."_

_"So basically what your saying Norm, is that this whole time we've been sitting on a goldmine that could effectively rid our planet of the toxins in the atmosphere AND soil and no one in the up-and-up decided to take a leap of faith on it? They were more interested in the damn rock?"_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_"Grace has been preaching this stuff for years Jake, but no one would listen to her. I mean, if someone actually listened to her and had enough pull in RDA this could be a PR and public image booster. Who doesn't want to be the person that saves the world? But everyone has their heads stuck up their asses."_ Norm was on a roll.

_"So we should try to market the plantlife from Pandora instead of the unobtanium?"_ I think I finally figured out where they were going with this.

_"They'll need both. Unobtanium isn't made on earth and it appears that many of these plants respond to the presence of it in the soil. They will grow without it, but do better if it is available to them. It's almost like they enjoy the communication lines flowing through their roots. I also believe unobtanium renews itself here on Pandora."_

_"What? How's that possible?"_ Even Max was surprised.

Norm continued, _"The magnetic pull from Polyphemus, Alpha Centauri A, B and the other moons constantly disturbs the plate tectonics of the planet. The crust is always in motion and moving. I think the extreme magnetic conditions of the planet is constantly making unobtanium. It was a theory that Grace tinkered with a little bit, but hasn't been fully confirmed. I believe it though. It just makes too much sense."_

_"Well, I think we've figured out what we have to do, next order of business is to figure out how to do it. I'm going to go talk to Parker." We all nodded in agreement and went in different directions. Norm and Max headed towards the research labs talking something about optimum CO2 absorption and metallic titrates. Neytiri followed me to Parker's quarters bombarding me with questions._

_"So now we must give our plants to humans? Is this all you do is take?"_

_"No Neytiri, we aren't going to take the plants, we're probably going to take some of the seeds, grow our own plants and then use those seeds to plant more. I don't think that Pandora will miss them."_

_"How do you think you will get this Parker to See?"_

_"You are going to have to help me with that. If you taught me how to See, then you can teach anyone. Neytiri.."_ I turned and faced her and cupped her beautiful face in my hand, _"I love you and this world and I wouldn't agree to anything that would further destroy what Eywa has given us. Please help me and trust me on this."_

She lowered her gaze. She didn't understand and likely never would unless she saw the dead Earth with her own luminous eyes. Understanding what I had to do, I reached around her waist and gently guided her queue to mine. "This is Earth." When tsahaylu was made I felt her confusion wash over me. I closed my eyes and focused on my memories of the dying planet. Dead seas, toxic clouds, contaminated soil, people walking with face masks, acid rain destroying what little plantlife was left, everything I could remember from my world circled through my memory. I could feel her heart growing heavy at the desolate images. I didn't want her to ever have to see this, but she had to in order to fully grasp why Eywa and Gaia were asking for my help. I heard a sobbing noise and opened my eyes; she was crying. _"I will help."_ I apologized to her; I never wanted to take away her innocence. I thanked her with a kiss and just hoped that whatever we are getting ourselves into, will work. We headed towards Parker's quarters. I bumped and startled Greggory who had dozed off, so much for being an effective security guard. Luckily Parker didn't try anything stupid. Exactly where would he go anyway?

_"Parker, this is my lifemate Neytiri,"_ I looked at her and smiled. _"She is the daughter of the clan leader - one that died during the Hometree massacre,"_ I turned my eyes back to Parker who briefly shifted his glance down and away from both of us.

Without much remorse he then looked up, _"Your lifemate? You mated with a smurf? Are you serious Sully?"_

_"As a heart attack."_ Neytiri glanced over at me questioningly. _"It's just an expression,"_ I whispered.

_"Jesus, you have been smoking something."_

_"Dammit Parker, what is it going to take for you believe me? This isn't an herbal hallucination!"_

_"Okay okay fine, I'm sorry. I just don't get it. I mean, she's pretty and all, but she's blue."_

I didn't feel like wasting time with his insecurities,_ "You are going to learn how to See.. and Neytiri is going to show you." _

_"See? See what?"_

_"Pandora and what you are destroying."_

_"Okay, well, I've seen all the pictures and stuff so what are you trying to say here?"_

_"You're going into the forest, first thing tomorrow morning."_

_"Whoa, what the hell, no way, I'm not into the whole suicide thing.."_

_"You'll be fine. Neytiri has agreed to help."_

_"Great."_

_"I sense the sarcasm there Parker, but you really don't have a choice in the matter. I've decided that we could use you in re-negotiating the terms and circumstances for RDA's present here on Pandora. If you are going to do this effectively, then you need to See the whole picture."_

_"Fine."_ Parker crossed his arms like a kid pouting when they didn't get their way, _"Is there anyway I can talk to Captain Brewer on the Venture? I'd like to let him know that I'm not dead."_

_"I'll have Greggory arrange the communication. See you in the morning Parker."_

_"Yeah, I can't wait."_

**Max's POV - Hell's Gate Research Lab**

_"Oh my goodness Norm these are great!"_ he picked up a molar and examined it closely with his ocular lens_. "Very little damage done to them, job well done. Now I need to extract some DNA from the root core."_ After carefully disinfecting the tooth, he picked up a small drill with a fine tipped bit and slowly churned through the hard native enamel.

_"I went ahead and picked up some hair samples too. I wasn't sure if you needed them or not, but figured might as well since I was in the grave."_

Without looking up from his task, Max thanked him and told him to put the samples in his controlled substance drawer safe from random visitors. He carefully vacuumed the tiny hole removing any trace shards of tooth from the hole. He took a fine metal pipette and inserted it into the drilled hole. With a few motions of his hand he had successfully suctioned enough of the root tissue to get a DNA sample. His eyes twitched with excitement as he removed the tissue from the pipette and transferred it to a waiting cell tray. From there he only had to insert it into his new DNA re-sequencer that had successfully restored Norm's busted avatar only a few days previous.

_"Now we wait."_ Max sat back with a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his face._ "I'm so excited about this Norm you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. They just wouldn't let us do it."_

_"Who RDA?"_

_"Well, RDA and Grace. She didn't see the need to clone a real Na'vi because.. well we really had no reason to. Now we do, and well, I feel like finally science is justified."_

_--------------_

**Jake's POV - Hell's Gate Research Lab** - _Jake and Neytiri walk into the research lab..interrupting Norm and Max's genetic-regeneration-babble.._

_"Oh hey Jake, umm.. what's up?"_ Max jumped as I walked into research lab. I guess him and Norm were having one of those insanely deep and thought provoking discussions so common among the geniuses around here.

_"Hey guys, I got an idea,"_ Both heads turned towards me in a surprised manner. They weren't exactly used to me walking into the research lab and telling them I had an idea._ "Let's make Parker an avatar."_

_"WHAT?!"_ Norm didn't like that, _"Why does he deserve to get an avatar? He doesn't give a shit about this planet? Why should we.."_

_"No, listen Norm.. we need to teach him to See and I don't think he will ever truly learn to See until he can experience the world as we have."_

_"And Neytiri is okay with this?"_ Norm turned to Neytiri.

_"I have seen what Jake has seen..and he needs to learn to See. I will help him, but this may be best way," _Neytiri smiled at Norm and it seemed to ease his uncertainty for the moment.

"_But an avatar takes years to mature Jake, are you sure he will be patient enough?"_ Max ran his hands through his hair, fidgeting, _"Do you think he will go for this?"_

_"I don't really think he has a choice Max."_

_"I'll go get the swab.." _Max grabbed a few specimen kits and took off towards Parker's quarters. It was never hard convincing him to tinker with DNA.

_"Hey Norm, tell Max we're going to head back to Hometree for the night. We'll come back in the morning. We need to get some fresh air."_

_"Okay, see you then."_

_"And Norm.. thanks, for everything."_


	11. Chapter 11: Parker's Big Day

A/N: Sorry for the extended vacation from writing. Lots going on around here, hopefully I can find the time to continue my story a little more effectively in the future. Thank you to all my subscribers and followers. ~T

* * *

"_Are you fucking kidding me?"_ Parker wasn't exactly pleased with his current assignment. He stared at the massive direhorse in front of him. It towered over his small frame and snorted its breath through its tracheal tubes as he approached it. He glanced back at Norm who had a smirk on his face. Speedy, at this point was doubled over in laughter. The giant Na'vi woman that sat on the behemoth in front of him simply offered her hand and Parker was lifted, almost too easily, onto the back of the creature.

"_Hold tight. Do not let go,"_ her instructions were simple but easier said than done. Parker held on to her waif figure for dear life and gripped his legs around the large barrel underneath him. Without a slight of movement or appearance of command the direhorse quickly reversed and galloped off towards the forest. Parker closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as they thundered across the Hell's Gate pavement.

"_Take care of him Mira!"_ Norm waved at the fading direhorse. Parker heard the chuckle in his voice and embarrassment swept over him. Never in his life had he ridden a horse, or hell even a motorcycle, but now he's on the back of this elephant sized pack animal, hauling ass through the woods, and gripping a giant smurf. Who would have ever known? He knew that all this was some sick plan to get back at him for what he had done. At least they haven't killed him, yet. Everything that Jake had discussed with him regarding the unobtanium and the plant life still echoed through his mind.

His thoughts drifted as they paced through the colorful forest. He had never seen the land from this perspective; He was always choked behind monitors and deadlines with corporate. Right now, no deadlines. It had been over a month since he sent any data to the Earth base, but given the expense of sending data, he wasn't too worried about it. Parker was well known within RDA to get the job done with the least amount of cost. They probably wouldn't even blink an eye if he didn't attempt to communicate with him for several more months. Not only had he been sheltered behind the walls of Hell's Gate, he always had to be fearful of air predators so going outside wasn't exactly his cup of tea. His thoughts were interrupted as Mira halted the direhorse close to a small creek. In one sweeping motion she lifted the daydreaming Parker and set him to the ground before gracefully dismounting the Pa'li herself.

"_You are to learn to See. Tawtute have no natural ability to See so you must learn hard way."_ Mira's broken accented English wasn't hard to understand but Parker's attention was already directed towards the scenic waterfall directly ahead of them. As Mira gracefully picked her way through the underbrush, Parker fumbled over the vines that crisscrossed the ground and tripped over a few fallen branches. Mira chuckled quietly at his clumsiness and shook her head. When Parker turned towards the direction of her amusement, he once again tripped this time face planting him into the soft mud surrounding the ebbing water.

"_You must also learn to be more aware of your surroundings, learn to make little noise. Otherwise, you will be lunch to a Palulukan,"_ Mira once again extended her hand helping his seemingly feeble and clumsy body to an upright position.

"_Paluluwhat?"_ He wasn't familiar with the Na'vi names for the large animals – and for once he thought he should have paid more attention to Grace, but whatever it is, it didn't sound pleasant.

"_Big evil creature, I believe you call them.. Than-ah-tor?"_ Mira fumbled the human pronunciation but instantly he knew what she was talking about. He vaguely remembered Grace talking about Jake running from the mutated panther-like creature on his first outing in the Pandoran forest. It wasn't exactly something he wanted to reenact.

"_We rest here for few minutes, cross water, then continue to Hometree."_

Mira was friendly to say the least. Most of the Na'vi he saw rightfully scorned him and gave him dirty looks when he was escorted from Hell's Gate. He still didn't quite understand why they were doing this, giving him another chance, allowing him to live, but it was better than being sent back to Earth to be #1 fired & unemployed with a blacklisted name, and #2 living in a toxic hellhole the rest of his life – it wasn't like this atmosphere was any better, but at least it was nice to look at.

He studied Mira as she sat quietly next to the riverbed. She dangled her feet in the cool water and leaned back on her hands, absorbing the rays of the centurion sun. She was pretty in her own way he thought, but giving up the human race and mating with one of these blue aliens? No way, what was Jake thinking?

***

Max's POV

He was glad Parker was out of his hands. He had given the other scientists on base menial tasks gathering, cleaning, and sorting out seeds and cleaning various areas of the avatar bunks and other living quarters. If they were going to use their oxygen might as well make them work for it. Besides, if they are going to convince corporate that this whole seed gathering and "Save the Earth" plan is going to work, might as well get a head start.

"_Whatcha got Max?"_ Norm appeared out of nowhere startling Max out of his deep concentration over the DNA resequencer.

"_Don't do that man.. warn me or something,"_ Max scowled in Norm's direction. He was always sneaking up on him. He probably didn't mean it, but he walked light like a Na'vi now. It was likely something he picked up from his so-called hunter training and it drove Max crazy.

_"Sorry"_

_"I'm just working out some kinks. But we have viable cells for both zygotes and everything looks good so far."_

_"So are you using his full DNA or did you have to take some human DNA?"_ Norm's questions were endless.

"_Well, there were some gaps, so I had to recode just a few strands of human DNA but not enough to where it will matter. I'm interested to see how it turns out."_

_"How long do we have to wait? 5 years?"_

"_Well," _Max's face lit up with excitement - finally something worth talking about, _"This new jazzy machine they sent me was designed specifically for creating avatars here on Pandora in a fraction of the time. I can literally get a full grown specimen complete with proper muscle mass and bone density in 22 months."_

"_No way,"_ Norm started getting as excited as Max was at this point.

_"Yes way. Parker's avatar and Tsu'tey's new body will be ready in no time,"_ Max's eyes twinkled at the thought.

Their moment of scientific bliss was interrupted by a bouncing blonde bursting through the doors, _"Hey guys, what are you two into now? Wonder how Parker is doing? Speedy said he wasn't happy about having to ride on the direhorse!!"_ Always in a good mood, Casey bombarded them with questions faster than they could reply.

"_Time flies when you are having fun, what time is it Casey?"_ Norm started headed towards the door, _"I have to grab Speedy and head to Hometree. Surely they've had enough time to get there by now."_

_"Hey you promised I could go with the next time you went!"_ Casey took off after Norm.

"_Oh yeah, sure did, grab your stuff, let's find Speedy and roll out. You don't mind being here by yourself do ya Max?"_ Norm glanced over at him.

_"Nah, prefer it. Besides, Greggory is in the tower if I need anything. If I get too bored I'll just boss some more of those scientists around."_

Norm and Casey both laughed and left him in the lab to work on his babies. _"Finally, peace and quiet,"_ Max sighed.

***

Parker's POV

Parker and Mira arrived at Hometree a few hours before dark. His face stung with the perspiration that gathered under the exopack mask but he didn't dare take it off. As they made their way closer to the massive base of the tree, several Na'vi children wondered up towards him, waving, smiling, completely innocent and filled with curiosity. Parker wasn't a tall guy anyway at 5'8", but even the younger Na'vi children were eye level and taller than he was.

_"Glad you made it in one piece,"_ Jake's towering figure appeared from the base of the Hometree staircase. The Na'vi people parted and made a path directly for Jake to face Parker. Jake had obviously made a name for himself here among the people and they did not look at him as an outsider any longer. Parker's pale figure stood out like a sore thumb amidst the sea of cyan and navy skin, but they were judgmental no longer. The Omaticaya had accepted the remaining humans and Jake had earned their trust. Jake put his hand out to be met by Parker's.

Jake began explaining to him that he was to learn the ways of the Na'vi. _"They aren't savages Parker. And we aren't "smoking anything" out here in the woods. You are going to have to learn to See and appreciate everything in exchange for your survival."_

Jake continued, _"If you don't learn fast, then basically, you'll end up dead. Trust me I had a few close calls. If it weren't for Neytiri..."_ Jake's face softened and he smiled at the mention of her name, _"..if it weren't for her I would have been killed my first 24 hours out here."_

For the next hour he described how Neytiri taught him the ways of the Na'vi. They laughed at her short temper, continual name-calling, and original protest when her mother assigned Jake to her as her pupil. _"Oh she was mad, she growled and hissed at me and called me a moron." _They laughed a few more minutes and then Jake took on a more serious tone. _"The obvious disadvantage here is that you don't have an avatar. You will have to learn everything in your human body until your avatar is finished."_

_"Wait, you mean I'm…"_ Parker had no idea they were going to make him an avatar. Max didn't say anything to him when he came in his quarters and swabbed his mouth. He just said open up and that was that. He wasn't the scientist so how was he supposed to know?

_"Yes, you're going to be big and blue like us,"_ Jake smiled at Parker's obvious discomfort and objection.

What seemed to be right on cue, Parker heard the sound of a Samson quickly approaching in the background. Most of the Omaticaya ignored it; a few turned their ears towards the once alien sound.

Jake smiled and nodded in the direction of the sound, _"Ah good they are bringing your new sleeping quarters."_

_"What? My.. what are you talking about?"_

_"They are bringing the living quarter chamber that was out at site 26. Since you are going to be hanging out here for a while, you need someplace to sleep that is safe – and so you don't have to wear that thing all the time,"_ Jake pointed to Parker's mask.

Before he could object or complain further, Jake had already started walking towards the settling Samson. _"Yes sir, you heard me.. You're hanging out with us now,"_ the chuckle in Jake's voice rang through the trees.

Parker didn't move. Just sat on the ground in silence. Savages! He said to himself and finally flopped backwards on the ground, spread eagle, face up towards the dusk colored sky. He focused in on Polyphemus and the swirling pale blue eye, captivated. The stars were starting to show themselves in the slowly darkening horizon.

_"Hi!"_

He almost jumped out of his skin. A dark shadow cast across his face blocking the glowing planet's reflection from above. All that he saw were the prettiest blue-green eyes looking down at him, curious, sparkling, and questioning all without saying a word.


	12. Chapter 12: Resistance is Futile

Parker's POV

The beautiful eyes blinked, waiting for his response. _"Hi,_" he managed to croak out nervously, the new face staring down at him in obvious anticipation. He braced his arms and pushed himself up into a sitting position while glancing towards Jake who was directing the Samson, helping lower the living quarters to the ground. He turned around and noticed a wispy four-digit hand reaching out to help him to his feet. His heart was still racing from the startling a few moments previous. The mask was starting to collect condensation from his rapid breathing and anxious sweating. The look on his face must have been priceless because the new admirer was still smiling almost embarrassed at the reaction. He reached out and met soft hands; uncharacteristic to the Na'vi he was used to.

"_Se'nari, my name,"_ her captivating eyes held Parker's attention as she introduced herself, bashful almost. It was only then he noticed several on-looking Na'vi, smiling in the background, pointing at him, waving. He wasn't used to this new behavior of friendliness. They didn't seem to hate him or be threatened by him any longer. They were actually – almost human-like in their behaviors. He waved back and nervously looked towards Jake again. The sudden hospitality, friendliness and their sheer size were starting to intimidate him. He didn't know what was polite or taboo. He barely managed to muster up his name in response to the waiting female Na'vi.

"_Parker,"_ he coughed out the words like sandpaper in his throat, _"Parker Selfridge."_

"_PARKER!"_ Jake's voice rang through the trees, startling Parker, _"Quit flirting and check out your new quarters."_

Parker, clearly embarrassed, tried to hide his crimson face by looking down. He briefly smiled at his audience, backed away slowly and bowed his head in an Asian custom; unsure what to do he just kept his eyes lowered. Finally turning towards Jake, he picked up a quick jog, removing himself as the center of attention.

"_I think you have an admirer,"_ Jake punched Parker in the arm playfully almost knocking him over then pointed in the direction of Sen'ari.

_"Um, no thanks. I'm not getting caught up in this like you did man. I'm here for business purposes only."_

"_Yeah, that's exactly what I said when I took the gig,"_ Jake smirked at the increasingly uncomfortable Parker.

**

Norm's avatar wasn't quite as impressive as Jake's but he had only began the rigorous Na'vi hunter training. His stealth had improved, but his bow hunting lacked. Hopefully that would change soon as the spoils of war faded and life returned to normal. He had always envied Jake for being accepted into the Omaticaya so quickly and longed to completely belong within the Na'vi people. It was time for him to start proving his worth to the tribe in anyway possible. He wanted something more static, solid, and valuable. He could ride a pa'li better than Jake and his Na'vi speech was flawless. But it wasn't enough. He glanced over at Casey who had already finished removing the lines from Parker's new living quarters. He then turned to Parker who would soon begin the rigors of training even though he was doing so in a human body. He would get to live among the People, patch-worked as it may be, but still, the privilege was his. Norm shook the feelings of jealousy from his mind and focused on the task of securing the quarters. He understood that Parker was their strongest link to getting the RDA to cooperate with their new plan. Parker was to be protected at all costs, even his life if it came down to it. However, it was equally important that Parker didn't know this. He didn't need that as leverage.

Casey hopped down from the living quarters roof and was met by the same curious Na'vi adolescents who begged to braid and play with her hair originally. She grinned with delight and glanced up at Norm waiting for approval. His nod was met by giggles and squeals from the girls as they whisked Casey away for her first Pandoran makeover.

"_How's it going Norm?" _

Norm's attention was diverted back to the job at hand as Jake patted him on the back. _"As well as can be right now. Really just trying to get back to center after everything that went on. Ready to get back into training too,"_ Norm smiled and looked over at Jake who didn't seem so big since Norm was in his avatar body.

"_Yeah, I bet you are. Of course you're welcome to hang out with us as long as you want. We can get your avatar a hammock and let it rest here at night. Hey you're going to be finishing up your hunter training and getting yourself an ikran soon too!"_ Jake smiled at Norm who shifted a little nervously.

_"Jake I'm always up for learning, but the whole Iknimaya thing just scares the daylights out of me. Are you sure I'll get it?"_

"_We won't let you try until you are ready. Trust me, you will get it. It just takes time, and we have plenty of time right now. At least you have an avatar to train with. Parker.."_ Jake thumbed over behind him, _"..not so much. This should be rather amusing."_

Parker had disappeared inside the living quarters briefly to adjust his mask. On his way out Jake saw him and called out to him, _"Hey Parker, follow me and Norm. I want to show you something. Something you get to look forward to."_

Norm and Jake chuckled as Parker's eyes grew huge and the anticipation visibly crept through the mask lens. Jake led them both up the spiral staircase of Hometree showing them various divots and alcoves. Finally, they reached the area where the ikran roosted high above the rest of the hammocks and rooms towering over the canopy of the forest below. Norm had to frequently stop and help Parker through some of the larger gaps in the tree limbs. His human body just couldn't climb as gracefully and efficiently as the Na'vi. Much to Norm's surprise though, he didn't complain much.

Norm eagerly anticipated the appearance of Jake's ikran while Parker hid slightly behind him. Jake walked ahead and chirped to the leaves above and was met with roars and shrill screeches from the branches. A large blue, black and wickedly patterned male ikran thundered downwards and landed in front of Jake, suspiciously eyeing the human trespasser.

"_Ftue, tsteu tsyal,"_*Jake patted his ikran and stroked his neck affectionately. _"He's not a threat. You will grow to know him. Let's show off for them a little eh?"_ Jake flashed a toothy grin as he reached for his queue to bond with the ikran. With one sweeping move he was aboard his partner and the ikran pumped its wings anticipating flight.

"_Parker, you pay attention now, this will be you in a couple of years! Norm, you're next!"_ Jake laughed wildly. The ikran took off, diving towards the camp below and jetting straight up before banking hard to the left and around the Hometree.

Parker turned to Norm and asked, _"So, how does he steer that thing? I mean.. does he pull on its ears or something?"_

Norm had to laugh at Parker's ignorance. As long as he's been on Pandora he was rather clueless about the native wildlife. _"No, you see, it's called tsahaylu,"_ Norm pulled his thick avatar braid from around his back to show Parker the queue. He bent down to the human's perspective; the tendrils wiggled and searched for a connection. _"This thing here is your access to everything. All creatures on Pandora have one. This is how they communicate with the direhorse and the banshees. This is how we can communicate with Eywa."_

"_Wait, so you've fully bought into all this deity stuff? I thought you were a scientist!"_

"_I am, but you can't argue with something that is real, tangible, and when you can physically feel it, there is no denying that Eywa is real. The only way you will truly understand Eywa is within an avatar. Until then, just take my word for it,"_ Norm glanced back up to the sky where Jake and his ikran were making loops in rays of the setting sun. He ended his air show after a few minutes and landed his ikran with a screech and a hearty laugh.

"_What did you think of that Parker?"_ Jake dismounted and disconnected the bond in one graceful move. The creature purred and nudged Jake in affection.

"_It's weird,"_ his face was covered in confusion. _"I guess I just don't understand why this is so cool. Why this is preferred, being out here, in the jungle with bugs and things that can bite your head off in an instant. I'd much rather be in my office with the a/c blasting in my face."_

Norm understood but tried to elaborate further, _"We can't make you like this, but try to give it an honest shot. You have almost two years before your avatar is ready. Might as well make the best of it. Compared to Earth, this place is a haven. Pure. Clean. Beautiful."_

"_I'm thinking more like hot, sweaty, deadly, scary, big, wild, and uh.. yeah."_

"_Who knows, maybe you will land some native tail when it's all said and done,"_ Jake smirked as he walked past Norm and Parker. Norm laughed under his breath while Parker just rolled his eyes. _"Time for dinner guys. Parker, Casey and Speedy will be staying in the living quarters with you tonight, so go take a break and see you in about an hour. I'm starving."_

Norm helped Parker get to the bottom of Hometree and into the living quarters. Glad to have the little human shadow out of his way, he searched the camp for Casey who had been swept away by the little Na'vi cosmetologists. He found the overly giddy group tucked away in a culvert decorated with colorful flowers, bioluminescent leaves and lit up with glowworm lanterns. This was way too girly for him and he tried to sneak away after confirming Casey was okay. However, he wasn't stealthy enough.

"_Norm! Check it out!"_ Casey bounded towards him and shook her hair from side to side. It was beautiful he had to admit. Her blonde hair was braided back in typical Omaticaya fashion, ornate feathers and beads graced the strands and clicked and jingled as she shook them.

"_You're not going to track anything down making all that noise!"_ Norm pointed and laughed.

_"Yeah, well I'm not going to be chasing yerik and shaking my head at the same time now am I?"_

"_Guess not,"_ he shrugged. _"Looks really nice. You would almost look native if you were about a foot taller and blue."_ He waved at some of the adolescent girls that had fixed Casey's hair. Their friendliness seemed unending to him.

_"Thaaankks."_

_"Almost time to eat. Jake said you guys will be staying here tonight in the living quarters since you don't need to fly at night. I'm sure you won't mind."_

"_That's awesome. Can I sleep in a hammock instead?"_

Norm had to chuckle, _"Probably not because of that mask. You need to stay in the living quarters hun."_

"_Damn, fine. So what are we eating?"_

"_Whatever the hunters and gatherers brought in for the day! Whatever it is, it will be goooood."_

Norm and Casey started towards the campfire, several of the girls followed close behind them, popping their mouths and giggling amongst themselves. Norm turned around unaccustomed to the particular noise and focused in on the bright pink.. bubbles?

_"Casey did you give them.. bubble gum?"_

_"Yeah well they kept pointing at my mouth. I'm not sure exactly what they said. They pointed at it so I figured they wanted some. So I gave them each a piece and showed them how to blow bubbles."_

_"Great, we just introduced cavities to the Na'vi"_

_"It's sugar free dork."_

Norm just rolled his eyes and continued on to the campfire. Several Na'vi were already seated and eating. He made his way through the group to join Jake and Neytiri. She was so beautiful and it was hard not to admire her gracefulness even just eating. Once again he found himself jealous over Jake and his status within the tribe. He sat down next to the Olo'eyktan who had already starting eating various fruits encrusted with crushed beans and roasted over flame. He definitely wasn't one to wait for formalities when he was hungry.

_"Dig in Norm, this is some good stuff right here. Casey, feel free to take some food back to the quarters with Parker and Speedy to eat if you want. You don't have to eat the crap that's in there."_

"_I'm gonna try to eat out here first. If I pass out, well save me or something."_ Norm watched Casey carefully lift her mask and take a bite of roasted fruit. She quickly dropped it back on her face and chewed the food, grinning ear to ear at Norm who eyed her cautiously.

"_She's nuts man. Why haven't you tried to get with her?"_ Jake leaned over and whispered to Norm – oblivious to Casey who was attempting her second bite of fruit and succeeding, though making quite the mess of her mask.

_"I really miss Trudy, you know? Casey's like a little sister, but that's it. She's no scientist either, I dunno. But she can hunt, stay alive out here, I mean, what's not to admire about that?" _Norm was telling the truth, but his admiration for her was stronger than he would admit. She was hunter and Na'vi material. If it weren't for the fact that she had no avatar, she would have already passed Norm in his training tenfold.

_"Yeah, considering the Na'vi have no books I'd say her lack of book smarts doesn't really hurt her situation here. So no avatar right?"_

_"No, never expressed interest in one. Max gave her the offer when the new machine came in but she turned him down."_

_"Wow, weird but whatever. She'll change her mind eventually I bet."_ Jake shook his head and took a hearty helping of spiced yerik meat that was passed around the campfire. _"You know, maybe we should take her hunting with us tomorrow? I mean, yeah she's not really able to do the more traditional Na'vi activities such as riding pa'li, ikran and the like. But if she's already hunting on her own, then she can go hunting with us and be an asset to the tribe."_

Norm glanced over at Casey who had successfully finished an entire fruit Her mask, face, neck and hands were covered in purple juice but the look of pure satisfaction and the appearance of a full belly indicated she didn't care what she looked like. Her new braids fell behind her shoulders naturally and aside from the facemask, she blended in with the group surprisingly well.

_"You know, she'd probably love that Jake."_

_"Consider it done. Now eat up, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."_

Norm finished his meal and said goodnights to several members of the clan and Casey, who happened to be busy picking bubble gum out of a young Na'vi girl's hair. He laughed as he passed and Casey only scowled and waved her hand motioning him to go away. He worried about her at first, but the clan seemed to accept her readily. The hunt tomorrow would be an exciting adventure and he didn't know if he should tell her now or later.

"_Later,"_ Norm said to himself.

As he settled into his hammock deep in the branches of Hometree, the sounds of the forest enveloped him in a gentle harmonic symphony. The breeze through the leaves, the chirps and whistles of viperwolves far in the distance, the waterfall a few hundred yards away roared creating a soothing ambiance. What he felt as sleep, quickly passed as he woke in the link chamber, surprisingly still exhausted in his human body.

_

* * *

_

_Ftue, tsteu tsyal – _Easy, brave wing


	13. Chapter 13: Four Months AWH

**A/N: **As there are 22 months to pass before Parker avatar and Tsu'tey's body are ready, I find that this story will drag on forever unless I do some fast forwarding. Not much is going on in the camp life during these months, except for a few notable achievements and events that will be highlighted.

I haven't forgotten about the people aboard the ISV Venture Star. I just haven't gotten around to them yet because IMO they are boring.

There will be lots of dialog in this chapter. Parker may have a breakthrough - or maybe not.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!  
_**BlackAeronaut**_ & **FatalZero **- I was beaming with pride after reading your reviews. It means so much!

AWH = After the War with Humans

* * *

Norm's POV

Norm sighed with frustration, cutting short his latest video log. Though it was always good science to document everything, the pull of the forest dominated his thoughs today. In truth, he didn't want to document anything; he didn't even want to be here, trapped inside the artificial confineds of Hell's Gate. He wanted to be out there roaming the forests of Pandora, seeing the world for himself.

However, he had duties to attend to. His studies on the plant life vs Earth variables had been pushed to the back burner. He didn't want to run tests on plants anymore. He wanted to live among them. The realistic side of him always brought him back to center. Grace's work must be continued.

He had been on Pandora eight months and so much had changed. He honestly believed it changed for the better but he was afraid of what the future may hold as soon as the RDA on Earth discovered what they were up to. Parker had falsified some documents and numbers at least twice that he was aware of, sending corporate a plethora of data indicating business was as good as usual on Pandora. How long could it last?

Most of the scientists had returned to Hell's Gate while the rest of the ejected residents were still in crysosleep or who knows. Parker had briefly talked to Captain Brewer on the ISV Venture Star a few weeks back and explained that the people were getting restless and something had to be done very soon. They had discussed letting them go back to Earth, but then Pandora would be on a time frame. The critical nature of preparing the business plan for this new seed operation was becoming clearer. Operation Save Gaia (OSG) was officially underway.

He dragged himself over to his bunk and tuned his ear buds to a mixture of ambient and trance-like music he had acquired from Earth. The sounds were pleasant but nothing like the raw and naked sounds of the forest. He longed for the comfort and security of Hometree. He loathed his human body that quickly deteriorating. His muscles were weak from little use and his face unshaven. His obsession with the Na'vi and becoming one of the People had taken over his life and rightfully so. It was time to choose his ikran. He was ready.

Parker's POV

"_Wooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Mira come and check out what I got!"_ Parker grinned from ear to ear as he held up the leg of his latest conquest, a small yerik, previously injured at that, and barely large enough to feed a few children. As small as it may have been, Parker yelled and carried on like he had just won the lottery.

He scampered through the forest shirtless, in a modified loincloth and combat boots. Combined with a facemask, unruly hair, and various other adornments, he was quite the sight to behold. He dragged the carcass behind him, struggling with its weight that would have been easy for a full Na'vi to pick up and carry.

"_Nothing like the thrill of the hunt, oh yeah!" _

"_You are too loud. You did not thank Eywa for this creature. It was a poor kill. Now you scare the rest of the yerik off. You kill again and CLEAN or you do not eat tonight,"_ Mira whirled around, picked up Parker's kill, and started back towards Hometree.

_"Wait, what are you talking about? I killed that thing fair and square and now I can't eat it?"_

"_You did not thank Eywa! I have to thank Eywa for you. You do not give Eywa regard but instead prance around like a talioang ready to mate,"_ Mira's temper flared and her patience for his disrespect had worn thin. _"I always must remind you. Over and over. You must thank Eywa and you must feel it in your heart. You do not care!"_

"_I don't believe in __**EYWA**__ or anything else for that matter. Don't you get it? I don't feel it, damnit!"_

"_No YOU do not get-it. You MUST feel it. You will die here unless you learn to See,"_ Mira again stormed back towards Hometree and Parker stood in silence. He didn't get it. He didn't want to get it. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Four months of training and all he had been reduced to was a loincloth and getting sent to bed without supper.

"_Savages!"_ he screamed in Mira's direction before realizing he was alone. His heart dropped and he took off running after her.

Max's POV

"_Wow, this is beautiful. If Tsu'tey doesn't appreciate this, then it's hopeless. This is probably my best work of art yet. Just look at the numbers,"_ Max showed Norm a holograph slide of Tsu'tey's DNA and various other cell samples. The body in the embryonic chamber was roughly 3 years old in appearance, growing almost visibly. Much to Max's surprise and even with the lesser amounts of human DNA, four fingers and a thumb graced his hands. _"I just didn't think that would happen again, but maybe he won't notice."_

"_Won't notice?"_ Norm laughed, _"He's likely to come looking for you personally when this is all said and done. My bet is he'll either want to shake your hand or kill you."_

"_Nothing in between eh?"_

"_Doubt it."_

"_So what about Parker's?"_ Norm walked across the room to another tank.

_"Nothing spectacular. He's full hybrid like yours and Jake's so everything seems to be going along fairly well. He does have brown eyes though, which is odd. I thought they would change colors as it matured, but they are still brown."_

"_Interesting, that."_ Norm peered into the tank but the still tiny avatar's eyes were shut. _"He's smaller?"_

_"Yeah, of course Parker is like what? 5'8" or so? He may be a lame bloomer. Not really worried about it. How's he doing out in the woods anyway?"_

Norm couldn't help but to laugh at the thought, _"He has his days but honestly, I think Mira is ready to feed him to the viperwolves. He just doesn't listen and he refuses to try and See."_

_"Yeah well it's hard to See if you don't have that connection to Eywa."_

"_But you understand it Max? You See?"_

"_I've never been in an avatar Norm, I don't know. I hear what you guys say and see what you do with these creatures through the bond, but never experienced it for myself. I believe you, I really do. However, this is my home, this lab. This is what I live and die for, everything that surrounds me. You guys have your Eywa, I have my DNA re-sequencer,"_ Max grinned and pointed towards the machine.

"_But.."_ Max started again, _"I did take the liberty of experimenting with my own DNA in the new machine before using any other test subjects. I'll have my own avatar in about 15 more months."_

_"That's great Max, then you can come hang out with us at Hometree, learn to hunt, get an ikran.."_

_"Whoa whoa, no__, it won't be like that. I want to check all this out, but again –this,"_ Max made a sweeping motion with his hands, _"is my haven. It will always be a just-in-case scenario. A backup plan if you want to call it that."_

_"Eh you take all the fun out of this. Okay I gotta link up. I'm already an hour late."_

"_Hey Norm, have you told Jake about Tsu'tey?"_

_"No, been trying to find the right time and place. We should really discuss it with Mo'at as well."_

"_Yeah, well good luck with that,"_ Max followed Norm to the link chamber and closed the lid.

"_Later Max."_

Casey's POV - Hometree

A stark contrast to Parker, Casey's human form gracefully made its way through the forest. She and Fela, another young prospective hunter had made a game of it – who could stalk who. Casey's bare feet were tiny in comparison and harder to track than the large Na'vi prints. Her smaller figure made it easier to hide, but her peach skin and addition to blonde hair would easily give her away if not properly concealed.

No time for games today. The tribe was preparing for the pre-celebration of Iknimaya and all hunters, prospective hunters and gatherers must pull their share of the load. Utu Mauti* and teylu* were prepped for a shish kebab type dish while the cooks waiting for the other meats to arrive. Casey and Fela helped the gatherers today, much to Casey's disappointment. She had been on several hunts already and had become quite skilled with her bow. However, always wanting to help the tribe, she did not complain. Instead she labored tirelessly dragging some of the large harvest fruits back to camp. Jake and the ikran makto left earlier in search for talioang. Having one of these massive creatures for the festival would be a special treat.

A disturbance south of Hometree caused several ears to twitch in that direction but Casey had to look. Parker was chasing after Mira, who was obviously irritated and frustrated with her pupil. She laid the kill next to the fire with the rest of the meat and continued through camp and up Hometree, muttering under her breath words that Casey could barely hear and only partly understand, _".. 'e'al skxawng.. 'eveng.. h__ì'i__ eltu.. meyp kewong."_*

Parker had to run to keep up with the long stride of Mira who barely broke a brisk walk by Na'vi standard. He stopped at his own living quarters, bent over and breathing heavily, his hands on his knees and his head face down, sweat dripping from his hairline.

Casey, never one to miss an opportunity to give Parker a hard time, walked over to him, _"Can't keep up with a woman huh?"_

_"Shut the hell up."_

"_Damn man what is your problem? What happened?"_

"_I don't fucking get it okay? I mean, I've been out here for four months now, or at least I think that's how long I've been out here. We go tip toeing through the woods.. almost naked.. trying to learn about a fern or some stupid bug. She goes on and on about this Eywa thing, and that bores me to tears." _Parker pauses and struggles with his mask, wiping the sweat from around the edges.

_"Finally, today I get to kill something, and she tells me that I don't listen. On top of that, I can't even eat MY kill. THEN she leaves me in the woods and I have to run and almost pop a lung to get back here without getting eaten by a palulu..whatever,"_ Parker coughed violently and caught himself taking his mask off. _"And then there's this fucking thing! I'm going inside. I have to take this off."_

"_Mind if I join you?"_

Parker didn't answer but he didn't say no. Casey followed him into the living quarters and waited for the lock to pressurize. Before the second door was completely open Parker had his mask off and immediately threw it across the room.

_"You know, you might need that,"_ she picked up the mask and exopack and set it on a table.

_"I'm so frustrated. I traded in my air conditioner and office for the life of a savage. Why? Seriously, what is it out here that you guys are so damn fascinated with?"_

Casey could only smile at his frustration because she understood that he was here against his will. Jake had already told her that he was the link to RDA and he was most precious property. All she really wanted to do was take a knife to his throat, but she backtracked, gathered her thoughts and started to explain, _"You know Parker. I think you just need to chill out for a second. Take a step back and think about what you are saying. What is there NOT to be fascinated with out here? First of all, you are on a different planet. That in itself is a miracle. But look around you, the green forest, the strange plant life, the ikran, the pa'li, and the Na'vi people themselves, so proud, so innocent, and so honest."_

_"So primitive."_

_"Really now? Are they? I think they are more advanced and civilized than humans have ever been. They respect their planet. That's something that humans forgot about a long time ago. Just look at Earth. It's a pile of shit."_

_"That it is."_

_"And if you didn't make the call to Hell's Gate. And if you didn't try to work things out with Jake you would be headed right back to that shit hole with your pink slip waiting on you."_

_"Maybe."_

"_Maybe my ass. You screwed up the operations here by giving Quaritch permission to bomb Hometree. It's your own damn fault. You made the bed, now you get to lay in it,"_ Casey stopped before her temper got out of control. She didn't like being angry, but the whole thing with Parker was starting to wear thin on her nerves as well. She could only imagine how bad Mira wanted to kill him, because that's how she felt right now.

_"You're right Casey, you really are. But the problem with me is that I don't know HOW to see all this shit because it's so alien to me. I don't study this stuff. I study numbers, production, logistics, and money. I don't know anything about plants and animals. I've been in an office my whole life. I grew up in New York and the Dallas-Houston Metro. There's nothing like Pandora there."_

Parker seemed a little more relaxed now and Casey's temper started to wane. She sat back in an office chair and put her hands behind her head waiting for him to continue.

_"I've never seen an animal outside the ones at the bio-zoos. Yeah I've seen pictures of horses and cows but never touched one. I've always lived in high-rise apartments and even when I was a kid we never had a yard. I never went outside to play because the air was always too bad in the city. So yes, this is foreign to me. Very unnatural."_

_"You know Parker, it's funny you use that word – unnatural – because everything around us out here is truly the opposite of that. This is natural. This is nature. This is how everything is supposed to be. It's a balance of life and the survival of the fittest. Surely you have read about Indians of North America from centuries ago?"_

"_Yeah, but at least they didn't have to wear one of those damn things,"_ Parker pointed to the mask.

_"If you hate it so bad, then why are you so opposed to getting an avatar? I mean, I don't want one, but I can appreciate Pandora from my human body."_

_"Because it's just not right. It's like this epic moral dilemma in my head I can't get around. I am not a native. I am human."_

_"Yes you are, BUT you're getting way to serious about it. Think of it this way. It's a temporary vessel to help you get around the planet. It's like a full body mask without the nasty condensation to block your view. Jake just decided to take it a step further. He fell in love and it only made sense."_

_"Yet you don't want one."_

"_Nope, like I said before I can appreciate Pandora from my human body. I can't bond with an ikran or pa'li but I can still help put food on the table. I can double up behind a Na'vi because I don't weigh much. I'm tall so I kinda fit in a little better than you do anyway,"_ Casey chuckled and made a short waving motion at her chest.

"_So rub it in,"_ he threw his already abused mask at Casey.

_"Yeah, yeah I know you can't help it. But do me a favor okay? Give this an honest shot. You have another year and a half before your avatar is ready. Keep this attitude up and Mira will likely feed you to the viperwolves. What else to you have to do?"_

_"Nothing."_

They sat in silence while Parker washed his face and Casey adjusted some of her braids. A few minutes later they were interrupted by a rap on the glass window, startling both of them. Curious blue-green eyes looked through the window and lit up when they noticed Casey and Parker looking. Se'nari waved at Parker and motioned for him to come outside.

_"She stalks me."_

"_Are you serious? That's hilarious. Wonder why?"_

_"If you figure it out. Let me know. I can't understand what she says, but she always brings me things. In fact, she made this loincloth and some of these beads on my arm."_

_"She's a weaver. She likes you? That's odd, I don't see why. You're short and hairy."_

_"Enough with the short jokes! Eh, I do need to shave."_

Parker put his mask on and went through the air locks to get outside. Casey couldn't put her finger on it, but he almost looked excited to meet Se'nari outside. She peeked out the window and saw the elegant Na'vi woman kneeling in front of Parker and adorning his wrist with another bracelet. Usually Na'vi jewelry had a significant meaning to the Omaticaya and was only given out when someone crossed a milestone. Maybe Se'nari sensed Parker had crossed a milestone. What it was, only Eywa knew for sure.

* * *

"_.. 'e'al skxawng.. 'eveng.. h__ì'i__ eltu.. meyp."_ – "..worst moron.. child.. small brain.. weak alien."

_Utu Mauti_ – push fruit

_teylu_ - grub that is rich in protein


	14. Chapter 14: Battle of Wits

Norm's POV

The journey to Iknimaya was underway. After traveling through miles upon miles of forest, they started the treacherous trail up the Hallelujah Mountains. Norm adjusted his seat on the pa'li, leaning forward matching the angle of ascent up the rocky trail. His human body lay in the linked trance state at the Hell's Gate base, yet his avatar body was over a hundred miles away, inching closer and closer to his fate. If he succeeded today, he would be considered Omaticaya. He's never wanted anything more in his entire life. If he failed it would likely mean failure by death and it was not a thought he allowed to stay in his head very long.

Casey sat behind him, along for the ride though physically unable to choose and bond with an ikran. Jake suggested that she and Parker go for the learning experience. It would likely be another year before the next group of hunters was ready for the challenge. Casey, of course was enthusiastic about the trip. Parker sat behind another hopeful hunter, gripping the young Na'vi for dear life. Norm chuckled at the sight of Parker's fear. He had come a long way the past several months, but he would not be able to fully understand until he had his own Na'vi body. A few others, Casey's friend Fela included, were among the prospects.

Rocks skidded down the mountainside, crumbling under the weight of the direhorses' hooves. The mountaintop was in sight, and larger floating chunks of unobtanium floated nearby. Vines swayed in the wind and waterfalls misted over the edges. The flattened peak of the mountain provided a brief resting area for the group to dismount their horses and gather their strength for the climb ahead.

Norm's feet touched the cold rock of the mountain and the pure magnetism of the unobtanium stone pulsated through his skin sending a slight stream of goose bumps up his legs. Flying above he saw Neytiri and Mira on their tamed ikran. They landed roughly next to the resting group and dismounted. Mira had been a tremendous help to Jake with Norm's training. She was a fierce warrior and unforgiving teacher. She was even stricter than Neytiri and Norm felt confident that if he made it through Mira's training, he would be able to survive his ikran choosing.

Mira walked over to Norm and placed her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes grew softer than what he was accustomed and for an instant he felt his stomach tingle with an unknown feeling.

"_I did not think you would get this far Norm. Your mind does not function as a hunter. You study your prey without the desire to kill it. You want to learn from it instead,"_ Mira's voice soothed any anxieties he had even though her words weren't entirely comforting. _"Study your ikran first. Do not try to force yourself through this trial. You do not have the same instincts and reflexes. You must outsmart your ikran. It is the only way."_

"_Well, let's hope I'm smarter than the ikran that chooses me."_

Mira's hand moved to Norm's neck and paused for a brief moment, _"Let us hope."_

She moved her hand down his shoulder and arm and looked him square in the eye. He didn't understand why she was being this way towards him and it felt strange and unfamiliar, yet warm. He assumed she was only trying to give him some last minute pointers, but the feeling lingered until interrupted by Jake.

"_Alright guys, we need to get to the top of that mountain and the only way.. is this way,"_ Jake grabbed a vine that hung down from the cliffs above. _"Parker 'n Casey, ride with Neytiri and Mira. They'll take you to the top. Let's go guys."_

Max's POV – Hell's Gate

Max didn't have anything to do for the time being but wait. The maturing avatars' growth rates were on schedule so all he did was observe them growing. He decided to kill some time and head towards the research lab where Leslie and the other scientists had been working on various soil and air testing experiments. So far Leslie had been an asset. Her no-nonsense way of handling business kept everyone working efficiently. She had introduced him to another scientist, Jian Koy, who specialized in the preservation of living tissue in zero gravity and in a vacuum. So far his theories on preparing and packaging plants and seeds had been invaluable.

"_Hey Leslie, how are things going today?" _

_"Good Max, as you already know Jian has come up with some pretty interesting ways to preserve the umm -cargo- on the return trip to Earth. I think we have a breakthrough in the water diffuser as well."_

_"That's good news. I wish Norm were here because he'd be interested to talk more with you. I don't know near as much about plant life as I should. So what's with this water diffuser?"_

"_Where is Norm anyway? Out playing with the blue guys?"_

"_Norm's big day is today. He's getting to choose his ikran. He was still in the link when I came this direction so… so far so good I guess."_ Yeah, Max thought, he's not busting the link lid wide open, gasping for air, so he must be okay.

_"Sounds exciting. I know a few of the avatar drivers were expressing interest in getting to meet some of the other Na'vi as well."_

_"They just need to be patient. There is so much to do around here and just seems like not enough time. I know they want to learn, otherwise why would they be drivers in the first place right?"_ Max could sense her restlessness as well. All of the scientists here had basically been gophers at his disposal. He didn't know what else to do with them except put them to work. There were literally millions of seeds that would need to be collected, but that was only after determining which plants would be viable on Earth. That critical research was why Leslie and her team were so important.

_"Right. Okay that water diffuser, come take a look at this.."_

Leslie picked up a clear sac filled with jelly like substance and gave it to Max. It was cool to the touch, almost damp, but not so much it made his hands wet. The jelly was clear, dense, and extremely heavy. _"This is certainly interesting, what is it?"_

_"It's water. I'm not sure what Jian did, but that's about ten gallons of water reduced to the size of a soccer ball. With the reduced rate of water intake in what we call -plantcryo- this one little ball of goo will be enough to last a small plant half the trip back to Earth."_

"_So you just drop it in the soil?"_

_"In a nutshell, yes. The membrane is porous but only allows a pre-configured amount of moisture to leak through. It's genius really."_

"_Where's Jian at now?"_

_"Probably asleep. He works at night when no one is around to bother him."_

Max laughed and agreed, _"Yeah, I've done that before. Well tell him I said good work. This is definitely going to be useful."_

Norm's POV – Ikran Roost

As they neared the nesting grounds of the ikran, the random screeches, roars, and chirps from the creatures ricocheted off the mountain cavern walls. Norm's palms began to sweat and his stomach churned as they approached the clearing at the top of the mountain.

Fela was chosen to go first and he couldn't watch. Jake and Neytiri were offering her last minute advice while Mira inspected her bola and held her bow. He was too nervous and the thought of Fela getting hurt, killed, or simply failing was too much for him to think about. Fela stepped away from the group, towards the wild banshees and out of his eyesight. He heard several whoops and hollers from the other Na'vi. Casey was cheering her on and Jake added his own commentary of "do this" or "do that." There was the sound of struggling, gasps of breaths and then silence.

Epic cheers echoed off the mountainside like thunder and Fela flew on her new ikran in the distance. She swooped down and around effortlessly as if she had been born to fly. Casey screamed wildly and jumped up and down on a nearby rock.

Parker mumbled something about a _"redneck rodeo in the sky."_ However, he couldn't hide his interest completely. Norm had noticed him peaking around the edge and dodging and jumping almost in sync to what Fela may had been doing while wrestling her ikran. He smirked when Parker caught his glance and turned around quickly, pretending he wasn't really interested in the air show below.

Norm paced the side of the mountain as one by one the other hunters successfully chose their ikrans and flew for the first time. With each turn Casey screamed and cheered loudly and Parker became more amused. Norm focused harder; he tried to regroup his nervousness and resort to training and the repetition that Mira had drilled into him. _Hold the bola like this, when the ikran does this, you do that.. _Her words replayed in his mind, calculated movements, reflexes, but he had a gut feeling they wouldn't be good enough.

_"Norm, it's time brother."_

Jake patted him on the back and Norm nodded. He walked towards the remaining ikran roosting on the mountain cliff, but not before Mira grabbed his arm. _"Remember your training, but remember, this ikran will choose you for a reason. Feel it inside. Make the bond quickly."_

Norm walked to the nesting area, his movements cautious, precise. One by one he walked by the banshees as they screeched and expressed their objection to him being in their territory. He hissed at them aggressively and waited for one to make a counter-move signaling he was chosen. Oddly enough he was calmer than expected. Several of the banshees took to the sky, flying away from the intruder. Only a few were left on the roost now. They all seemed uninterested and his anxiety rose as he thought he might have missed his opportunity somewhere. None were challenging him. They all stayed far far away in the corners of the roost.

Norm dropped his shoulders and turned towards Mira and the others, removing his gaze from the remaining ikran. He didn't know what to do and hoped that maybe Mira could give him an idea on how to proceed. As soon as his eyes met hers, her eyes widened and she screamed _"Vrrtep tsyal!"_

"_Norm DUCK!"_ Jake yelled.

Norm turned violently and dove to the ground barely dodging the razor sharp obsidian teeth of a massive black and yellow male ikran. He struggled to regain his composure and stumbled backwards away from the angry beast. It had come from the sky and cleverly attacked from above. His heart thumped wildly in his chest while his adrenaline rushed through his veins; this was his chosen. Without losing eye contact with the ikran, he gathered his bola and cautiously moved behind a small boulder, temporarily protecting him from the creature's attacks. However, instead of staring him down aggressively as he had been told, this ikran watched his movements. It watched his hands, his feet; it studied him. He could almost see the ikran thinking and calculating a plan to defeat him. He inched his way around the rock and started his approach in a more disciplined manner.

The ikran moved from Norm warily, refusing to let him within bola distance. For the first time, he got a good look at the creature that had chosen him, and he tasted fear. A great scar had been torn into its side, the markings of a beast that had done battle with Last Shadow, and lived. In the corner of his eye, he saw Neytiri land her ikran nearby. A gasp came from somewhere behind him and several whispered words were exchanged. Norm knew he was in trouble.

"_Norm, you must outsmart it!"_ Mira had moved to a higher vantage point watching the battle below about to unfold.

"_Outsmart you huh?"_ Norm started, _"Well Mr. Badass ikran, considering I have two doctorates in biochemical and biological studies, three masters and one of those being on Pandoran ecology based on the studies of Ms. Grace Augustine herself, one would think I would know just the trick to take a monster like you .. down."_

As he finished the last words of the sentence he suddenly realized what he needed to do. Norm paused and gathered his bola in hand once again, cautiously stepping towards the creature slightly faster than it could get away. Suddenly the beast lunged forward, snapping its jaws fiercely grabbing the bola in Norm's hand. He struggled to hold on to the end, the line slipping through his fingers. However, in that instant he recognized the opportunity. Gripping the straining bola in his left hand, he reached for his spare and struggled to untangle the weapon with his right. What was left of his training kicked in and he whirled the bola to the ikran's off rear leg. The palm leaves wrapped around the leg tightly and the stones twisted and tangled creating a fierce grip. _"Eywa help me,"_ he muttered as he took a deep breath and pulled, hard.

The beast screamed in anger as it lost its balance and fell to its side. He seized the opportunity and yanked the bola from its mouth while struggling to keep the other line taut. The ikran was thrashing violently trying to right itself but he pulled the leg back once again dropping the creature to the ground. The ikran turned towards him again and then looked towards the cliff of the mountainside. He saw the defeat in its eyes and now it struggled to get away, digging its front talons into the ground and making its way to the freedom of the sky.

"_Oh no you don't big guy!"_ Norm adjusted the bola line and wrapped it around his arm, refusing to let go even if it meant he was dragged off the cliff with the ikran. Preparing his main bola once again was difficult as he struggled with the retreating animal inching closer to the edge. They made eye contact, and for an instant he could see the fear in its amber eyes. That critical pause was all that he needed. The bola violently flew through the air and it connected with the ikran's skull, cranking its jaws closed. He tightened his grip on the bola and ran towards the fleeting dragon. Forgetting any self-preservation and turning to sheer will and stubborn determination, he leaped and landed on the creature's neck, both of them tangled in bola lines. Suddenly he found himself falling, flying through the air clinging desperately to the back of a very pissed off ikran.

* * *

I'm sure you guys love me right about now huh? :)


	15. Chapter 15: The Meaning of Death

**A/N - Few warnings - This is a long chapter. (But us Avatar fans love the long stories right?) I wanted to tie up a few loose ends in this chapter before moving on to the next big thing. ;) I'm switching POVs a lot but it was necessary. Tried to make sure everything was labeled clearly. Also, this chapter is a MATURE rating so if you don't like that sort of thing, may want to skip past Jake's POV halfway down. **

**And I think I 'might' be about halfway through this story.. maybe! It's turned out to be much longer than anticipated but let me tell you, I am enjoying every second!**

**Love you guys! Thank you all for the awesome reviews!**

**~T**

* * *

**Jake's POV – Somewhere in the Hallelujah Mountains**

"_Max! Max! Get a samson to the mountains ASAP!"_ I yelled into my perma-link in desperation. Norm had just gone over the edge of the cliff and I couldn't see him in the clouds. I knew my ikran had to be close by, but it wasn't answering my calls. Neytiri and Mira had already dived after him, scanning the horizon and dipping through the floating chucks of rock, searching for a sign of him and his wild banshee.

_"What's going on Jake? Is it Norm? Lemme check the link room and see if he's still under. I'm sending Speedy now."_

I anxiously awaited Max's response. If Norm was still in the link then he was still alive, but that could change in an instant. Finally my ikran arrived, and I was on his back before he could even finish landing. Norm would have a second chance if he failed so I wasn't worried so much about his avatar, but rather about the mental effect this would have on him. He had been trying so hard to become Na'vi and it seemed that Eywa always had her own plan. Why she didn't want someone as dedicated as Norm was entirely beyond me.

_"He's still linked Jake, Speedy and Greggory are clearing the perimeter now and should be there shortly. If he's hurt I can fix it, but damnit if he kills his avatar…"_

_"Yeah, Max I know. I'm in the air right now, but no signs. I don't know where in the hell he went."_

**Norm's POV**

Norm struggled with the bolas, trying to secure them around his body and the flailing creature. Letting go with either hand long enough to make the bond would mean falling to his death. His hand desperately grasped an antenna that instinctively curled around his arm. The ikran dipped and flipped as it plummeted. Scanning the scenery from the flailing banshee proved difficult and provided nothing but the horizon of an unfamiliar landscape. The wild banshee banked hard to the left throwing his body flat against its back and he used this opportunity to grab his braid and secure in his mouth. Hopefully his opportunity would come soon, because exhaustion was sweeping over him. He could only hope that the ikran was feeling this same exhaustion and would quit its air acrobatics soon.

Out of the corner of his eye, something caught his attention, a reflection of the sun, shiny, glimmering that he recognized as water. The ikran was heading right towards it and the reflection of the Centaurian suns grew larger and larger.

It was an ocean. The ikran flapped its wings wildly and dodged back and forth yet more trying to rid itself of the rider. Norm clutched the antenna fiercely and prepped himself to make the bond. He had to give this one last shot before they reached the water. If he fell in the ocean there is no telling what evils lurked beneath the surface.

In an instant, the ikran dived sharply downward towards the ever-growing oceanic surface. The reflection of the sun blinded him temporarily while he regained his seat and composure on the determined banshee. Its random and ridiculous fighting had stopped and it was focused on one thing, diving into the water below. The smoothed flight, vertical as it may be, offered the single opportunity that was needed.

Clutching the ikran's antenna desperately with one hand, Norm snatched his braid from with the other and joined the neuro-tendrils in a single, deft motion. Tendrils reached for one another, twirling together, forming the bond. Flashes of anger, confusion and pain danced through Norm's mind and he felt the speed of the ikran decrease. The sensation of the bond was overwhelming but for once he understood this beast's irate disposition and blatant hostility. There wasn't much time left; he had to act quickly, yet it was already too late. Before his mind could form the command to pull up, darkness took him, taking him mercifully away from the painful moment.

**Max's POV – Hell's Gate Link Room**

_"Jake! Jake! Norm's link is severed and he's coming out. He's screaming! Shit.. Hold on.."_

Max focused his attention on the exiting link module, thrust it open to find Norm coughing, gagging and grasping his throat. _"Norm, easy now, it's just me. Calm down, please. Norm you have to breathe and calm down okay?"_

Still gasping for breath, Norm exhaled sharply, _"No, NO! It's gone! DAMNIT Max, it's gone!"_

_"What's gone? What happened? You need to calm down Norm. You're probably in shock right now."_

"_The avatar. It's in the ocean,"_ Norm collapsed back onto his link chamber, _"You've gotta try to link me back Max. I have to go back. It might be alive still."_

"_Norm I can't do that while you're in this state. You need to calm…"_ Max's explanation was cut short by Norm's hands desperately grabbing his lab coat and snatching him down.

_"Damnit Max PLEASE just fucking try.. I can't leave it out there"_

"_Fine,"_ he jerked away from Norm's grasp, _"But if your avatar is even knocked out you know it won't link."_

Max hastily punched the buttons of the link module and waited.

**Norm's POV**

The link chamber lights swirled and twisted in their usual rainbow formations, but instead of opening his eyes to another world, they struggled with darkness. His lungs burned and struggled; it was at that instant that he realized his avatar was drowning. As his surroundings became clearer, he felt the bond being strained and the ikran thrashing in the water above him. His arms grew heavy, but he continued the fight upwards towards his chosen ikran. It wasn't enough. The reflex and need to breath overcame his willpower and water completely filled his lungs. His ikran's final thrust upwards from the water finally severed the bond and he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the dark abyss despite his desperate attempts to swim upwards. Looking towards the surface of the water one last time, something circled as if it were looking for him.

_"Norm what's going on now? Are you okay?"_ Max's familiar and welcome voice urged him out of the link chamber. The blackness of it too similar to the darkness of the ocean.

"_Yeah Max. It's done. The avatar is dead. It's gone," _Norm rubbed his eyes and head and shakily stepped out of the link chamber.

"_What.. what happened?"_ Max helped him to the nearest chair. _"I thought you were choosing your ikran today?"_

"_I was. I did. However, this thing was smart, and fought worse than anything I've ever witnessed,"_ he explained. _"Have you talked to Jake?"_

_"Not yet, I was waiting on you."_

_"Go ahead and tell him. I'm going to my quarters."_

_"Are you sure you are okay? We can make you another avatar Norm, just be thankful you are still alive."_

"_I guess,"_ he shuffled through the double doors and down the hallway. Max's voice echoed once again down the hallway as he made his way to his quarters. Sleep would be like torture tonight. If he could even get to sleep.

"_Jake, Norm's avatar is dead."_

**Jake's POV**

We returned to Kelutral with heavy hearts of discouragement. The forest lay strangely silent and even the Pa'li's heavy hooves seemed to tip toe on the ground. Mira had left her ikran to help Casey ride a direhorse home, and Parker silently gripped my waist fiercely. Parker's reaction was unexpected. I had half imagined he would have thrown "I told you so's" and "human's aren't supposed to do this" in my direction. He was surprisingly disappointed that Norm had failed to bond with his ikran, and he was even more afraid now since that failure resulted in his death.

Maybe I was the exception to the rule. Maybe humans weren't meant to become Na'vi and bond with the creatures of Pandora, especially a creature as proud and monogamous as the ikran. Eywa had chosen me, and in return, I chose her over my own people. Maybe there was something in this relationship that was deeper than I could understand. All I know is that Norm's avatar was dead, and I couldn't imagine the pain he felt right now.

"_So what's Norm going to do now, Jake,"_ Parker's careful whispering tone of voice brought me back to reality.

_"I know he's upset, but one thing you have to realize is that this is all Norm has ever studied and ever known. He's very dedicated to Pandora. I would imagine Max has already started making him another avatar."_

"_So it's like the nine lives of a cat? I mean, try, die, try again?"_ Parker asked innocently. His tone of voice was uncharacteristic; it seemed to be filled with remorse for Norm's loss.

_"Human's are lucky in that regard. If the avatar dies, then Max can make them another one. The Na'vi don't have that choice."_

_"But the Na'vi are probably a heck of a lot better at this than we are," _Parker was actually making sense for once.

_"Yeah, they've trained for that moment their whole life. Failure doesn't happen often."_

The base of Hometree appeared before us. I saw Neytiri walking down the steps of the center, apparently finished tending to her ikran. She smiled as our eyes met and for a moment the sadness of Norm's defeat disappeared. After helping Parker dismount, I did the same and handed the lead to Parker who had already become a semi-skilled stable hand.

"_Yes master,"_ Parker rolled his eyes and headed towards the corals, not before Mira handed him the lead of her pa'li as well.

The festivities would still go on tonight even though there was a failure, there were victories and those must be honored. Plates of spiced meat and harvest fruits were passed around along with fermented juices that quickly raised the spirits of the collective group. Several played hollow instruments and beat on drums of yerik hide creating an almost trance-like atmosphere. Neytiri sat close to me, our shoulders lightly touching and our elbows bumping gently ever so often. She still gives me chill bumps when our skin touches and my face flushed at the thought of our intimate moments. It was all I could do to sit there, eat, drink, and pretend that the most beautiful creature to grace the heavens wasn't sitting next to me. The Na'vi equivalent of tequila had my hormones raging and left my inhibitions useless. I dropped my half-eaten plate and grabbed Neytiri's arm and pulled her to standing position. Trying not to cause a stir, I raised my hand motioning to the rest of the celebrating Na'vi that we would be back in just a minute. Uncustomary and impolite as it may be, I couldn't wait.

I pulled the protesting Neytiri down the trail of memories towards the familiar stream. Glowing bio-luminescent plants lighted the otherwise dark path. The great giant Polyphemus stared down upon them with an all-knowing eye. Nothing could describe the beauty of the forest; it had to be experienced, preferably with one you loved.

"_What are you doing Jake?" _she giggled, as I looked back briefly and winked at her.

"_We haven't had any 'us' time for a while. Don't you think it's that time again?"_

"_You silly human! Our people must think you are crazy!" _

I pulled her into me close as we reached the peaceful shoreline our bare toes almost touching the cool water. Privacy at last, away from all the eyes and onlookers, the only thing in between me and my lover were our clothes, and they were coming off. _"Ah, but you love this human in me don't you?"_

_"I do."_

Her hands slid down my sides and made their way to my straining loincloth. She expertly untied the offending piece, her eyes never leaving mine. Her breath danced off my lips as she lightly touched and teased my lips with hers. I matched the gesture by fumbling with her bottom piece unable to untie it. My frustration and anticipation was unbearable and my hands shook with excitement. She ever so slightly pushed my hands away while she removed her own clothing, leaving me standing there once again, ignorant like a child, in awe of the graceful figure before me. The light of the parent planet reflected off her cyan skin and every curve was accentuated.

Before I knew what was happening I was on the ground and she was on top of me. I moaned in approval and my hands clenched tightly around her lithe waist, pulling her closer and towards my desire. I could never be close enough to her. It was only when we made tsahaylu that I felt I was where I was supposed to be. It was only then that I felt completely comfortable and satisfied along with the most amazing feeling of euphoria that engulfed me head to toe. As if she could read my thoughts, she took my braid and made the bond.

As the tendrils sealed the connection a wave of her electricity flew through my veins and an animalistic growl slipped through my throat. If I could be addicted to any drug, it would be this one.

"_What is addiction?"_ Neytiri asked, whispering in my ear. I frequently forgot that our thoughts could cross while under tsahaylu.

_"It's the intense desire to need something to live, a craving that never ends."_

"_So you crave me?"_ Neytiri coyly shifted her hips on top of me, straddling my waist and protrusion that was aching to feel her warmth.

"_Every second of every day,"_ my desperate lips found hers and locked onto them tightly as we rocked in the undulations of pure ecstasy and love. My hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her downwards close to me, harder and faster.

The intoxication of the bond intensified and shared thoughts and memories soon blurred into rays of colorful light and rays of pure energy. The multi-dimensional rays swirled as our mind and bodies became one. Eyes closed, ears deaf to the world, I could feel her climax near. The spectacular vision became blinding to my mind where only opening my eyes gave me release. As I opened them, the barrier was crossed and she buckled in overwhelming bliss and pleasure. I met her with the pleasure of my own, the rapture of my seed emptying inside her. Waves of elation pulsed through our bodies as we sat collapsed over one another, taking in the last few moments of tsahaylu.

**Casey's POV – Human Living Quarters at Hometree**

"_Think they would mind if I went back to base for a while?"_ Casey asked Parker over a plate of food from the festivities. She sat inside the makeshift living quarters eating. Normally, she sat outside and ate with the Na'vi, but after wearing the mask all day, and Norm's failure, she just needed some 'human time.'

"_I don't see why not. I mean, you don't have to be watched all the damn time," _Parker replied dryly, poking at his food.

_"You know, you've made a lot of progress since you've been here Parker. I'm kinda proud of you."_

_"Thanks I guess. I don't really think I'm cut out for it though. I mean, I try, but I generally screw up."_

"_Eh, everyone screws up. You gotta think I've been shooting a bow and arrow for most of my stay on Pandora and I still miss a lot. Just work on what's up there.."_ Casey pointed at his head, _"..and soon, everything else will fall into place."_

"_You sure sound all wise and shit,"_ Parker replied, sarcasm thick in his voice. _"I still don't get why you don't want an avatar."_

"_I told you pumpkin, don't need one,"_ she patted his head and headed towards the bathroom. _"However, you do."_

"_Why do you keep saying that?"_

_"Because Parker, some people just need it. Take Jake for example. He was a paralyzed war veteran and the human race could offer him nothing. The avatar body and Pandora had everything he wanted."_

Casey grinned as Parker shifted in his seat and asked, _"So what does Pandora have to offer me?"_

"_I think you already know. Maybe a sense of belonging to something bigger than digging up rocks. Quit acting stupid Parker,"_ she gathered a couple of towels and a change of clothes. _"I'm taking a shower and getting some sleep. You should too. I think we should go back to base in a few days and check on Norm. I'm sure Jake will let you. Besides, don't you have some data transfers to forge?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah I do. Eh, see you in the morning Case."_

_"G'night shorty."_

**Norm's POV – Hell's Gate**

Norm woke the following morning in an unfamiliar and hardened room. Drab steel walls surrounded him like an ancient tomb. His avatar was dead and he was for the time being destined to live in Hell's Gate as a human once again. The alien air filled his weak lungs and he coughed at the thought. All he wanted to do for the past 10 years was to get on Pandora. Now that he was on Pandora, it was the last place he wanted to be.

He dragged his feet out from under the covers and met the icy metal floors, and chill bumps ran up his body. This isn't how life is supposed to be, he thought pulling himself upright and walking to the bathroom. Thoughts of his chosen banshee and the struggle played over and over in his head. Would have's and should have's and could have's repeated themselves over and over in a maddening trance.

The glass mirror shattered as his fist met it, pieces flying everywhere and hitting the floor. Anger and frustration flowed through his veins and pulsed in his heart. What did he do wrong and why did Eywa not see fit that he pass Iknimaya?

_"Norm, you okay?_" Max's voice was heard behind the quarter's door and it was all Norm could do to answer him.

_"Yeah, just broke something, I'm okay,_" he exhaled out under a ragged breath.

_"We're going outside soon to look at some plants. They have some new species. Want to go with us in a few? Might do you some good,"_ Max coaxed.

_"Uh, yeah, I guess. Give me ten minutes,"_ he replied, staring at the broken mirror at his feet.

***

Norm followed Max through the hallways towards the avatar compound. The sun shined brightly through the windows and he squinted his eyes in rejection. He pulled his mask down in preparation, as he had done hundreds of times before and all he felt was animosity towards the apparatus. It was too unnatural and too restrictive. He hated the very thought of needing such a device to survive outside.

They hadn't been outside long at all when Max noticed something circling in the distance. Norm instantly recognized it as a banshee, but it was too far away to tell if there was a Na'vi rider on it. Banshees didn't typically fly around Hell's Gate while hunting. Max started calling the scientists away from their plants, instead telling them to wait in the compound until they could figure out what the lone ikran was up to.

_"Speedy, can you get up in one of the observ towers and get a closer look at this banshee flying around at six o'clock?"_ Max said through his permalink.

_"Sure thing Max, gimme five."_

_"Thanks,"_ Max looked over at Norm, _"What do you think it's doing? And why is it this close?"_

_"Not sure, I can't really see what it looks like because of the sun angles right now. Just looks like a silhouette to me."_

_"Same. Hey, don't we have some binoculars around here somewhere?"_ Max started digging through a chest in the avatar sleeping quarters.

_"I thought they were inside, I'll go get them."_ Norm trotted off .

_"Ey Max,_" Speedy blared out over the link, _"It's a bloody big bastard flying around up there. Looks black with some pretty wicked yellow markings. No rider that's for sure."_

Norm, overhearing Speedy's description of the ikran, stopped dead in his tracks. Was that his banshee? His chosen? And why was it looking for him.. here? He instinctively turned around and took off running towards the ikran in the sky, yelling, waving his hands. If it wanted to eat and kill him, fine, at this point he didn't care.

**Max's POV – Several Days Later**

"_How's it going Jake? Nice to see you around here again, been a few months,"_ Max extended his hand to Jake and shook it as well as he could, barely able to get his fingers around Jake's. He shielded his eyes against the bright evening sun as he looked up at Jake's towering figure. There was a reason he liked it indoors, and this was it. _"Parker, Casey, nice to have you guys back on base too."_ Max shook their hands as well.

_"Yeah it has, how's Norm? We've been worried about him,"_ Casey asked.

Max, Casey and Parker removed their masks as they went through the airlocks, and they made their way down the hallway and towards the lab. Max replied with a shrug_, "You know, it's what can be expected. He lost a very important part of his life. I'm no psychologist, but he's dealing with it the best he can."_ He opened the door to the lab, filled with embryonic chambers of avatars. Norm was sitting at a computer monitor, logging his thoughts, as any good scientist would be.

_"However, I'm glad you guys came, because there's something that Norm and I have been meaning to tell you for a while now, but we just couldn't find the right moment."_

"_You're lovers?"_ Casey giggled.

"_Oh come on Casey!"_ Norm turned around, agitated, but clearly amused at her attempt at humor and breaking the awkwardness of the moment.

"_I like mine a little thicker than that,"_ Max joked back, _"but no, in all seriousness. Jake, I took a hint from you several months ago about cloning a full Na'vi."_

"_You what? Serious? You don't mean.."_ Jake scanned the tanks looking for the familiar face, _"Tsu'tey."_

"_Yep, that's him. Nice huh? The avatar is just a child right now but the resemblance is obvious,"_ Max beamed with pride at his accomplishment. _"However, I did have to use a tiny tiny bit of human DNA to fill some holes."_ He pointed at the five digits gracing his hands.

"_Oh,"_ Jake laughed, _"He'll be pissed about that!"_

_"Yeah, that's what Norm said. But anyhow, it worked and the vitals are excellent. I say we have a little over a year until it matures. Seems to be maturing faster than the other hybrid clones."_

_"Then we have a year to get Mo'at to accept the idea. I think its brilliant Max, but it's up to her whether or not we go to Eywa with it,"_ Jake continued to examine the juvenile Na'vi clone.

"_Eywa is the only one that matters Jake,"_ Norm interrupted the conversation. _"I've been doing a lot of thinking the past couple of days. More than usual about Eywa and the creatures that are connected here. Jake, my ikran came looking for me, here."_

"_What? No way?"_ Norm had Jake's full attention at this point. Casey and Parker moved in to hear the conversation.

"_Yeah he almost committed suicide right there in front of us."_ Max explained. _"The crazy fool took_ _off running towards the ikran and I knew he was banshee bait right then and there."_

"_Honestly I didn't care if I lived or died,"_ Norm continued. "_So I took off running towards it, yelling at it over and over, telling it that it was me that he tried to kill and if he wanted me dead, here I was."_

"_So what happened?"_ Parker moved in yet closer.

_"The beast landed right in front of me, eyed me suspiciously, but didn't make a move on me. In fact, I tried to touch it, but it wouldn't let me get close. It wasn't aggressive, but it was definitely checking me out as if I were a familiar face. It was confused."_

"_Scared the shit out of me that's for sure,"_ Max laughed.

_"It sat there for a few more minutes before flying off. It's been out there every morning since. When I walk out there it just stares at me for a few minutes, makes a few noises then flies away."_

"_It knows who you are Norm, that's amazing. I can't wait to tell Neytiri and the others. How cool is that?"_ Jake started with excitement. _"When you get a new avatar all you have to do is be like.. 'Hey buddy' and take off!"_

Max looked over at Norm who shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the mention of a new avatar and decided to speak for him. _"We don't have any extra tanks right now. I mean, I could flush one, but that would be the equivalent of avatar homicide.. I just can't do it. Mine will be ready faster than the others, maybe. At Tsu'tey's rate he might be able to be pulled slightly earlier than the others."_

Norm looked up slightly more confidence in his eyes, _"I also think that Eywa needs me in Hell's Gate for research for this divine purpose of yours Jake. I was getting too enveloped in Pandora and the way of life for the Na'vi. You are the messenger Jake, but I have the knowledge to get this ball rolling. I've been slacking in that regard. I know I'm needed here and that's why Eywa told me 'Not yet'."_

"_That's pretty deep man, you came up with that all on your own?"_ Parker joked, slapping him on the back.

Norm just shook his head, glancing up at Max who was smiling at Parker's ignorance. Even he understood the power of Eywa on this planet though not personally experiencing it.

"_Ok guys back to work! Out of my lab!"_ Max laughed and playfully and half-heartedly shooed everyone out of the room.

**Parker's POV**

"_You had a what?"_ Parker questioned Captain Brewer as he tried to explain the malfunction of the cryosleep chambers.

"_Life support glitched and we couldn't get it up and running in time. I tried everything I knew, had every tech on the ship working on it. We couldn't even get them opened. They locked down and turned off." _Brewer's voice echoed through the control station of Hell's gate. Speedy and Greggory stood nearby with shock and disbelief written across their faces. Jake and Casey walked in a few moments later.

"_Shit,"_ Parker rubbed his hands through his hair and rested his fingers on his temples. _"Did they suffer?"_

_"No, they were already asleep, so basically they just.. passed away."_

"_And the others on the ship, how are they taking it?"_

_"Well, everyone up here knows it was an accident so spirits are okay in that regard though many lost some close friends naturally. I think most of them want to go back down to the base though. We need to ship out or plant our feet on solid ground soon or there will be trouble."_

_"Understood. I'll talk to Sully, he just walked in."_

"_Ten-four."_

"_What's going on?"_ Jake asked.

"_In a nutshell,"_ he began, _"Cryosleep chambers failed on the ISV. A hundred people died and we need to get the rest of them down here. I think a few are scared. Can I talk to you in private?" _Parker started past Jake and the others, slightly nervous.

_"Uh, well sure, I'll follow you."_

Jake followed him to his quarters, dodging the low hanging doorframes. Parker started to explain how he and Captain Brewer went through a large screening process to choose who went into cryo and who stayed awake. They chose the ones with the most violent background, soldiers who were loyal to either RDA or Quaritch, and those with a questionable loyalty at all. He told Jake that in the beginning his motivation was only saving his own ass, but now his loyalty was with Jake. His purpose, no matter how ignorant and defiant he acted at times, was to help Jake with his mission to save Earth. He admitted that the plan was likely the only one that would also save his face in the eyes of corporate RDA.

"_So you killed them?"_ Jake frowned and looked down at the cowering Parker.

"_They just seemed like a liability at the time. I didn't know what else to do,"_ Parker fidgeted. _"Most of them were just soldiers who hated this place anyway or corporate brown-nosers. I didn't want them getting in my way anymore. And if Quaritch had been in that bunch I would have put him in there too."_

_"As much as I hate the fact that you killed rather innocent people. I'll have to give you props for being a sneaky, mischievous and calculating little shit."_

"_What, so you're not going to kill me?"_

"_No, but as a um… 'reward' I guess, I'm going to let you stay here with Norm a few weeks and take a break. You need to learn as much about our planet as possible and help out with the people coming off the Venture Star. We need to get a load of seeds and plant life ready to ship back to Earth. It's your responsibility to make RDA buy our idea."_ Jake slapped Parker on the back_. "Weight of the world is on you now, literally. Catch you later, I'm headed back to Hometree."_

"_Hey Jake,"_ Parker called out to Jake who was carefully making his way through the low-ceilings of the hallway.

_"Yeah."_

_"Thanks.. for everything.. really."_

Jake smiled and continued out the corridor.


	16. Chapter 16: Switching Sides

**A/N: Another chapter is close behind.. Sorry this is shorter than usual, but we're getting ready to start really rocking and rolling now!!! Love the reviews!**

**~T**

* * *

**Parker's POV – Hell's Gate**

Parker sat at his office desk for the first time in months. The air conditioning blasted against the back of his tanned neck and scattered his already messy hair. Surprisingly, he was actually annoyed by the mechanical sounds of the base and the icy chill of the air running down his back. Piles of unfinished paperwork lay out before him and 'spreadsheets with the scientists' new venture sat on top of the mess. Spreadsheets in hand, he started running through numbers, looking for a way to profit off of Jake's idea. RDA would only go along with this if there were some way to make money. Unobtanium had been their cash cow for too long and it only worsened Earth's industrial appetite. He needed bait, something that would entice the corporation to the point where they couldn't refuse.

With a few keystrokes he had reached Grace's digital file and began scanning her credentials, job history, resume, contacts, and professors. He needed someone with enough pull and clout on Earth that could possibly put pressure on the higher-uppers within the RDA corporate headquarters. The list of names went on and on, recommendations, referrals, students and more. Overwhelmed, he radioed Norm who he recognized as being her number two request straight off of the home planet, number one being Jake's brother, Tommy.

_"Norm, I need your brain for a minute. I have an idea, but I'm kinda in over my head here."_

"_Sure thing, be there in a few,"_ Norm replied through the speaker.

Within minutes Norm, dirty from working outside, the imprint of mask still fresh around his face, strode into the office. _"What'dya got for me?" _He sat down roughly, almost knocking the chair over in the process. _"Sorry, still adjusting. I hate this body. It's so.. clumsy."_

Parker laughed as he watched Norm readjust himself in the chair, _"Well, I need bait for RDA and it's just not coming to me. I need someone or something on Earth that can help plead our case. I need proof, details, information, facts, statistics, SOMETHING that says.. 'Hey RDA assholes, we have a better idea than you do, so listen up'."_

Norm scratched his head with a dirty hand,_ "Something along the lines of.. We can save the Earth, here's proof. You guys are just destroying it. Here's proof of that too,"_

_"Exactly. Now who do you know on Earth that could get us that type of information. There has got to be SOME agency, corporation, or something that's like the anti-RDA. I mean.. there was the IEPA years ago, but didn't RDA buy them out?"_

_"Ohh.. the International Environmental Protection Agency.. Yes." _Norm agreed, _"RDA bought them out about 10 years ago, but the guy who ran it, Professor Altus Gore is still hardcore into the whole 'Save the Earth' thing."_

_"Is he legit? I mean, can we go to him and present this idea.. and then he come back with enough power and backing to pressure RDA."_

Norm laughed, _"Honestly, he's kind of eccentric, but he does have a VERY loyal following and big money supporters. It actually might work."_

_"He'll have a field day with this. And anyone with money has power. Excellent. So how do we get in contact with him from here? RDA records everything that's sent back to Earth."_

_"Surely there has to be a way to bypass it. I don't know of any other compatible superluminal communication devices though we may try the trial W-wave Quantum matter theory," _Norm sat back in his chair, deep in thought, eyes towards the ceiling.

_"The what? Shit. Out of all the geniuses on this base, do we not have ONE person that could hack these damn radios?"_

_"Uh, well, I can ask around. The residents from the Venture Star should be landing today sometime. I'm sure some of them would love to - stick it to the man,"_ Norm stood and started towards the door, _"Anything else? I gotta get back outside."_

_"No, thanks Norm. See you later."_

Next, he signed 'Sympathy Letters' to be sent out to the families of lost ones. Not only the ones lost in cryo, but also the ones lost in the war. It had been something he's been putting off for a while, but the latest _incident_ with the cryosleep chambers brought the task to importance. Never would he have thought he would murder people purposely to save his own ass, but the threat was one he couldn't take lightly. Reflecting back, he realized that he did it based on pure selfishness. Now, without remorse, he can say he did the right thing, for the greater good of Pandora and Earth. The RDA loyalists and Quaritch ass-kissers were gone.

Parker leaned back in his cushioned chair, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling tiles above. The office walls suddenly felt too close and for once he felt claustrophobic. Closing his eyes only took him back to Hometree, outdoors, and Se'nari's beautiful – his thoughts trailed, "_I need some fresh air,"_ he said aloud and sharply cutting his daydream short. Standing up quickly he grabbed his mask and headed out the corridor to the avatar compound.

The warm dense air soothed his chilled skin quickly and he found himself pulling at the long sleeve shirt he put on earlier. Not exactly thinking about the others in the gardens working, he took it off and tossed it aside as he joined the others. Soon, he heard a few whistles and catcalls and of course Casey was the leader of the pack.

"_Looking good short-stuff,"_ Casey called.

Parker's face turned red and immediately he wished he could hide in the woods, _"Look its fucking hot out here okay?"_

"_Flex for us Park!"_ Casey teased. Giggles and snickers started echoing through the scientists working the grounds as well as a few avatars that were helping out. Parker just rolled his eyes and walked passed the whistling Casey who was busying herself adjusting her bow.

Norm was standing in a group of unfamiliar scientists and crouched avatars so Parker ambled in that direction. He really didn't understand what they were talking about, but there wasn't anything else to do but listen. Norm acknowledged him and continued the discussion while Parker and the other scientists listened intently.

"_These maturing Puffball Tree's have to be carefully handled. See those gas filled sacs, they are full of sodium hydroxide and hydrogen gas. It is flammable but as long as you are careful, you can harvest the seeds out of the pods."_ Norm was standing next to one of the trees, and pointing out each part carefully. _"This one,"_ he said, moving next to a larger plant that looked to be related _"is a vein pod. These pull methane out of the atmosphere and store them in the green globe here."_

"_So how are these plants in particular going to survive on earth?"_ an unfamiliar voice asked.

_"Well, methane, as you know is a greenhouse gas on Earth. When it is oxidized it turns into carbon dioxide and water. Studies have shown, that if these plants get a fraction of the methane, they will still flourish. The carbon dioxide the produce can be used in a symbiotic relationship when planted around other pandoran plants. Of course, with the flammable properties of the globes, they will have to be monitored constantly and grown in controlled environments. The methane in turn, can be harvested."_

_"Hey that's pretty sweet, we can use that as a marketing ploy – it's like growing your own fuel!" _Parker added, the scientists simply looked at each other in obvious amusement.

_"Yes," _Norm agreed, _"We need to find Leslie. She has been very thorough with documenting the details. I suspect you will find her and her team in the arbor lab – actually, I think that's precisely who you need to talk to about the RDA persuasion plan as well."_

"_I guess that's my cue then, see you guys later,"_ Parker ambled back to the building, not exactly thrilled to be going indoors again. He grabbed his shirt reluctantly and put it on.

He remembered Leslie as the blatantly outspoken scientist aboard the Venture Star. He wasn't sure how their conversation would go, but in a way he felt intimidated by her since being lost in the woods for such a long time. Everything at Hell's Gate felt hard, cold, and lifeless even with the multitudes of scientists scurrying about. As quiet and relaxing as it should be without the excess soldiers, nothing was peaceful about this place. He reached the arbor lab and attempted to straighten his irritating shirt collar again; the door zipped open and he walked inside collecting some fairly interesting looks. Leslie, apparently uninterested in his presence, never took her eyes off the computer monitor. Soon the others shifted their gazes back to their work.

Parker eased to the back of the lab where Leslie worked and cleared his throat. Leslie glanced upwards, but to his relief she seemed to be in a good mood._ "Hi Parker, long time no see. How'd the woodland creatures treat you?"_

_"Well enough, but it's a big difference compared to the office life. Norm said you were the documentation go-to person. He said you'd have some ideas about marketing strategies and how we can feasibly make our plan profitable in RDA's eyes."_

_"I call it an obsessive compulsive disorder, but Norm calls it meticulous documentation. However, I do have some useful data and I think you could use it. Let me pull out the key elements and send it to you."_

"_What kind of information are we talking about here?"_ Parker asked.

_"Basically, any pandoran plant we send to Earth simply MUST have a carefully laid out plan. We're talking about everything. What latitude or climate can it live in, where do we plant it, how is it cared for, what can it be used for, where will it be most valuable, and how can RDA benefit from it."_

She continued, _"For example, some of the methane gathering vein pods should be used next to areas high in methane – like landfills. Landfills are highly governmentally run, so it would be easy to plant and maintain them – or if RDA outsourced it. The plants would pay for themselves by collecting the virtually pure methane gas – this gas goes on to power other devices. Methane is a ridiculously clean burning fuel. This equates to money in the pockets of the providers."_

_"Wow."_

_"So this is just a small example of what these plants are capable of doing. It won't happen fast, but it will give RDA another money vein and it will allow areas of high population and high pollution to have cleaner air maybe in a matter of years. Combine the right plants in the right areas depending on pollutants and it will be quite amazing."_

_"It also saves Pandora."_

"_Something like that,"_ Leslie smiled, _"Glad to see you are finally on board with us Parker."_

_"I have a lot of work to do. Say, do you know anyone who can get a message to someone on Earth without it getting traced by RDA?"_

Leslie looked out of the corner of her eye for a second, thinking, _"Actually, I do. Come with me."_

Parker followed Leslie through a maze of hallways to an office in the far corner of the base. He'd never been in this area before, and honestly didn't know it existed. In the office he greeted a lanky scientist in his upper sixties with graying disheveled hair and fair complexion. His wrinkled and deep-set eyes sat behind thick spectacles. His posture assumed that he had spent many years at his desk or hunched over some sort of project.

"_Parker, meet Professor Mikhail Vlad,"_ Leslie introduced them.

"_Pleased to meet you. How long have you been here on Pandora? You just don't look familiar."_

"_Longer than you've been alive, boy,"_ he smirked with a deep Russian accent as he shook Parker's hand.

"_Professor Vlad is a world renowned nuclear and quantum physicist and biochemical specialist. He also works for a third party – Devstvennaya Atlantica."_ she turned her attention back towards the professor. _"Professor, Parker here needs a way to get information to Earth without it being traced by RDA. You're up to speed with the new developments here and now we need a way to get the ball rolling on the mothership."_

_"Wait, you don't work for RDA? Then how did you get.."_

"_Not really boy,"_ the old man's tone changed and he got close to Parker's face, _"However I can assure you if you think about telling our little secret, you will be dead before it leaves your mouth."_

"_Oh whoa, no.. Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant.. So you're undercover then?"_ he shifted uncomfortably away from the professor and found a seat next to the desk.

_"DA has been infiltrating RDA for years. Some way or they other, RDA made the first leap into deep space and has been controlling the progress for years. However, don't discredit the private organizations."_

"_Privately funded?"_

_"Something like that boy. Play smart, not hard. We have several undercover agents here."_

_"That's insane. Wow, I had no idea, no clue. This is crazy. So I'm guessing you have your own way of communicating right?"_

"_Yes," _the professor smiled.

_"So how do you.."_

_"If I told you boy, you would regret learning that," _he moved away and winked at the giggling Leslie.

"_Oh, okay, sorry,"_ Parker shifted in his seat.

"_So now, you sit, and you listen,"_ the professor stated.

Leslie sat down next to him and they listened to him run through a lot of mumbo jumbo quantum physics lingo Parker didn't understand. He later went into the politics about how the DA can put pressure on the board members of the IEPA to meet and discuss the overthrow of RDA. If they could get enough smaller agencies on board to take in this new venture then they could essentially bankrupt RDA from within and force their cooperation. The DA and IEPA would then arise as the saviors of Earth and RDA would be thoroughly discredited.

_Information overload._ Parker absorbed everything Professor Vlad had to say as well as he could. The man was an obvious genius who enjoyed his work and DA seemed to have a significant underground stronghold on the RDA, clueless though they may be. As the speech ended and Parker finished his notes, the professor caught him off guard with his final statement.

_"Boy, you belong to DA now. If you believe in your purpose, then you will honor this commitment."_

"_I understand,"_ Parker nodded and left Leslie and the professor to their more detailed conversations of plant life and chemical reactions. _Learn something new everyday_, he thought to himself, still in shock from learning RDA was already being watched by agencies who wanted them to fail. As complicated as this may be, he suddenly felt that this was going to be a heck of a lot more delicate than he originally anticipated. Walking towards his quarters, the weight of the world seemed to rest on his shoulders. For the past decade he had been climbing the wrong ladders, chasing the death of the human race all while shamelessly living a life of luxury. Innocents had died at his hands from both worlds. He didn't want that life anymore; for once he wanted to do what was right, by the standards of life, not money.

Staring into the mirror of his private bathroom, he removed his shirt and examined his tanned and roughly shaven face. His hair, lightened from the rays of the Centauri star, carelessly fell over his ears. His bronzed skin contrasted heavily against the white tiled walls and his once weak and small-framed body seemed fit and strong. For the first time in years, he looked into the mirror and liked what he saw.

_Life is good_, he thought to himself as he made his way over to the desk in his quarters, sat down and enthusiastically began typing the single document that will likely change the world.


	17. Chapter 17: Eighteen Months AWH

**14 Months Later... 18 Months After the War with Humans**

* * *

**Neytiri's POV - Hometree**

"_But sa'nok it will be a good thing to have a warrior such as Tsu'tey back within our tribe,"_ Neytiri pleaded. For the past several months she had begged her mother to try and accept the idea of Tsu'tey returning. Mo'at refused to speak with her at first, but seemed to be giving in to the pressure.

"_I do not understand how the sky people can think it is within Eywa's will to create Tsu'tey a false body! Tsu'tey is dead!"_ Mo'at argued.

"_It is not a false body; it is a new body. They recreated him from his own life tissue," Neytiri followed her protesting mother down the steps of Hometree._

"_How do you explain that?"_ she sharply asked. _"How can you take someone's life tissue and create the body after it has been broken and it's queue severed?"_

_"I cannot sa'nok. Max, the si'een'teest could perhaps explain to you better. Will you hear him? My Jake, our Olo'eyktan desires for Tsu'tey to come back. Please open your mind to his ways as it has saved us before."_

Mo'at stood staring at Neytiri with ice-covered eyes, _"Very well. I also wish to see this demon body. Then I will make my decision."_

"_Thank you sa'nok,"_ she nodded her head and retreated from the irritated tsahik and started towards Jake near the base of Hometree. Even if her mother refused, she flirted with the idea of bringing Tsu'tey back on her own. If it were in Eywa's will, it would be, no matter what Mo'at's decision.

**Norms's POV – Hell's Gate Lab & Recovery Room**

"_Okay Norm, grab that side, Gregory you on the left. Parker, watch his head. Speedy, help me. On the count of three we shift it from there to here,"_ Max instructed through a masked face, directing them on how they would move the newly decanted Na'vi hybrid onto the stationary bed. The extraordinary progress the body matured enabled them to pull it considerably earlier than originally anticipated.

_"One… two.. THREE.."_

"_Holy shit he's heavy,"_ Parker complained as they cumbersomely moved the unconscious body from the gurney.

"_Yeah, well, look at him. He's huge,"_ Max laughed as he situated Tsu'tey on the bed, straightening the sheets.

For the first time Norm was able to closely examine the familiar features of the once decorated warrior. Fearless and brave as he was, perfect in the warrior sense, yet fatally vulnerable. Norm had the second chance that Tsu'tey didn't, until now. Silently, he thought how his life would come back to the body, how it was possible, and if Eywa would grant their wish.

As usual, Max quickly ran them out of the recovery room, explaining he needed to make sure all vitals were in order and that the body was mature enough and strong enough to handle the upcoming ritual; nothing like putting a mature Na'vi male into the equivalent of a teenage body. Norm shrugged his shoulders and removed his mask as he walked through the pressurized lock and went back into the lab to the newly vacated amino tank. Soon, his new avatar would be growing in that tank; soon he would be in the forest again.

"_Norm, do you copy?"_ Jake's familiar voice rang over the link radio.

"_Affirmative, what's up Jake?"_

"_Looks like Mo'at wants to see Tsu'tey's body. I know you guys were going to decant him soon. Any idea when we can bring her to see him?"_

_"I'll talk to Max, but we just got him decanted, so I'm sure it will be soon, maybe tomorrow morning?"_

_"Excellent, just let me know. Out."_

The busy work just didn't seem to be enough anymore. There were only so many plants he could look at, seeds to test and gas ratios to run. The stress levels were still moderately reasonable among the scientists though a few temper tantrums had surfaced when they'd argue about which plants had the best symbiotic relationship with each other or which plants should be high level or low level security. It was humorous sometimes to say the least, but he was growing tired of the monotonous mechanics of day-to-day life.

He gathered his few tools and grabbed his exopack mask once again and started towards the exit.

***

Casey's familiar blonde hair appeared over the plant life of the compound. Behind her dragged a fresh kill on a native mat; her lean muscles struggled against the weight. Sweat dripped from the sides of her face, ran down the edges of the mask, and reflected the hot evening sun; once again Norm found himself admiring her raw determination and dedication. He felt inadequate as a human both mentally and physically and he desperately longed to be back in what he considered his "real" body.

"_Jeez are you going to help me with this or stand there and look stupid?"_ Casey yelled.

"_Oh, right.. sorry,"_ he jumped instantly and trotted over to help. Casey always kept the scientists fed well and helped wherever she may be handy. They never complained; the tangy meat was a welcomed change to processed foods. He helped her hoist the dead yerik on to a hook and watched as she skillfully skinned and dressed it in the compound yard. If he could only be so content with his human body, then maybe the deafening call from the forest would be bearable. Realizing suddenly, the noise he heard wasn't from his head, he turned swiftly and saw his detached ikran only twenty yards from him. _Snack time it is,_ he thought to himself. A wave of excitement, unfamiliar to him seemed to surge through his veins. He shook off the thought and turned to Casey, asking her for a healthy flank of meat.

"_That's your steak tonight!"_ she joked.

"_Yeah, yeah,"_ he waved her off.

"_How's it going buddy?"_ Norm reached out to the ikran and rested his hand against its broad leathery head and simultaneously feeding the hunk of meat to the increasingly spoiled pet. _"Yeah, this is a good treat today, thank Casey for this one,"_ as if it could understand what he was saying, the beast looked up and purred deeply.

"_So that's thank you in ikran speak then?"_ Casey laughed, never skipping a beat from her carcass dressing.

_"HAH! Actually, I think it was.. Casey you know what's weird. I think I feel the ikran when it is around. I mean, I get these strange waves of energy and I just can't describe it."_

"_Uh, yeah, you're crazy Norm, but I think you already know that,"_ she replied.

_"No, I'm serious. It's like a different field of energy, almost magnetic in nature, but I can feel random sensations and thoughts penetrate my skin."_

"_Okay Norm, what have YOU been smoking?"_

_"I'm gonna sit on it."_

"_You're going to WHAT? Oh hell no, don't you…"_ Casey threw down her knife and started towards Norm but was met with an angry and defensive scream from his ikran, which froze her in her tracks. Norm had clambered onto the bird before she could reach him.

Tiny in comparison to the Na'vi, Norm sat atop the beast, feet not even touching the natural stirrups of the ikran breastbone. His feet dangled over its shoulders and his hands nervously gripped the antennae that actively searched for tsahaylu. _"Sorry buddy, I don't have a plug-in,"_ and instantly the antennae stopped their search.

"_Hey, he understands me!"_ he excitedly called out to Casey.

_"You are fucking crazy Norm, get off of it **NOW**. If you fall off or die this time, you're gone, dead, fucking dead for real, none of this nine-lives bullshit. **GET OFF**!"_ she yelled frantically.

"_Fine, fine,"_ he released his grip on the antennae and wrapped his arms around the neck, sliding off and landing next to it. The ikran bumped his side affectionately and for a moment Norm felt as if it were sad. It didn't want him to leave, and at that instant he touched its warm and colorful hide and felt the energy again.

_"It's real Casey. The energy is real. It's not the same as when you are connected through tsahaylu but it's there. It's weak to the point of imagination, but when I touch him I can feel his thoughts in the diluted sense. Wow, I can't wait to tell Mira.."_

"_Norm, it's just not safe,"_ Casey disagreed, hands on her hips. _"And Mira..?"_

_"Yeah, well, she was concerned about me for a while. She's become a good friend Casey,"_ Norm shifted uncomfortably. _"However, back to the subject at hand,"_ he scratched his head and avoided Casey's inquisitive gaze, _"I just discovered that we are somewhat capable of communicating with creatures on Pandora and we don't need a queue,"_ he reluctantly moved away from the ikran until it flapped its wings and took to the sky.

"_Grace would be proud,"_ she said dryly. _"Now help me finish dressing this yerik, and tell your bird good night okay? And tell me more about Mira.."_

***

"_Leslie, you're not going to believe what I just did.."_ Norm burst through the doors of the arbor lab startling most of the scientists that were still deep in documentation. _"I sat on my ikran!"_

"_You WHAT? Isn't that dangerous?"_ Leslie had his full attention as well as several other scientists that had heard his exclamation.

_"Yes, I sat on it. And I could feel it. I could feel his thoughts – in a more diluted sense, but I could still feel them Leslie."_

_"Wait, how? I guess I don't understand."_

_"Well, I have felt tsahaylu with the pa'li and briefly felt it with this ikran before my avatar drowned. So it's like that, yet different and diluted. You know how the synapses of the trees have been compared to the neurons of the brain? Ten to the forth and ten to the twelfth and just millions and millions of neuro-connections are readily available to us through the plant life. However, these connections are miniscule in our own Earth plants."_

_"So you're saying we are directly proportional to the Na'vi when compared to our plants verses Pandora plants?"_ Leslie asked.

_"Yes! We are just not fine tuned as they are. I bet we can do it, but it would take so much more physical and mental awareness than most humans are even capable of. We never stop to smell the roses, why would we stop and try to feel the energy waves that these creatures radiate so readily? I was just lucky enough to WANT to feel tsahaylu with my ikran. I desperately wanted to be able to connect with him again and that desire triggered it. I looked for it."_

"_Simply amazing,"_ Leslie and the others agreed. _"Sit down and let me get all this in my notes. I must document it thoroughly and prepare it for the DA."_

"_Oh yeah, speaking of, how is that going?"_

_"The professor has been in some pretty intense conversations with them, but they are buying the idea and are full ready to force RDA to the ground. The IEPA got involved recently, and this communicating with the plants and animals idea of yours Norm, they are going to have a freggin field day with it. This is great. The tree-hugging hippies will rule the world!"_

They both laughed at the idea then Norm settled into answering her nonstop questions.

**Casey's POV**

Casey removed her mask and briefly paused while she adjusted to the cooler air of the compound. Her arms ached from the hard day's work; preparing and storing Yerik meat in the refrigeration units wasn't an easy task for one person. As anticipated, Norm ditched her to go spread the news of his awesome scientific discovery, and for a second she actually felt jealous he could feel his ikran. Riding behind a Na'vi on the pa'li or ikran had been exciting at one point, but now it seemed bland in comparison. Throwing the last load of meat over her shoulder, she tracked through the familiar hallways and towards the kitchen.

Life on Pandora wasn't easy, even as a human living on the base supposedly protected from the dangers of the surrounding forest. However, it was this life that she loved and wanted nothing more. The thought of becoming a full Na'vi terrified her yet she knew her days would likely be limited as a human. It was only a matter of time before the obvious Pandora dangers caught up with her whether it was death by suffocation, toxic plants, or some random forest creature turning her into lunch. It was a daily struggle she refused to acknowledge. Max had asked her several times if she wanted an avatar and she always said 'no thanks.'

And now, Norm was falling for Mira even though it would be years before Norm could walk the forests with her again. Casey didn't understand what the graceful Na'vi saw in the weak humans or why Mira would have interest in Norm, dorky and clumsy as he was. Surely it was because of his heart and intelligence. When Norm mentioned her name, he would smile and blush, the same way he did when Trudy would order him around. Casey never felt that way about anyone, and had well settled into the idea that she would be living out her days on Pandora as a loner of sorts, in between species, not wanting to fully yield to the ways of either one. Another reason Casey was so afraid of using an avatar was the fear of losing herself in the forest as Jake and Norm did.

Could be worse, she thought; sitting in the toxic waste dump that was Earth would be considerably less pleasant. "I'd rather be dead," she said aloud as she closed the refrigeration unit and started back to her quarters.

***

Casey woke the following morning to repetitive knocking on her door. Apparently she slept in later than anticipated and Norm had been banging on her quarters door trying to get her up. Mo'at had arrived along with Jake and Neytiri and everyone was eagerly waiting for Mo'at's opinion and assessment of the new Tsu'tey. This would be the first time Mo'at had ever stood on the concrete ground of Hell's Gate and certainly the first time she'd ever been inside an enclosed human residence.

Though she wasn't the typical science geek, the thought of cloning a Na'vi was pretty exciting and she had yet to see the new body so she hastily pulled her hair back into a ponytail and yelled to Norm that she was on her way.

***

It was quite amazing to see the mixture of masked humans and Na'vi standing around Tsu'tey's body in the recovery room. Mo'at, as uncomfortable and out of place as she may have looked, concentrated fiercely only on his body, examining his hair, his queue, and finally his hands.

_"He has the dreamwalker hands! This is not natural. I do not understand how if made from his life tissue he has the dreamwalker hands,"_ Mo'at turned to Max and demanded.

_"Well, let me explain how this works,"_ Max started. _"The life tissue we took is extremely tiny and can be hard to manipulate."_ Max pulled out a halo-slide of what appeared to be a DNA strand and displayed it for everyone to see. _"This image is a strand of DNA from a human,"_ he then pulled out another slide, _"This image is the DNA from the Na'vi. We've figured out how to combine it in such a way that they can be fused together. I tried using only Na'vi DNA but there were odd sequences. So, by infusing some human DNA I got a viable embryo and well, this was the result."_

_"So he has skywalker life tissue among his own?"_ Mo'at asked.

_"Yes, but only a small amount, maybe 2 chromosomes out of the 46 needed have been modified, and only then just a few tinier particles, we call them amino acids, had to be added. It's quite complex to explain."_

_"I see,"_ the tsahik continued to examine the unconscious body. Lifeless and soulless as it may appear, it breathed in an out in a steady and calm rhythm.

Casey inched closer to examine the body herself, admiring the sharp features of the Na'vi and recognizing them as Tsu'tey's own. He seemed slightly broader across the shoulders, stronger legs by appearance and less refined. His long hair laid on the mattress, uncut, unkempt, and free of decoration, contrasting the fierce beaded and feathered mohawk he once showcased. He reminded her a lot of Jake and that prompted her to ask, _"So, Max, who's human DNA did you use anyway?"_

_"I used Jake's. Seemed to make the most sense at the time."_

_"Thanks for asking man,"_ Jake playfully scowled at Max who in return just smiled and shrugged.

_"I mean, Eywa chose Jake for something, so we already know he has the approval of Eywa. Why complicate matters more by using unproven DNA right?"_

_"You have a point, but the true test will be if Eywa accepts this gesture. He looks real enough. Bring him to the Tree of Souls tomorrow night," _Mo'at stated.

_"Sa'nok, so you approve?"_ Neytiri asked.

_"It is not my decision. Let us return home."_

Casey watched the blue trio pass through the double doors and airlocks towards the waiting pa'li. Neytiri had mentioned in passing that she, Parker, and Max were invited as well if they so choose to make the trip. Max made it clear he would be there to watch the rebirth and Casey, she wouldn't miss it for the world. She had never been to the Tree of Souls and to be invited was an honor.


	18. Chapter 18: Rebirth

**Norm's POV – Hell's Gate Biolab Storage Units**

Norm fumbled through rows and rows of packaged seed, counting and re-counting, checking seals and labels, ensuring the cargo was ready for the long trek to Earth. Behind him, another scientist did the same; another scanned barcodes and entered quantities. Nonstop counting, labeling, organizing, and shipping had started a few days prior. They had met their quota for the seed shipment and were on their third load via the Valkyrie shuttle today. Following the professor's orders, certain bundles were labeled, IEPA use only, or deliver to specific landfill organization biochemist. Every person receiving these shipments was getting them by direct instruction of the Professor whom carried more power than Norm had previously suspected. Sure an RDA owned ship would carry them into the Earth's atmosphere, but the DA infiltration ran deep. The shipments would be concealed, carried, and treated as unobtanium, until they reached their assigned destinations.

Norm slapped an orange 'COMPLETED' sticker on the side of the last bundle and dismissed himself to find Parker. He had been chatting with the professor about various leverage tactics and Norm, for the first time, had acquired an interested in politics. The winding hallway towards the professor's office seemed to never end. Finally, the hallway emptied into the office where Parker, Leslie, and the old man sat deep in conversation.

"_How nice of you to join us Norm,"_ the professor stated; never lifting his eyes from the documents they each studied.

"_Shipment counting is finished, I was just curious to what is going on the home planet,"_ Norm replied.

"_RDA doesn't have a clue yet,"_ Parker said. _"We will have five years to infiltrate them to the point of collapse. Sounds like a reasonable time frame huh?"_

"_If what the professor says is true, could it not happen sooner?"_ Norm asked.

"_I think the boy is going for something more dramatic,"_ the professor glanced a sideways smirk towards Parker.

"_Dramatic?"_

"_Yes, we need everything to happen at once,"_ Parker started, but the old man cut him off before he could finish his thought.

"_The fall of the great organization will be in such mass chaos, no one will be properly addressing the incoming shipment. This will make getting the shipments to their destinations slightly easier,"_ a laugh escaped with his last word.

"_It's much easier said than done,"_ Parker continued, _"We have a few promotions that are getting handled on Earth as we speak, from highly regarded universities. These ambitious men and woman already work for the DA and are essentially playing the game for us. They've been given explicit instructions, a huge reward upon the completion of their task, and are at our disposal. One thing I have learned is that the DA loyalty is fierce."_

"_Compared to what? The RDA?"_ Norm inquired.

"_The shallow fools of what are the RDA can be bought at any penny. Give them enough glitter and will run towards it. They are shallow and purposeless,"_ the professor waved his hands in the air in frustration. _"The DA was built on purpose and belief, and you're well aware of what it is. Now! Let us get back to work!"_ the professor clapped his hands loudly.

There was only so much political jabber that Norm could take. As much as he would like to be a powerhouse and tell people what to do and how to do it and have people love him as a result, it wasn't his nature. Science is what he thrived on, though being well versed in the nature of the plan was a good idea nonetheless. A pause in the lengthy and wordy conversation brought a well-needed break and Norm excused himself. Later that afternoon, they would be leaving for Hometree to begin the trek to the Tree of Souls. He reminded Parker of the time before he left the professor's office.

Tsu'tey's rebirth was tonight or at least he hoped. The dead warrior had been with Eywa for over eighteen months and the thought of him returning made him slightly nervous. _What type of mindset would he be in?_ Norm thought to himself. Tsu'tey had a newfound respect for Jake and accepted his tawtute heritage before he died. However, what would he think of his hands or the fact that he was raised by the same skypeople that killed him.

The thoughts mulled over in his head as he walked through the hallway, eventually meeting Casey. _"Excited about tonight?"_ she asked.

"_Extremely, but I don't think I'm near as excited as Max."_

"_That's for sure,"_ Casey agreed. "Do you think it's going to work?"

"_Theoretically, it should, but it's really up to Eywa. I mean, it's not our choice all things said and done. We've made a good body though, a very sound and strong one. I think Eywa would approve of it," _Norm explained.

_"I hope she does. I never had the opportunity to meet Tsu'tey, only saw his pictures. He just sounded so, regal."_

_"He was impressive that's for sure. Well, I'm going to get cleaned up and get ready for tonight. You should do the same, you smell like raw meat."_

"_Thanks dork. I've been hunting, hello?"_

"_See you in a couple hours!"_ Norm called as he retreated towards his quarters.

**Casey's POV – Hometree**

The Na'vi bustled about gathering enough food and supplies for the upcoming journey to the Tree of Souls. It was a longer journey than from their previous Hometree, and so they must stay the night. The younger members of the tribe had already playfully attacked Casey. They fussed and begged to braid her hair again explaining they had new feathers especially for this ritual that would bring her good luck if worn. Casey jokingly hesitated over and over as they pulled her towards a stump. The children giggled and squealed each time she hesitated and started back the opposite direction; then they would drag her back towards the waiting seat.

Max was met by curious eyes and wandering hands from those admiring him of his success in recreating Tsu'tey. Casey watched from a small distance as many of the tribe members asked him questions, and he tried to answer in his broken Na'vi. Norm helped translate and explain the phenomenon. Parker gathered the pa'li, falling easily back into his place as a stable hand. He didn't seem to mind it as much, she observed. The pa'li seemed at ease with the short human leading them around, petting, and actually talking to them. With quick precision, she observed Parker catching each one and leading them to the supply piles. Though his stays at Hometree were frequent, he had to continuously commute back and forth from Hell's Gate. His tan had faded slightly and his hair had been recently trimmed; Casey found him less attractive that way strangely enough.

Neytiri and Mo'at were likely still inside Hometree studying the upcoming ritual, possibly praying and asking for Eywa's blessing. Jake had already descended the tree and commenced helping the others, and Casey felt guilty for sitting and allowing the children to decorate her hair. _Maybe they considered that she was babysitting and keeping the youngsters out of their way_ she thought. As soon as the children gave her permission, she started towards the group, but not before hugging and thanking the children for a job well done on her "yellow" hair.

Unexpectedly, a wave of adrenaline and nausea came over her as her thoughts drifted to Tsu'tey's return. _Why should I feel so anxious?_ She questioned herself with an almost confused certainty and leaned against a bulbous root of Hometree. As if an old film reel, thoughts of the gallant warrior in battle played in her mind and her heartbeat raced. _Such admiration for someone I've never met!_ She opened her eyes and shook her head fiercely in effort to suppress whatever was toying with her mind, _Eywa_..

"_Are you okay Casey?"_ Norm asked, peaking around the root.

"_Yeah, just have a headache. I think my mask is clogging or something.. um.. I'm going to go to the living quarters and get a different one,"_ Casey lowered her head and started towards the transportable quarters they had dropped next to the big tree.

**Parker's POV**

Parker finished packing the pa'li and awaited his next instructions. Not really knowing what to do in a time like this, he lent himself to be useful in any way possible. His once broken Na'vi had flourished into a more fluent dialect over the past eighteen months and communication was easy. While he straightened a few packs aboard the massive horses, he noticed Speedy creating a fuss nearby. Forbidden near the Tree of Souls, the samson sat quiet and Speedy covered the intake vents. _"Don't need those bastard hellfire wasps in me intakes,"_ she cursed. Parker chuckled as he watched her finish her post flight check list then head to the quarters. _Pa'li packed_, he announced to himself, and fell back to take a break before the rest of the tribe arrived from their early hunt.

The once feared warrior Tsu'tey may walk among them again tonight. For a brief instance, Parker felt nervous at the thought. _What would he think of me? Could he ever learn to forgive me for what I did?_

His thoughts were interrupted as the Na'vi tribe gathered around the waiting pa'li. Tsu'tey's body appeared on a primitive cart, a drag of sorts being hauled behind a steady direhorse. His seemingly sleeping body had been carefully prepared and wrapped so not to suffocate yet protect at the same time. The warrior's hair had been carefully shaved, braided, and decorated with his old adornments Neytiri had saved. His jewelry, armbands and bracelets once again garnished their rightful wearer.

Se'nari suddenly appeared already mounted on her pa'li and reached towards Parker with an outstretched hand. As if by instinct, and without thinking twice he met her hand and swung up behind her. Relaxing and leaning back a bit, he noticed Casey climbing aboard another while Norm argued with Jake about riding one of the pa'li himself. Jake laughed at him, told him he was crazy and the horse would surely buck him off. As Norm protested, Jake simply picked him up and threw him behind his saddle blanket.

**Neytiri's POV – Tree of Souls**

The familiar and comforting glow of Eywa surrounded the tribe as they walked into the ravine that protected the Tree of Souls. Iridescent light danced under her footsteps as she followed Mo'at to the base of the tree where Tsu'tey's body had been laid and her dear Jake waited. The beautiful white tendrils of the tree flowed and moved with the slight breeze in the canyon and brushed her skin lightly. The sky people whom she invited stood nearby, not directly around the tree, but within view. The tribe started organizing themselves with legs crossed in seated rows familiar to when her Jake made the permanent transfer. She smiled at the memory.

"_It is time,"_ Mo'at said to the crowd that instantly grew silent and awaited her command.

Neytiri and Jake sat next to the warrior's body in the same cross-legged fashion and joined their queues to the roots below; the tribe did the same. The snowy white tendrils of the tree gently emerged from the root system and attached themselves, nearly covering the warrior's body entirely. Several atokirina descended from the branches above finally resting gently on his arms and legs. Hundreds of Na'vi sat joined, intertwined with the Great Mother and the ground began to pulse in rhythmic colors of blue and white.

_"Great Mother we are here today to thank you for all of the blessings you have bestowed upon us!"_ Mo'at began. _"Without you, there would be nothing and we would be hopelessly wandering in the abyss that is life."_

"_Thank you Eywa,"_ the tribe chanted.

"_Tonight, Eywa we come to you asking, begging for a life to have another chance, to walk among The People once again and live to serve your will. Bring Tsu'tey back to us Great Mother we beg…"_ Mo'at's voice seemed to trail off as Neytiri became more and more entranced by her words. It seemed as if she were in a familiar place once again, the warm beach, the gentle ocean, the surrounding mountains all flooded her mind as her awareness increased. On a rock nearby sat Tsu'tey, chin resting on his hands, gazing out into the vast ocean. His hair fell naturally by his shoulders, unbraided, long and soft under Eywa's perfect care. The thick hair that protected his queue lay down his back, also unbraided, gently moving in the ocean breeze. The individual tendrils scattered as if decorations, delicate yet carefree and no longer harnessed. Never has she seen someone in such a raw form; powerful yet peaceful, hard yet soft. Devoid of any jewelry, or armbands, only with a simple loincloth, he sat as if studying the ocean ahead.

"_What brings you here, sister?"_ the warrior asked, peace was in his eyes and the corner of his mouth turned slightly to smile.

"_Tsu'tey, dear brother, friend, The People wish for you to return," _she paused. _"I wish for you to return."_

_"It is nice here Neytiri. I feel no pain, no anguish, no jealousy, and no fear. I have become one with Eywa and see all that she sees,"_ the warrior turned once again to face the ocean.

_"Then you know it was not in her will for you to die,"_ she moved closer to Tsu'tey to examine his features. It was as if he were sitting in front of her as they used to sit in school, the seat, the posture, it was all the same.

"_Was it not? I died in service to Eywa and the great Toruk Makto who fought for Eywa and this was my fate. I accept it. I have nothing out there,"_ he pointed in Neytiri's direction, past her towards the direction she came. _"Neytiri, I lost my life mate, Saua, my child Ua'tam, but I continued because The People needed me. You were betrothed to me and I lost you as well…"_

"_But that was not Eywa's will as you have seen,"_ she interrupted. _"Tsu'tey we loved each other as a brother and sister, not as mates."_

_"But you were taken from me. I felt less of a man, less of a warrior for losing my betrothed to a sky person, a dreamwalker."_

_"He was Toruk Makto dear Tsu'tey, you saw and fought with him. If you are one with Eywa, then you also know, he is one of us now. His tawtute body is buried and the energy given to our Mother. But you know this Tsu'tey. You know Eywa's thoughts so you also know his."_

_"That I do Neytiri. He is a good man and a good soul despite his heritage. He loves you purely and gave up his known life for you. It is more than I could have given you. I harbored too much bitterness to allow you happiness."_

_"He wants you to return also."_

Tsu'tey paused at Neytiri's last words as a great light shown from the illuminated heaven above. Eywa's familiar warmth enveloped her as the rays cascaded down, reflecting off the clouds and ocean. No words, just thoughts echoed through her ears and by Tsu'tey's expression she knew that he heard these thoughts also.

_Tsu'tey, my child, you harbor much pain from the tawtute. Yet there will be a time soon when your People will need you even if you cannot see it now._

Tsu'tey turned to face Neytiri searching for a reaction, an answer, or maybe a confirmation that she was hearing what he heard.

_JakeSully may be Omaticaya now and forever, but his life path is very important, not only to us, but also to his past home and to my dear Gaia._

Neytiri's mind raced to remember what Eywa told Jake many months previous. The great sadness of Gaia's current state could not be ignored. Jake was the messenger and Neytiri quietly feared it might eventually lead him back home.

_Tsu'tey, I now leave this choice up to you. You may stay. Or you may return to your People. The choice is yours my son._

And as her words trailed off, so did the light and soothing oceanic sounds around her. Tsu'tey looked up at her with his once fierce eyes, then he faded from her view. She was returned to the darkness of life under the Tree of Souls pulsating with the rhythm of the People's chants and praises to Eywa. Time had passed only a single second.

"…_you. Allow this great warrior to return," Mo'at chanted._

Neytiri sensed life in the once soulless body, crouched down and cradled his seemingly adolescent jaw in her hand. Mo'at interrupted her trance and joined Neytiri at his head, dangling and twiddling her fingers above his eyes and nose. The crowd grew silent with anticipation as the glowing lights slowly faded from the perimeter. The hundreds of white root tendrils that once attached to Tsu'tey's body receded into the darkness of the ground.

Neytiri jumped as she felt the warrior's soft hand brush against her arm. His eyes slowly opened and searched for his brother. Jake grabbed his arm and supported him as he tried to sit up then a raspy voice escaped his youthful mouth, _"Jakesully, I have seen your vision. I will fly with you." _

The tribe erupted into cheers as the revived warrior stood with her and Jake's assistance. Neytiri hugged him and felt his warm body beam with life and excitement. She never thought she would see Tsu'tey again, but today, her brother has returned.

"_How do you feel brother?"_ Jake asked, hand on his shoulder and white teeth beaming in excitement.

"_I feel young again, and…"_ Tsu'tey glanced down and saw his hands, paused momentarily when he noticed the fifth digit.

Holding her breath, she prepared for the onslaught of questions to follow. _Would he be upset?_

"_What am I? This is not my body,"_ Tsu'tey glanced at Jake and then to Neytiri. His eyes settled on the sky people in the distance. _"What have you done to me Jakesully?"_ he finally demanded, simultaneously examining his new pinky finger and scoffing at the lack of control he had over it.

_"Brother I assure you, this is your body. Slightly modified, but this is you and I think it will be better and stronger as it matures."_

"_Better? Is this a dreamwalker body, Jakesully? Matures?"_

Mo'at interjected before Jake had an opportunity to answer, _"Tsu'tey do you believe that I would have allowed this ceremony to occur if I doubted the intentions of Jakesully? Do you believe that Eywa would have allowed you to return with a false purpose? I do not. There will be no more questions. There is plenty of time for that later. It is now time to celebrate your return."_

Neytiri smiled, as her mother always knew what to say at the right moment. Mo'at raised her hands towards the crowd and they erupted into cheers. _"Prepare the feast!"_ she commanded and The People scattered and gathered the necessary wood and supplies for the upcoming meal.

Neytiri waved the invited humans over to the base of the Tree of Souls where she and Tsu'tey sat. Mo'at and Jake had left to oversee the festivity preparations. As the sky people walked towards them, she noticed Tsu'tey looking at them, concern written on his face.

_"I am sorry Neytiri. I know Mo'at said no questions until later, but I must know.."_

"_Do not be sorry. Listen to Max. He can answer your questions. He helped create the dreamwalkers and he created your body,"_ she motioned for Max to move closer.

"_Max, you are the creator of my new life and I thank you,"_ Tsu'tey nodded. _"However, I do not understand why I have the dreamwalker hands,"_ he glanced down, _"and feet."_

"_Tsu'tey, first, I wanted to tell you that I am honored to meet you. Creating your new body has been an extraordinary experience. You have the human hands and feet because I had to use some of our own um.. life tissue.."_ Max explained.

"_I have dreamwalker life tissue? What do you mean?"_ Tsu'tey questioned, his eyes burned slightly with anger yet he refrained from acting upon it.

"_I believe, in time, you will grow to enjoy your more human traits Tsu'tey. As Jake has demonstrated to us, the extra muscle mass from the human DNA combined with the skeletal strength of the Na'vi will work in your favor. Look how much stronger he looks compared to the pure Na'vi warriors. The extra fingers and toes may take some getting used to, but you'll likely find they are useful,"_ Max smiled and attempted to console him, but Tsu'tey showed no response. _"One day, if you are interested, I will show you how it all works."_

"_Maybe,"_ Tsu'tey continued to examine his hands.

Neytiri feared he would still resent the tawtutes for the deaths they caused, even though the ones remaining had strong spirits and good hearts. Attempting to break the tension, she introduced the others, _"Tsu'tey, I would like for you to meet some of our new friends."_ Motioning towards Parker, _"This is Parker Selfridge. Once, he had an evil heart and was sent away, but he is slowly being cured of the skypeople ways and learning to See. He has become quite the hand with the pa'li, despite his small stature."_

"_It's an honor to meet you,"_ Parker nervously held out his hand. Surprisingly Tsu'tey met the gesture and shook his small hand and nodded.

"_You remember Norm?"_ Neytiri asked.

"_I remember his dreamwalker body, but did not live to see his tawtute form,"_ Tsu'tey responded and turned towards Norm, _"You fought well with us in the war. I thank you."_

"_Norm was also very close to bonding with his ikran, but it proved to be a very tough ikran to tame and his dreamwalker body was killed. However, he will get another chance,"_ Neytiri explained.

"_Tsu'tey son of Ateyo,"_ Norm began, _"it is a great honor to be in your presence again. The Omaticaya have taught me so much, and one day I hope to be one of The People."_

"_The always respectful Norm, it is nice to see the more civilized side of the sky people. It is good to see you again. I am sorry you were not successful with your ikran. It does happen from time to time. My ikran almost killed me as well, so I understand it can be difficult,"_ he patted Norm on the shoulder.

Neytiri smiled as she realized that Tsu'tey was becoming more accepting of his situation than she originally had thought. His body language was less rigid and smiles were becoming more frequent so she continued the introductions. _"Tsu'tey, I do not believe you have met Casey. She has become an honorary member of the Omaticaya through her excellent hunting and tracking skills."_

"_A tawtute that can track and hunt? That in itself deserves recognition!"_ Tsu'tey laughed as Casey stepped towards him. Neytiri noticed how he paused slightly before continuing. _"What have you killed?"_ he asked.

"_When I am with the tribe, I am able to shoot large yerik and I have successfully hit talioang. However, when I hunt alone for the residents on base I can only kill small yerik and other prey that I can carry," _Casey answered confidently.

"_Tawtute cannot hunt alone, and Neytiri how does she hit the talioang when she has no ikran?" _

"_She rides on the back of an ikran with a hunter,"_ Neytiri replied.

Tsu'tey laughed in disbelief and shook his head.

_"Do not underestimate her Tsu'tey,"_ Neytiri smiled at Casey who shot her a mischievous smirk in return.

Tsu'tey nodded.

"_It is almost time to eat brother, let us go now and sit around the fire. Many people have missed you"_


	19. Chapter 19: Fruit & Youth

**I know you guys have been waiting for THIS! Tsu'tey's POV… Oh yeah. He's back. *Does the cabbage patch*...**

~T

**

* * *

**

**Norm's POV – Hell's Gate**

Norm observed as several lines of scientists and former soldiers made their final trek to the waiting Valkyrie. For the past year or so, the surviving residents of the parked ISV lived on Pandora, helping gather the precious seeds and prepare the young plants for travel. Invaluable on Pandora as they were, most of them converted to the DA and needed to return to Earth to continue the blight. An unspoken code of ethics stronger than he had ever witnessed radiated throughout the compound and into line of humans walking to the Valkyrie. Norm approved and nodded at several of his colleagues, smiles on their faces, ready to lay down their life and career to save Earth.

Professor Vlad made his way through the crowd and ambled towards Norm. Adjusting his mask and shading his eyes from the sun, made it evident he wasn't used to being out in the Pandora sun.

"_What do you think about this Norm? Is this not excited? These are now OUR soldiers at OUR disposal! RDA is done! Done I say!"_ he laughed and patted Norm on the back.

_"It's certainly exciting, but I worry about RDA finding out."_

_"Even if they find out, what can they do about it? They don't understand how deep the DA infiltration goes. The numbers far outstretch their grasp."_

"_I hope so,"_ Norm looked down at the scorching pavement. In just 5 years, the plan would come to fruit and Pandora's future, Earth's future, would have a new direction. He could only hope that it was the right direction.

The professor started back towards the entrance and Norm followed, retreating from the whining Valkyrie engines. In a few short months the next ISV would be arriving, new residents, new soldiers, new avatars, and new challenges. Captain Stewart had good reviews according to the professor but his true intentions with the RDA or DA had not been personally confirmed. It was something they all worried about. _The best laid schemes of mice and men go often askew, _he thought to himself. A familiar shadow traced the ground and Norm smiled as his faithful friend landed next to him looking for his mid-day snack.

* * *

_One Week Later.._

**Tsu'tey's POV - Hometree**

Over a year and a half had passed yet it only seemed like yesterday he was fighting against the sky people. Being one with Eywa made the days turn into seconds; months blurred by as he would sit on the beach and reflect his life and the life of his life mate, Saua. She visited his thoughts frequently while he was with Eywa though he never truly saw her, only felt and sensed her, as he sensed and knew all of the ones before. Her smell traced through his nose and he'd find himself looking for her, but opening his eyes and seeing no one. They only existed in every sense beyond sight. Comforting as his time with Eywa may have been, the decision to come back was an easy one. Before he decided to return, in that seemingly split second he felt as if another gentle hand was pulling him back to life. At first he thought it was Neytiri, his unwilling and previously betrothed, but the hand was not hers. It was strange and small, and very much like his own now. Eywa seemed to enjoy toying with his memories and teasing him with some sort of unknown purpose. It reminded him, as he looked at his extra finger, that his new hands seemed weak, young and inexperienced.

Several days of celebration had passed and the newness of his return started to wane. Though uninterested in looking for a mate himself, several women had already approached him with their favors, jewelry, and weaves. Even before his death, being the tribe's most decorated warrior gained him much attention from the women despite being betrothed. Now, with Neytiri mated with Jake, the attention increased. His youthful body disgusted him with its clumsiness and the extra fingers he only wished to cut off. But these obstacles did not impede the hopefuls and so the gifts continued. However, Eywa still danced in his thoughts, teasing him, provoking him with traces of the future, her will, his purpose… _and the presence of someone else? _He questioned Eywa daily but had yet to find the answer.

Jake had told him that he had a surprise for him the day before and told he'd wake him early the following morning. Long awake before sunrise, Tsu'tey sat in his hammock, half propped and staring at the colors reflecting from the early dawn. His time with Eywa, he imagined, was a time for him to heal. It was necessary to truly move on.

"_Ready to go sunshine?"_ Jake hopped through the branches effortlessly and extended his hand for Tsu'tey to follow.

"_I am ready. You have come a long way Jakesully. I am impressed."_

"_I still have a lot to learn,"_ he smiled. _"However, someone has been waiting for you for a while now. Let's go!"_

Tsu'tey followed Jake up the tree to the high branches above the forest canopy. His new body was clumsy and required concentrated effort to make the jumps to the next limbs.

"_Jakesully, was your body this clumsy and weak when you got it?"_

_"Oh man, yes. Neytiri saved me several times. It wasn't easy, but at least you have the knowledge. I had nothing."_

_"I just do not understand why I am so tired. I never had this much trouble even when I was young. My hands and feet are so soft. I feel like a woman!"_

Jake laughed out loud, _"Well you certainly don't look like one!_

_"Where are we going Jakesully? Only ikran roost this high."_

"_Exactly,"_ Jake smiled and continued to climb.

"_But my ikran surely returned to the mountains after my death,"_ Tsu'tey struggled with the last large gaps in the tree branches.

"_Not this one, he wouldn't leave. I guess he knew you were coming back,"_ Jake reached down and grabbed Tsu'tey's hand helping him to the roosting area.

An air of new confidence surrounded Tsu'tey as he looked around then called and searched for his faithful friend. _How could he wait so long? How did he know?_ He thought to himself. Suddenly through the thick leaves his companion appeared, roaring with excitement, shaking their tree limb. Jake fell back a little but the jarring did not waiver Tsu'tey who approached the ikran, queue in hand. His eyes scanned the beast admiring the vibrant colors and patterns that decorated its battle scarred hide.

"_You are weak still brother, you may need to wait a little while before attempting to fly,"_ Jake warned.

"_You are right, but the bond does not require strength. I only wish to tell my friend that I have returned,"_ Tsu'tey gathered his queue and gently bonded with the ikran's outstretched antennae. The feeling was exhilarating and he had longed for the sensation. His faithful friend shivered and nudged him affectionately as he transferred his thoughts, admiration, and appreciation. The bond of an ikran was stronger than any force he knew and would challenge Eywa over their chosen rider.

"_You know, it's funny, Norm's ikran followed him to Hell's Gate,"_ Jake stated.

"_I do not doubt it. Once bonded, it is for life. The ikran will know no other rider. It always knows where the rider is located. How? I do not know myself, but it is a very strong bond. I have missed Veytu and he has missed me,"_ he turned back to his ikran, _"Veytu we will fly again, very soon."_ With his last words the tsahaylu ended and the tendrils receded into their protective cover.

"_I have much work to do Jakesully!"_ he said with excitement in his voice. _"I begin training immediately!"_

For what had seemed like the hundredth time, the arrow pierced the practice target roughly six inches away from the bullseye and Tsu'tey cursed himself under his breath, _"Skxawng! I do not miss! Why do I miss?"_ His arms ached and throbbed yet he continued the repetitive torture, pulling the string back and aiming again.

"_For one you're using an adult bow and you're just a kid,"_ Casey's masked face appeared from behind a large fern, seemingly out of nowhere and startled the now angry and embarrassed Tsu'tey.

"_You do NOT tell me what bow to use. This is MY bow,"_ he said defiantly, holding and pointing to his bow. His frustration radiated through his body language and his eyes pierced through Casey's mask.

"_I'm not trying to tell you which bow to use. I'm telling you that YOUR bow doesn't fit you right now because you are still a kid,"_ Casey walked up to him unaffected by his irritation and handed him a smaller more suitable size. _"I'm not trying to be disrespectful. Just try it. You should know better. Your bow is too big."_

Snatching the smaller bow out of her hand and setting his own to the ground, he gave her a sharp glance and turned back to the target. In one seamless movement, he pulled the arrow from the quiver, aimed and shot the target, hitting it dead center.

"_I told you," _Casey smiled.

_"You told me nothing."_

"_Neytiri told me you were stubborn,"_ she smiled.

"_Gahhh and what else did she tell you?" _he rolled his eyes and faced the target again.

_"That you're all bark and no bite. She was busy with some tsahik training stuff and asked me to bring you the bow. I think she was afraid if she asked one of the other tribe members there would have been a fight!"_

"_Of course Neytiri sent you and why would anyone fight?"_ he huffed and shot the target again.

Casey sighed and sat on a fallen tree trunk, _"Because all the Na'vi women are falling all over you. Oh Tsu'tey, you're soooo dreamy," _she joked and put her hand across her forehead and fell over the stump pretending to faint.

"_Gaaah,"_ he hissed again. _"I have no desire to be with any of those women. And why did they give me such a young body? I cannot do anything with this thing. It is clumsy and weak and I keep hitting this worthless little toe on tree stumps."_

Casey laughed and agreed, _"Trust me, my poor little toe should be broken as many times as I hit it on corners, but eventually I'm sure you'll get it. Have you looked at your reflection yet? Seen what you look like in a mirror?"_

_"I am not ready to see what I look like."_

_"Well, if it means anything to you, you look about the same, younger, maybe broader shoulders, less spindly, less intimidating, and you kinda look like Jake too."_

Tsu'tey turned from the target and studied her for a second. _"Jakesully? How do I look like Jakesully?"_

_"Oh shit, umm.. I guess they didn't tell you."_

"_Tell me what?"_ he demanded.

_"They had to use some of Jake's DN..er.. life tissue to create your body."_

"_I do not understand this life tissue creation,"_ he sat on the opposite end of the fallen tree rubbing his throbbing arms and shoulders. _"It is very complex. Jake is still alive yet they use his life tissue to create me?"_

Casey pulled out a single strand of her hair and held it in front of him, _"This little strand of hair contains my life tissue. It is very small and it is nothing but a tiny bit of code, a language that Max's machines understand. This is all Max needs to recreate life. If you want to go see, Max would love to show you."_

"_But Jakesully's life tissue is in me?"_

"_Yeah, it was the only way he could recreate you. You probably need to talk to Max and let him show you."_

"_If you can arrange it, I would like to see. And if it is so simple to Max's machines, then why do you not have a dreamwalker body?"_

Casey looked down, shifting her eyes away from the intense warrior; _"I don't think I'm comfortable with the idea of my real body being in a link box while my mind is playing around with a strange body out in the woods. I'm pretty comfortable out here, as is, minus this damn mask."_

_"I see, but you do not belong in the forest."_

_"I think I pull my weight well enough."_

_"Your efforts are noticed within the tribe, but you will get killed if you are not careful. It is dangerous out here for your kind."_

"_My kind? Ppft! Besides, Parker gets an avatar in a few months. That's going to be great!" _Casey laughed. _"…speaking of.."_ her voice turned to a whisper, _"did you hear that?"_

"_Hear wha.."_ Tsu'tey's whisper was cut off as Casey put her hand over his mouth and began tiptoeing around the edge of the clearing closer to where the pa'li grazed in the pitcher plant grove.

"_Look,"_ she pointed to the far corner of the grove at a small person and large contrasting Na'vi woman deep in conversation, enthusiastically and playfully arguing about something. _"I knew something was up with them two. They are always flirting!"_

"_Flirting? You mean like they are courting to be mates?"_ Tsu'tey asked, leaning down and concentrating on the odd pair.

"_Something like that. Se'nari is always making him jewelry and stuff. I don't get it; he's a human. It just seems wrong!"_ she giggled and abruptly turned to hide behind the tree, but instead head-butted Tsu'tey square in the chin and knocked him back. _"Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" _She laughed, holding her head and noticing that the ruckus had gained the attention of the flirtatious pair who now sheepishly walked away from each other.

"_Skxawng!"_ he muttered under his breath. _"They saw you spying on them,"_ but his chastising was cut short as a familiar scent traced through his nostrils, taking him back to Eywa, filling him with a sense of inner peace and purpose. The smell was light as a summer morning with a warm breeze carrying the scents of blooming harvest fruit and flowers. Only with Eywa had he experienced the feeling and now as he was living, the scent pulled him to a place where he wanted to return.

"_I didn't hit you that hard did I? Are you okay?"_ her familiar human eyes blinked up at him, concerned.

"_I am fine,"_ he picked up the smaller bow and returned to target practice trying to shake whatever feeling he had. _Eywa you toy with me._

**Casey's POV**

Tsu'tey was a hard one to figure out, nice one second, pissed off the next and a temper no more than an inch long. Rubbing her head, she noticed Fela approaching in the corner of her eye, a smile across her face from witnessing the previous crash encounter. Casey watched her coyly walk towards the target range, swaying her hips and eyeing the youthful warrior as he practiced, ignoring her advancement. For a second, it appeared that Fela was _flirting_ with him. Slightly taller than the scoffing man-child, she lined herself up at the target range ahead of him and pulled an arrow from its quiver. Before she let the arrow fly towards the target, she turned and gave him a sultry glance. _Oh God she WAS flirting with him!_ This blatant display of teasing was more than Casey could stand; she doubled over in laughter losing her seat on the tree trunk once again.

"_You break my concentration again! What is so funny?"_ Tsu'tey snarled, lowering his bow and arrow from the target.

Struggling to find her breath, Casey caught Fela's embarrassed expression and digressed, _"Nothing. Sorry. I.. um.. I'm going to uh.. talk to Jake about that visit to Max. Bye!"_

_It must be mating season or something_, she thought to herself as she navigated through the trees towards camp. _First Parker and Se'nari, ewww.. what a pair that was and now Fela is flirting with Tsu'tey along with all the other women in camp! _

An unexpected emotion brought a flash of crimson to her tanned cheeks. The thought of Fela bonding with the man-child body of Tsu'tey made her nauseous. _"Oh hell no!"_ she muttered audibly apparently loud enough to where Neytiri overheard her explicative.

"_What no?"_ Neytiri asked advancing, bow in hand, preparing for a late morning hunt.

_"Um.. nothing."_

_"Something bothers you Casey. It is not our way to hide,"_ Neytiri laid her hand on Casey's shoulder and walked next to her.

_"It's mating season isn't it? Seriously? Something's gotta be in the water. Everyone is going bananas around here."_

"_Ah yes, Tsu'tey has returned and he is a prize for a woman,"_ Neytiri laughed.

_"I'm sure he is.. or was.. in his former glory, but he's a kid and they don't care? Is that not WEIRD?"_

"_His body appears to be around fifteen seasons, which is young, yes, but it is not unheard of to mate at that age as long as they have gone through the proper rituals. Tsu'tey has already done all of them, he may choose another woman if he desires."_

"_He's only been back a week? How can you choose a mate in a week?"_

_"He won't. I know him well enough. His heart still hurts for Saua and he does not wish to replace her soon. Even when I was his betrothed, he fought it but only agreed for the good of the tribe. He is stubborn, as I have already told you. Did he use the smaller bow?"_

_"Yeah, but not without yelling at me about it."_

"_Typical Tsu'tey!"_ Neytiri laughed and ascended the tree to the ikran roost leaving Casey behind. _"We will talk later!" _

Mid-day around Hometree bored Casey to her wits end. Jake was nowhere to be found and Parker had disappeared, again, so she had no one to talk to in the living quarters. Norm didn't come around as much because of his work at the base, but she frequently saw Mira coming and going from that direction. Once again she found herself feeling isolated and trapped in between two societies. Humans belong on base according to Tsu'tey and he thinks they are crazy to try and survive out here without an avatar at the bare minimum. _I'll show him,_ she thought as she examined her face in the mirror. Too many days outside in the hot summer sun had left a tan line around her cheeks and strap marks over her temples. _"I've been neglecting myself too much,"_ she sighed and looked over her short fingernails and calloused palms. Scars and cuts traced across her tanned and seemingly permanently dirty feet.

Punching in Max's channel, she hit the button on her link radio, _"Max, you there?"_

A few seconds later he replied, _"Yep, what's going on Casey?"_

_"I talked to Tsu'tey today, if you want to call it talking between the yelling and continuous questioning, but whatever, he's interested in seeing how the avatar creation works. When can you see him?"_

_"Well, life is pretty non-eventful around here for the moment since everyone is gone, so if he wants to come in the morning, I'll be glad to have him."_

"_Excellent. See you then!"_


	20. Chapter 20: Acceptance

Hey Guys, sorry its been taking me so long. Life has been pretty crazy around here, getting ready to move and well, packing and cleaning out has taken priority over writing. Hope you all can forgive me. This is short, but necessary to show you I am still working on it!

~T

* * *

**Tsu'tey's POV**

Hunting in the early morning was more of a privilege than a necessity. The warm rays of the Centauri sun darted through the thick underbrush creating pillars of light bracing against the large tree trunks. His striped skin meshed well the rays and they camouflaged him naturally. Tsu'tey stopped to appreciate the cool breeze lightly whisking through the lower canopy, temporarily cooling his unblemished cyan skin. This would be his first hunt since his return yet his nerves remained steadfast. His eyes scanned the ground beneath him, looking for signs of yerik as he perched on a large branch. Hunting alone was not uncharacteristic for him, in fact, before his death, it was how he preferred. The sun barely crept above the horizon and he knew he only had a couple of hours before it was time to visit Hell's Gate.

His footsteps landed lightly on the intertwining branches. The training of his former body became instinctive now, the clumsiness of youth forgotten. Silence was survival when passing through a known palulukan hunting ground. Staying well above the ground meant staying out of the predator's territory and also meant that he was less likely to antagonize one into chase. A slight movement on the ground in the distance interrupted his instinctive thoughts. Too small and pale to be a predator, the figure was precise, graceful, and cautious in its actions.

_The tawtute hunter woman,_ he thought to himself sneering and shaking his head. Briefly he contemplated interrupting her labors and chastising her for foolishly treading on the ground, but curiosity seemed to overwhelm him for the moment. Silently he moved in closer for a better view.

The smell of blood filled his nose as he approached and lowered his body on a branch. Casey poured out containers of the foul liquid that had been most likely drained from a previous day's kill. Careful not to get any of the blood on herself, she moved in a circle, spiraling, wider and wider until she almost left his sight. After the last container was emptied, she quickly gathered and secured them to her shoulders. Looking around cautiously, meticulously, she ascended a vine and to the safety of the lower canopy branches. Only a few hundred feet from where Tsu'tey perched, Casey had also taken up refuge, unaware she was being watched.

Even though he was unfamiliar with the immediate hunting grounds surrounding the new Hometree, Tsu'tey knew that just beyond the far side of any palulukan territory was a prime hunting ground for yerik. The predator was intelligent and generally staked its claim near grazing grounds of a larger herd. As a general rule, the Na'vi respected the palulukan's territory and stayed away, but for the sake of exploration, he had decided to hunt the yerik herd instead. _A choice seeded by Eywa_, he contemplated as he watched Casey tip toe through the branches out of his view. _She has no idea what she is up against, foolish tawtute!_ He peeled himself away from the tree branch and started silently after her.

Surprisingly the pale woman left few signs of her passing. Instinct led the way, but ever so often her alien smell would tease his nose. A single blonde strand of hair caught his attention, the reflection of the light danced on the light hues of the tiny thread. As he neared the clearing where the yerik grazed, a growl echoed through the forest. Instantly, he froze in his tracks and visually confirmed a palulukan headed in his direction. His eyes frantically darted around the area, searching for traces of the tawtute but he found nothing. Heart racing, panic struck, as he feared for her life. His muscled ached with the tension of restraint, needing to find her, a trace of her, as he stood deathly still waiting for the predator to pass below him. It ambled slowly underneath him, lazily sniffing the air, smelling the ground, uninterested in the visible herd of yerik grazing past the forest boundary. Something else had its attention, and soon the palulukan was out of sight.

As he relaxed, he realized that Casey had set up a distraction of sorts. The blood would lure the palulukan just long enough for her to make a quick kill and get back to Hometree in time. He had never thought of trying to outsmart the predator, only avoid it. For an instant he felt proud of her initiative and wit, but the feeling was quickly smothered with fear as he started to search the canopy and ground for her remains. With only a few passes across the landscape, he caught a glimpse of the pale woman in the distance crouching, studying a plump yerik, fattened from the long season of rich grazing. His heart sighed in relief.

With the grace of a skilled Na'vi huntress, she silently pulled a bow from the quiver and settled it on the bow. Impressed, Tsu'tey crept closer, silently advancing. Casey's mask seemed to not hinder her aim or vision; as soon as the arrow was seated firmly, she drew the bow and released it square into the yerik's heart girth. _A clean kill, _he said to himself smiling, then advanced closer to the herd to make a kill of his own.

Some of the yerik had scattered after her arrow landed, but a few remained close. Those few became Tsu'tey's targets and he prepared his bow accordingly. Still unaware of his presence, Casey slowly descended her perch and crept towards her kill. Before she had the opportunity to scare the remaining herd members away, Tsu'tey's arrow zipped through the branches and expertly downed a yerik less than sixty feet from where she stood.

Casey gasped and jumped back, startled at the intrusion, and quickly shielded herself behind a tree. Tsu'tey quickly and expertly navigated through the trees to a position above her. Her breathing was rapid. Beads of sweat trickled the edge of the mask and down her neck, and her eyes darted around the floor of the forest looking for her stalker.

Tsu'tey smiled at the thought of hunting and stalking the unusually attractive tawtute. The efforts of her outsmarting the predator, then silently hunting and killing the yerik cleanly suddenly made her appealing in his eyes. He dropped towards ground directly in front of her, but his advancement wasn't met kindly. Moving on reflex, Casey had drawn her knife and made a swipe at Tsu'tey before his feet had fully settled on the ground. Despite his inexperienced exterior, his instincts and reflexes were still greater than the fine tuned human. Quickly grabbing her wrist and pinning it against the tree that once protected her, Tsu'tey landed and pressed her body against the tree, hushing her screams and preventing her from attacking him further.

_"Quiet tawtute, it is only me. We do not need to attract the predator that you worked so hard to distract."_

Casey pounded Tsu'tey's chest and pushed him away, _"What the hell are you doing following me? You scared the shit out of me. Get off me you animal! What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"_

"_Shhhh! Casey calm down and lower your voice!"_ he whispered firmly and only slightly relieving the pressure he had on her against the tree. He looked around cautiously making sure they had not enticed the palulukan to return.

"_But why did you follow me? And let go of my arm!"_ she replied whispering fiercely.

"_I did not follow you intently. I decided to hunt the territory this morning but saw you on the ground spreading blood. I was curious, so I wanted to see what you were up to,"_ his voice softened and he pulled himself away from her only the slightest bit more, moving his hand from her wrist to holding her shoulders with both hands. Her soft skin was warm and moist with sweat underneath his large alien hands, yet her arms were uncharacteristically strong for a woman tawtute. He paused to inspect a stray hair, lightly touching it and twirling it around a finger before continuing, _"I will admit I am impressed with your ability to outthink and manipulate the palulukan,"_ he looked down at her with a smile, but her eyes pierced through him.

"_I have to retrieve my kill,"_ she pulled herself away, sliding underneath his arms and headed towards the dead animal.

Her hair had brushed his chest as she whisked herself away and her scent once again filled his nose. Instead of an alien smell, it was familiar, warm, and inviting. His eyes closed for a second as he embraced the feeling instead of harshly rejecting it as he had done the previous day encounter at the target practice field.

As the feeling subsided, his eyes opened and he saw Casey fashioning a drag of sorts for her kill, preparing to haul it back to Hometree. A smirk crossed his mouth as he walked towards his own kill. Skillfully he fashioned a harness around the beast's legs and heaved it up on his shoulder. The weight was unfamiliarly heavy, but he refused to show his struggle. Looking back at Casey he noticed her fumble with the drag and breathe heavy condensation into the mask; the large yerik weighed the drag down in the thick grass and soft soil. Frustration clearly was written on her face yet she never wavered in her attempts to free the drag from the mud. As he watched patiently, she slowly reached the edge of the forest, the more firm and hard ground made for an easier journey back to Hometree. As he followed the determined tawtute, he realized they were taking a different route home, far around the limits of the palulukan territory. This would be a longer route, and the terrain much more inconsistent, yet safer.

"_Let me assist you,"_ Tsu'tey reached for the drag in Casey's hands before she had an opportunity to react. _"I frightened you, offended you, and angered you. Allow me to carry this for you as an apology."_

"_I don't need your help, blue boy,"_ she rejected, but Tsu'tey dropped his kill on top of the drag and the weight was too much for Casey to hold. She dropped the handles of the makeshift drag and stared at him blankly, _"Fine."_

"_We have a long day ahead of us Casey. I do not wish to argue,"_ he grabbed the handles of the drag _"I will follow you,"_ he nodded and gestured for her to lead.

**Casey's POV**

_What the hell is going on with him,_ she thought angrily to herself. Violated was a feeling she rarely felt, but his decent onto her out of the trees could have been the perfect definition of the term. Yet, she wasn't angry with him anymore, more so confused. Only yesterday he spoke with mantic temper tantrums and now today he showed her obvious affection and respect. Her eyes focused to the ground below, avoiding his glance; she hiked to Hometree silently, mind racing.

_What triggered the change? Was it because he honestly didn't think I could hunt and now he knows I can? Does that make me one of them to him now?_

The sun had risen considerably though they were still well within the morning hours. Max wouldn't be expecting them until after lunch anyway. Pausing for a second, she reached out to prop and rest against a tree trunk. Tsu'tey stopped close behind her as well.

"_Are you okay Casey?"_

"_I'm fine,"_ she answered dryly, looking up and noticing the genuine concern in his eyes.

_"I am sorry Casey for following you. I did not mean harm."_

_"I know Tsu'tey, and I'm over that, but… why the change? Seriously, yesterday you thought I was an idiot and today I could have sworn you were.. I dunno."_

"_I was.. I just…"_ Tsu'tey paused, seemingly searching for the right words, _"I saw something today I never thought I would see."_

"_And what is that?"_

_"A tawtute living among the forest, fitting in, respecting the forest, moving silently and harmoniously through the trees. It was beautiful. You became beautiful.."_

Casey cut him off before he could finish, _"So you basically thought it was okay to scare the shit out of me as a result?"_

"_No, at that moment, I saw a strong woman and now.. I See You," _he lightly touched a fingertip to his forehead and slowly blinked his eyes in the familiar gesture.

_"You see a human that has had to adapt to a world that doesn't really want her,"_ she looked away from him uncomfortably. _"We really need to get back to Hometree."_

He nodded and the pair returned to Hometree in silence.


	21. Chapter 21: Belonging

Hey Guys!

I haven't forgotten about you. Sorry it is taking me so long to update, but rest assured I will continue this epic adventure! :) Thank you for the favorites and the reviews. I love you all! Hopefully this chapter isn't too.. mushy. ;)

~T

* * *

**Max's POV**

Max, somewhat relieved at the lack of personnel in his way, sat back in his office chair and stared at the ceiling. The ISV Venture Star was on her way back to Earth, filled with their first load of plants, seeds, unobtanium enriched fertilizer and of course, DA infiltrators. He had been a bundle of nerves up until that valkyrie hauled the final load to the waiting star ship. However, now it was done, and all they could do, is wait.

By the time the ISV Venture Star departed, most of the remaining people, civilians and soldiers had come to embrace the idea of RDA's destruction. DA had already started strategically placing themselves in key positions within the RDA organization on Earth, but the more interesting part would be converting the new arrivals. Max nosed around in the incoming ship logs for the first time and noticed one was supposed to be here within a few months. The ISV Atlantis carried a fresh batch of scientists, troops, weapons, and more amino tanks. Max tapped his fingers on the desk excitedly. Technically amino tanks shouldn't be used more than two times due to wear and tear and the fear of damaging the developing embryo if something went wrong. Keeping the tanks functional the past two years had been a challenge, but a fresh set of tanks would ensure he had at least extra parts and the opportunity to grow more avatars.

Glancing over at his current crop, he noticed that Parker's avatar's eyes were halfway open and still brown as they were last year. An oddity for the Na'vi but surprisingly refreshing as it meant human DNA has a wider influence than previously expected. The avatar had grown considerably through its "puberty" and was beginning to look less like a tiny blue human and more like a mature native, a tall one at that, despite Parker's short human status. Just a few more weeks and Max would feel comfortable decanting it, but his attention diverted to two mature avatars in a secure lab area, hidden from visitors. _These guys have got to be decanted today_, he mumbled, examining the quickly maturing features and finally hitting the intercom link.

_"Norm, I'm going to need you, Speedy and Greggory in the Lab around 1100 to help with decantments please."_

Various confirming responses followed and Max settled back into his computer screen, reading vitals and tracking DNA sequences.

**Parker's POV**

The mechanical and metallic sounds of Hell's Gate kept Parker up all night as usual. Unnatural, sharp, creaking, and whining noises of the metal contracting without the sun's heat echoed throughout the LED lit halls. Finally he resorted to stuffing the ear buds of a music player in his ears. Sleeping in his quarters just one night made him feel claustrophobic and anxious. Hell's Gate was business while Pandora's vast landscape was adventure and pleasure despite the hard work of survival. His corporate duties were done for the moment so he anxiously awaited Se'nari's early morning return. Max blasted something over the intercom about needing help decanting avatars but Parker's name wasn't called. Sighing in relief he gathered a few items and trotted towards the avatar compound, _I am getting out of here just as soon as I can._

Se'nari returned to Hell's Gate as promised that morning exactly on time despite the lack of modern time tracking devices. He silently wondered how they could tell time and if it were by the sun or just an internal timer in their heads. Her precision and attention to detail and routine amazed him. Today was different, however, as Se'nari brought two pa'li instead of one. She dismounted and her feet landed lightly on the grass of the compound. Her soft hands touched his masked face briefly as she recited the familiar gesture, _I See You,_ and knelt to his perspective.

"_So why the second pa'li?"_ Parker asked in perfect Na'vi dialect.

"_Today, you will ride alone,"_ Se'nari smiled.

"_What if I want to ride with you?"_ Parker grinned back and winked.

"_You learn today only,"_ Se'nari examined him closer, _"what is wrong with your eye?"_

"_Ah.. nothing,"_ Parker shrugged. He diverted his thoughts to the extra pa'li and stroked her muscular neck and shoulder, _"Hey Fnu, how's it going girl?"_

"_I picked her because she is gentle, now let me help you mount,"_ Se'nari gave Parker a leg up onto the quiet mare and then mounted her own, Fnu's lead in hand, _"Today you learn to ride without me and without tsahaylu."_

_"How am I supposed to do that? Fnu does not understand."_

"_Same as tawtute ride small furry pa'li. Tawtute ride small pa'li without tsahaylu. When I went to Grace's school, she show us image of human riding pa'li on Earth. If you can ride small and furry pa'li without tsahaylu, then you can ride big pa'li."_ Se'nari handed Parker a picture, torn and frayed around the edges of what appeared to be a cowboy of the old west. The paper was thin and the colors faded but the image was clear. It was a cowboy sitting on a horse, fully rigged out and ready to work the cattle that sat in the background of the photograph.

"_Where did you find this Se'nari?"_

_"Eywa brought it to me carried on the wind. Then I remembered."_

"_Well, if Eywa says I ride without tsahaylu then I guess that's what I'll do,"_ Parker settled in on his mount and listened to Se'nari's instructions. The thought of an alien teaching him to ride a horse in the old west style was slightly amusing to him. However, he didn't have a clue how to ride anyway, never even touched a horse before on Earth.

_"We will learn to ride here, first. There are two leads for you to direct Fnu where to go. I believe tawtute call them reins."_

Parker gripped the reins, one in each hand as she instructed. Fnu shifted underneath him, the large operculi on her neck opening wide, breathing heavily, as if she was already confused about what was going on. The mare started side stepping nervously when the pressure of the reins reached her snout. Se'nari quickly dismounted her own and reached for Fnu's queue.

_"She must understand first. She is smart but she does not understand."_

As soon as the tendrils joined Fnu instantly calmed and relaxed, she nudged Se'nari affectionately and her breathing slowed. Parker watched as Se'nari stroked Fnu's leathery hide as she projected her thoughts through the connection.

"_She understands now,"_ Se'nari's queue released from the pa'li antenna and Fnu remained calm and still.

"_So that's it? You just tell her what to do and she does it? Okay, so how do I tell her to go?"_

"_How would I tell her to go?"_ Se'nari quizzed.

"_Say go?"_ Parker asked and looked at Se'nari.

_"Yes, and I believe you squeeze your legs also."_

Parker leaned into the beast's ear and quietly asked her to go while simultaneously squeezing his bare feet into her sides. Fnu slowly, cautiously took a step forward then stopped and looked at Se'nari as if she was looking for some sort of confirmation this was what was asked of her. Se'nari smiled and nodded as she stood next to her own mount.

"_Yeah! Alright good girl!"_ Parker patted Fnu's striped neck and Fnu shook her head playfully, _"That's it! Go!"_

With the added enthusiasm in his voice, Fnu took off at a full gallop promptly dumping Parker on the ground masked-face first, _"Okay okay.. ouch, yeah I'm not ready for a full out run yet." _Laughing nervously he dusted the grass and dust off his exomask then adjusted his loincloth.

Se'nari giggled and gathered Fnu who had ambled back in their direction, _"Try again, but this time ask slower!"_

He remounted with Se'nari's help and shifted around regaining his balance. His bare toes and feet gripped her massive sides timidly. With both hands on the reins, he squeezed his legs and whispered, _"Go."_

The two walked slowly away from Se'nari and Parker looked ahead wide-eyed with amusement. After a few steps he asked her to stop, lightly pulling on the reins, _"Whoa there."_ Fnu shook her head against the pressure of the reins but eventually stopped and turned her head once again looking for approval.

"_Very good,"_ Se'nari stated, _"You will learn the rest on the way to Hometree. We go now."_

**Casey's POV**

Much to her surprise Parker was back at Hometree tending to the pa'li with buckets of nectar and sponging their hides with cool water. Casey waved at him and started walking in his direction, leaving Tsu'tey behind to tend to the carcasses. She didn't exactly want to engage in any more awkward conversations with him at the moment.

"_Hey Parker, I thought you were at base?"_

"_I came in with Se'nari. Hey I rode by myself today!"_

"_Wait, by yourself? Not on the back?"_

_"Yeah, it was great. Se'nari came to pick me up early this morning and brought an extra pa'li. She gave me a few lessons according to what she about cowboys at Grace's school. Before too long I had the hang of it. It's pretty cool!"_ Parker grinned ear to ear.

_"Wow, that's impressive Parker! I'm excited for you!"_

_"Even with no tsahaylu I felt like I was communicating with her!"_ he stroked the giant horse's shoulder, _"I bet this is better than the old world westerns!"_

"_What does he speak of so excitedly?"_ Tsu'tey asked out of nowhere. He always had a way of sneaking up on her.

"_I thought you were tending to the meat?"_ Casey asked dryly.

_"That is a woman's job. I left it with the cooks as I always do."_

"_Uh, okay whatever,"_ Casey rolled her eyes, _he's such a GUY _she thought to herself then turned to Tsu'tey matter-of-factly, _"Parker rode a pa'li today."_

"_Alone?"_ Tsu'tey looked at Parker with disbelief.

"_Yep, all by my little lonesome. Now if I could only figure out how to get on this thing without help,"_ he looked up at Fnu who stood well over eight feet at her shoulder. The mare dwarfed him easily by over two feet. She noisily slurped her nectar and ignored Parker studying the saddle riggings.

Casey left Parker to his imagination with a simple _have fun, see you later_ and motioned for Tsu'tey to follow. _This is going to be awkward_, she thought as she glanced at the pa'li herd in her path. The only way for them to get on base was via pa'li and no way in hell she was riding one by herself.

"_How does he ride the pa'li without the bond Casey?"_ Tsu'tey inquired as he lightly jogged to her side, easily overtaking Casey's determined pace.

"_Several seasons ago, back on Earth,"_ she started, _"we had horses. Horses are a smaller version of the pa'li. They do not have antennae to make the bond so humans had to improvise. They had to use equipment to communicate with the horses."_

_"Equipment? I do not understand."_

"Yeah, like the head gear thing you put on the pa'li to lead them. We used them for horses to ride them and direct them where to go, but I've only seen pictures and read stories."

"_You have no more hoa-ses at home?"_

"_I have never seen a horse. Horses are very rare on Earth now,"_ Casey stopped walking, faced the ground and finally turned to Tsu'tey, carefully avoiding his eyes. _"Cowboys of the old days used to ride them a lot. We used to have hundreds of thousands roaming free, but they are mostly gone now. I'm sure a few remain in protective biospheres or something."_

Tsu'tey nodded, appearing deep in thought though it was likely he had no idea what she was talking about. Taking the initiative as usual, he moved to the herd directly in front of them and selected a fresh pa'li for the trip to Hell's Gate. Casey watched, envious of the physical and mental bond between horse and rider, as he mounted and steered the beast in her direction.

"_Let us go. I am sure we are late,"_ he outstretched his hand and without thinking she raised her own and swung up behind him. _It was instinctive_, she assumed, as she really didn't understand why she felt uncomfortable in such close quarters with him. So much had changed in the last few years and it had only just began.

It seemed so automatic now; everything had a fit, a purpose, and a function. The humans who worked alongside the Na'vi were treated as equals even though by the planet's standards they were sub par. Humans were meant to ride behind the Na'vi because they were physically inadequate. Then you have Parker who is trying to be a cowboy and screw up the whole system. Maybe it was jealousy; maybe it was a final plea to just belong somewhere, not in between. Her arms found their way around the strong torso of the young Na'vi warrior in front of her and for a second his human-like hand touched her arm. A sigh escaped her mouth fogging up the mask, but for the moment she really didn't care.

**Tsu'tey's POV**

Her small tanned arms gripped his waist lightly as if afraid he would be offended. His alien hands seemed to take on a mind of their own, and his right brushed her arm gently, reassuring the delicate connection between them. Her chest fell exhaling in relief and he smiled and willed the pa'li into a ground-covering gait. Something was happening and he didn't exactly understand what or why. Why would Eywa put these strange emotions within him? _This tawtute was different_, he thought to himself. _Graceful, beautiful, and respectful,_ his thoughts pulled his attention away from the rhythmic six-beat footfall of the pa'li loping over the forest floor and diverted to the warm body sitting behind him.

Her body pressed against his, arms still wrapped around his waist, silent since they left Hometree. All too often he saw women throw themselves at his feet showering him with gifts and admiration. However, as flattering it may be it was only on the surface. His feelings toward these women, even the honorable hunters and warriors, were simply hollow. They did nothing to simulate his mind or attract his attention longer than it took to thank them for their trinkets. It seemed obvious now there was something within the female tawtute he craved and needed.

The pa'li slowed to a stop at a river cleft, Hell's Gate in sight in the valley below.

"_We will rest the pa'li here briefly to drink,"_ he motioned to her and helped her off the large beast.

The concrete palace contrasted heavily with the lush forest surrounding it. It felt like years since he had laid eyes on the facility though he knows his body was there a little over a week ago. He studied Casey adjusting her mask, holding her breath for a bit while she cleaned the interior lens with a cloth. Such an interesting sight these masked humans. So fragile they couldn't survive without their masks, yet so powerful they could destroy the planet with their flying machines and fire weapons.

For a brief second she glanced in his direction and their eyes met. With a half-smile she looked away and focused her attention to the mask once again. The smile wasn't forced, but he knew she was slightly uncomfortable with his stares. The sun reflected off her golden hair and the feather adornments fluttered slightly from the hilltop breeze. Nothing could divert his attention from the human's alien yet natural beauty. With the confidence of the Na'vi warrior he was and still is, his youthful frame moved in close to face her. Shocked and somewhat uneasy, Casey avoided eye contact though didn't move away. His large humanoid hands cupped the back of her neck and pulled her close, her weight almost suspended by his grip.

"_What are you doing?"_ she whispered, uncertainty filling her voice.

"_Take this off,"_ he ordered, pulling the mask from her face only after she took a deep breath. Dwarfed by his size and overpowered by his strength, she fell into his grasp as he pressed his lips against hers for a brief second. It was too brief however, as she pulled away and placed the annoying breathing device back on her face.

"_I can't do this. You know it isn't right."_

"_Then get a body and make it right,"_ he demanded.

_"It's not that easy. I can't just throw my human life away like that. I'm sorry; I'm not like Jake. I can't.. I just can't."_

For the first time, Tsu'tey saw vulnerability in the tawtute he had never seen before. Always steadfast, stubborn, and strong, the human hunter he saw now sat trembling in tears. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close as the tears ran down her cheeks, filling the bottom of the exomask. Glancing down as he held her tight, he imagined a beautiful golden queue falling down the center of her back. _If she could only feel what I feel then she would not second-guess Eywa, _he thought to himself as his hands ran through the tiny braids of her Na'vi decorated hair.

"_I'm sorry,"_ she sighed as she pulled away and attempted to wipe the tears from under her mask seal.

"_No need to be sorry. Let us now go to see how my body was made,"_ he mounted the rested pa'li and immediately pulled her up behind him. Once again arms secured themselves around his waist.


End file.
